No Place I'd Rather Be
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Nikki Bella n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber un jour de son piédestal, de son nuage d'amour parfait et encore moins que la personne qui amortirait sa chute serait Dean Ambrose.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde!

Voici ma première fiction sur l'univers de la WWE. J'ai pas mal d'expériences dans l'écriture, mais je dois dire que j'appréhende beaucoup les retours sur celle-ci car c'est tout nouveau pour moi, notamment au niveau du style donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer, me conseiller. Je suis preneuse!

Disclaimer: Mes chouchous ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

P.S: J'ai galéré niveau découpage de chapitres donc dites moi si c'est trop long.

* * *

Nikki disposait de tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver: beauté, richesse, célébrité, un métier qui lui plaisait, vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et un petit ami parfait. John Cena n'était pas seulement le meilleur catcheur et le ''Golden Boy'' de la WWE. Il se révélait aussi être un homme tendre, prenant soin d'elle peu importe l'occasion... Elle savait que c'était une façon de racheter ses absences à répétition à cause du travail, mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas fautif et qu'il restait à son écoute. Il était le chevalier en armure rutilante sur son cheval blanc dont elle rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Mais c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le prenne sur le fait par cette nuit glaciale de début novembre. C'était une soirée comme une autre, où ils devaient se retrouver dans sa vaste demeure de Tampa afin de célébrer la fin d'une semaine fructueuse, intense sur le ring, à leur façon. C'était comme un petit rituel que la jolie brune aimait honorer avec la même joie, chaque semaine, peu importe le lieu. Elle se réjouissait particulièrement de cette petit fête intime car elle se déroulerait chez lui, dans leur petit cocon.

C'était donc un euphémisme de dire que le monde s'était effondré sur sa tête lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'homme de sa vie en train de besogner une parfaite inconnue sur la table immaculée de la cuisine américaine. Elle eut un gloussement ironique en se souvenant à quel point il aimait à ce que ses biens restent propres en toute circonstance, cachée derrière le mur séparant la pièce du hall d'entrée.

Son cœur qui battait encore la chamade il y a quelques instants de cela à l'idée de le retrouver, se brisa en milles morceaux alors qu'elle restait là, à les écouter s'en donner à cœur joie, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues maquillées.

Tout catcheur avait réputation d'être volage, être en permanence sur la route n'aidait pas à redorer leur blason, mais John n'était pas comme ça. Peut être avant, probablement oui, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait profondément, elle le voyait dans ses yeux brillants chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, dans son sourire lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses aventures. Naïve, elle pensait qu'il aimait assez pour ne pas se laisser tenter comme les autres, qu'elle était assez belle pour le satisfaire et ce fut pourquoi elle chut lamentablement de son piédestal cette nuit là.

Drapée dans le peu de fierté qu'elle lui restait, elle quitta la demeure à pas de loup, ses escarpins Louboutin à la main afin de ne pas faire de bruit qui risqueraient de les alerter. Elle ferma l'imposante porte d'entrée avec toute la lenteur possible derrière puis elle se réfugia au volant de sa Porsche Panamera noire, ayant opté pour sa propre voiture plutôt que la Range Rover offerte par son cher et tendre.

Sans même se préoccuper de ses affaires traînant dans la demeure à présent maudite, elle démarra en trombe et se lança sur la route bondée sans même se préoccuper de la direction, laissant libre court à son chagrin, pleurant tout son soûl, de pitoyables cris de désespoir étouffés. Son mascara laissaient des traces sinistres autour de ses grands yeux chocolats rougis par les pleurs. Elle devait offrir une image ridicule, mais elle se fichait de ce que pourrait penser les gens. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, c'était cette trahison qui, elle le savait, elle était prête à lui pardonner. Elle l'aimait si fort qu'elle était prête à passer l'éponge sur n'importe quelle erreur. Pourtant, la partie encore censée de son esprit clignotait, lui rappelait qu'elle avait sa fierté, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aveuglée par un homme auparavant et qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par de futures paroles mielleuses.

[Bruce Springsteen - Drive All Night]

Cette petite voix fut ensevelie sous le flot de douleur qui la faisait trembler, pourtant au chaud dans l'habitacle luxueux de sa voiture. Pourtant, elle voulait la faire taire, cette peine qui l'étouffait, lui rongeait les entrailles, qui lui donnait envie de se mettre à l'abri dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. Alors elle alluma la radio et monta le son au maximum, faisant ainsi passer ses pleurs inaperçus pour les badauds qui pourraient éventuellement l'entendre lorsqu'elle était à l'arrêt.

Fort disgracieuse, elle renifla puis s'essuya le nez et les yeux du dos de la main entre deux sanglots.

A l'aveuglette, elle tourna dans le centre-ville sans but avant de se rendre au gymnase de la WWE situé à quelques mètres du bâtiment de l'administration, les façades défilant à toute allure, flaques de vive lumières, la voix du chanteur déchirant sa bulle de souffrance tandis qu'un calme saisissant s'emparait d'elle.

Son cœur venait de se briser, mais elle rester une Bella, elle ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement et surtout, elle ne se laisserait pas traiter de la sorte. Alors elle décida de s'occuper de son petit plaisir et elle aviserait quoi faire de sa relation, ô combien sacrée, le lendemain. On lui répétait sans cesse que la nuit portait conseils et elle espérait qu'au lendemain, elle se rendrait compte que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ou bien qu'il comprendrait sa terrible erreur.

La brune prit le temps de se refaire une beauté dans son miroir de poche, sourit à son reflet, peu satisfaite car le désespoir luisant dans ses pupilles chocolat, dissimulé tant bien que mal par le maquillage et son sourire enjôleur.

Elle enfila ses escarpins vertigineux, son manteau beige et s'engagea dans le gymnase dans l'espoir d'y trouver ses amies, Natalya, Ariane ou Trinity, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur passait un merveilleux moment avec son fiancé, tentant de paraître le plus sûre d'elle. C'était comme cela que ses collègues la connaissait et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse entrevoir sa tristesse.

Malheureusement, le gymnase dernier cri était totalement vide, à l'exception de l'homme qui s'entraînait, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, la capuche de son sweat rabattu sur son visage, lui dissimulant ainsi les traits.

Avec un soupir frustré, elle prit place sur un banc afin de le regarder sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait puis elle tenta d'appeler Brie, sa sœur, en vain, avant de tenter sa chance auprès de ses amies pour obtenir le même résultat. Elles étaient toutes occupées à fricoter, c'était bien sa veine!

Malgré l'ambiance paisible régnant dans la salle de sport, sa gorge nouée lui faisait un mal de chien et les larmes menaçaient d'éclater de nouveau. Elle aurait du être avec son homme à cet instant, ça aurait dû être elle sur cette table, pas une vulgaire fille récupérer dans un bar insalubre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, les jambes croisées, et tenta de contrôler sa respiration afin de ne pas céder à une nouvelle crise.

Malheureusement, John en décida autrement. En effet, il lui envoya un sms demandant où se trouvait sa princesse. Furieuse, elle jeta son téléphone dans son sac à main, voyant qu'il tentait de l'appeler.

Elle réfléchissait, suivant les mouvements du catcheur du regard sans vraiment les voir, se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. Elle avait été la petite amie parfaite, pas le moindre pas de travers et pourtant il l'avait trompé et se permettait de le faire chez eux en plus de cela. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir autant être blessée par un simple adultère et pourtant son monde venait de s'écrouler, elle ne se trouvait plus de raison de continuer.

A cette pensée, elle se remit à pleurer en silence, cacher derrière ses fines mains aux doigts ornés de bagues exubérantes, ses ongles rouges luisants sous les plafonniers.

- Nikki, tout va bien? S'enquit Dean Ambrose, le surexcité du Shield, qui avait abaissé sa capuche, le permettant ainsi de l'identifier, l'air sincèrement inquiet sans pour autant la connaître. Ils n'étaient que de simples collègues, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du soucis pour une femme en pleurs, peu importe qui elle était.

Elle sursauta car il l'avait surprise, abîmée dans ses pensées.

- Comment j'ai l'air d'aller d'après toi?! Ironisa-t-elle avec une grimace moqueuse en se relevant subitement, serrant son sac à main contre elle, tentant de ne pas renifler et renvoyer la meilleure image possible à cet homme. J'ai pas besoin qu'on soit sur mon dos!

La brune traversa la salle à pas allongés, pressée de sortir de là et de se trouver un lieu de complète solitude. Quant à Dean, connaissant son caractère un peu garce, il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à son entraînement sans broncher, bien que se préoccupant de son état. On n'avait jamais vu la grande Nikki Bella dans un tel état.  
La concernée se retourna justement, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à relancer la musique.

- Désolé de t'avoir agressé Dean, s'excusa la grande brune dans un murmure, s'essuyant les yeux afin de se donner meilleure allure, mais les larmes ne tarissaient pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se retirer cette maudite image de l'esprit. Merci d'avoir demandé.

Il lui adressa un simple sourire, mais ô combien tendre et sincère qu'elle en eut mal au cœur, du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'homme qu'elle pensait parfait l'avait trahi sans vergogne et celui auquel elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention, prenant probablement son rôle pour la réalité, qui était un inconnu pour elle, se faisait du soucis ... C'était le monde à l'envers.  
Il reprit ses exercices et elle fouilla distraitement dans son sac pour attraper son téléphone, le regardant avec une gratitude démesurée pour le peu qu'il venait de faire. Elle changea du tout au tout en voyant que John avait de nouveau tenter de la joindre et, de rage, elle jeta son portable à travers la pièce, venant s'écraser contre le mur à quelques mètres du jeune homme qui poussa un cri d'indignation.

La voyant assise contre le mur, le corps secoué de sanglots frénétiques, il décida de jeter les préjugés aux orties et de la réconforter, peu importe l'origine du mal.

Sans y penser à deux fois, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attira son corps contre le sien afin de l'étreindre et, à sa grande surprise, elle se laissa faire sans rechigner, allant même enfouir son nez contre le tissu couvrant sa clavicule. Les sourcils froncés, il flatta sa chevelure soyeuse après quelques instants d'hésitation et commença à la bercer avec toute la tendresse du monde.  
Nikki s'abandonna contre son torse puissant, oubliant les liens qu'ils n'avaient pas, obnubilée par cette traîtrise. Elle pensait que c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres... Qu'elle était trop bien pour qu'on daigne y penser.

Cette compassion venait de la personne la plus inattendue du monde, c'était la plus désintéressée et par conséquent la plus douce.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, tu veux que j'appelle Brie? Lui proposa Dean dans un chuchotement sans cesser de la bercer car la sentant se calmer, le visage toujours caché. Il était trop respectueux pour empiéter sur sa vie privée et lui demander de quoi il en retournait.

- Elle est avec Daniel, ce n'est pas la peine.

- John alors.

- Sûrement pas! S'exclama la brune, ce qui fit redoubler ses sanglots, toujours calée contre lui, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage en si piteux état. Elle ne voulait pas non plus s'éloigner de la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Ma soeur n'est pas là, mes amies sont en train de s'amuser et mon homme se fait plaisir avec une autre et moi je me retrouve toute seule comme une conne à pleurer auprès d'un mec que je connais même pas.

Dean la repoussa avec précaution, la dévisageant avec surprise, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, caressant inconsciemment ses épaules avec bienveillance. Il tentait de saisir son regard, mais elle se défilait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Il n'a quand même pas osé faire ça?!

Nicole répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête, les paupières étroitement closes, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Bouche bée, il la contempla sans la moindre concupiscence en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce fou pour aller voir ailleurs. Il ne la connaissait que de réputation, et il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ce n'était pas la pire garce du monde dans la vie de tout les jours et probablement pas avec l'homme de sa vie.

N'osant la perturber, il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apaisée, sa respiration saccadée reprenant un rythme normal, la tête reposant sur son torse, les yeux clos comme si elle y dormait, la crise s'achevant sur quelques reniflements éparses.

- Allez, je te ramène chez toi. Tu dois bien avoir ton propre appartement, fit Dean en se redressant, la tenant fermement contre lui afin qu'elle suive le mouvement sans avoir le moindre effort à faire. Tu vas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tu vas casser la gueule à ce con où c'est moi qui le fait et je te promets que se sera pas beau à voir.

Cela la fit rire et il s'en félicita, bien qu'il soit plus que sincère. Ils sortirent du gymnase après avoir récupérer le cadavre du téléphone de la brune sulfureuse, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Nikki se laissant porter, un peu hagarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager où elle prit place avec lenteur, encore un peu sonnée par toutes ces émotions, puis il s'installa au volant.

Elle le regarda à la dérobée tout du long, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les jambes repliées sous elle, les mains rentrées dans les manches de son manteau. Les lumières de la ville jetaient des reflets sur son visage imperturbable, concentré par la route et la situation de sa compagne, sur ses cheveux châtains clairs en bataille et elle remarqua qu'il était plutôt beau garçon.

- J'ai peur de rester toute seule, de ce que pourrais faire, avoua la brune dans un murmure en se redressant, le cuir crissant, suivant ses mouvements. L'air de rien, elle vint poser la tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois de la soirée, un véritable sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Tu as une chambre d'ami?

- Je peux dormir sur le canapé, lui assura le jeune homme, assez surpris qu'une telle femme, d'habitude ne s'occupant guère des hommes comme lui, ce qu'elle avait si bien su faire jusque là, daigne mettre les pieds chez lui. Il la regarda rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle restait resplendissante malgré ses yeux bouffis et rougis.

John Cena était stupide.

Nicole déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule et elle contempla les rues de Tampa se suivant, se ressemblant, avec une certaine sérénité qui s'effriterait dès lors qu'elle repenserait à son petit ami... Ce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire.

* * *

[Arctic Monkeys – I Wanna Be Yours]

L'appartement de Dean était bien plus modeste que ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais il était doté d'un certain charme. Il était bien rangé et visiblement tenu, signe qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ici. Rien de surprenant à tout cela. A l'inverse de chez John, des objets personnels égayaient les pièces, mais il faisait trop sombre et elle était bien trop exténuée pour s'attarder sur la décoration.

A la sortie de sa douche réparatrice, il l'attendait avec un dîner bien mérité, son ventre n'aillant fait que gargouiller durant tout le trajet. Ils avaient donc dévoré leur assiette garnie de pâtes carbonara, simple mais efficace, devant la télévision et Nicole, vêtue d'un ample T-shirt noir tellement long qu'elle s'était passée de pantalon, s'était surprise à rire de bon cœur et à apprécier ce moment.

- Merci Dean pour... ça, chuchota la brune avec une ombre de sourire, posant sa main sur la sienne pour ne plus l'enlever. Pourquoi tu fais ça... On ne se connait même pas?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les gens pour leur venir en aide, surtout pas une belle femme désespérée.

Ce compliment lui fit baisser le regard, pas aussi exubérante que d'accoutumée après ce couteau en plein cœur qui lui avait fait perdre toute son estime d'elle-même. Elle se remit à manger goulûment, le regard rivé à l'écran, entremêlant ses doigts au sien.

- Tu étais sérieux pour John? Lui demanda-t-elle, la question lui taraudant l'esprit depuis un moment.

- Bien sûr! Ça m'dégoute qu'il ait osé te faire ça! Y a aucune raison de te tromper... Regarde toi, t'es parfaite!

Sur cet énième compliment, elle termina son dîner et le laissa au téléphone avec Seth qui l'appelait pour l'inviter à un boire un coup, invitation qu'elle l'entendit décliner en prétextant une énorme fatigue depuis la salle de bain en se lavant les dents.  
Elle le rejoignit au salon, une nouvelle paix et la gratitude illuminant son visage. Elle alla l'enlacer alors qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans les magazines entassés sur la table basse, le prenant par surprise.

- Tu veux venir dormir avec moi? Lui proposa Nicole, la tête reposant contre son dos, les mains serrées sur son ventre.

- Nikki, si c'est pour te venger de John, laisse tomber. Ça va te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment, les yeux fermés, luttant contre les vagues de désir provoquées par son corps pulpeux contre le sien, son souffle dans sa nuque.

En véritable gentleman, il se retourna et la repoussa à regret, n'ayant guère confiance en sa résistance.

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça, souffla la brune sulfureuse, elle même surprise par la vérité, un sourcil arqué, démunie face à cette vague de gratitude, d'amour malvenu.

Dean avait volé à son secours avec désintérêt, il l'avait réconforté sans rien demander, l'avait respecté. Il avait pris soin d'elle comme d'un oisillon tombé de son nid et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin plus que tout.

Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était un bel homme, elle s'en était rendu compte et il lui avait simple fallu de lui prêter attention pour cela. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi certains fans en faisaient une obsession.

Nikki enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds , puisqu'il faisait trois bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle les lui mordilla, les suçota pour en demander l'accés, impatiente, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. La main qu'il posa au creux de ses reins la fit frisonner toute entière et embrasa son désir impétueux.

C'est elle qui donna un tournant sulfureux au baiser, le prenant au dépourvu, mais ravi de la tournure des évènements qu'il n'avait même pas provoqué, mais il fut le premier à caresser sa peau satinée, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses flans. Il la sentait bouillonner contre lui tandis qu'elle lui retirait son t-shirt avec rapidité et le laissa choir au sol. Elle prit le temps d'admirer son torse comme sculpté dans le marbre et un sourire appréciateur éclaira son visage déjà tout illuminé pour la détermination.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait sa connaissance plus tôt?  
Elle caressa son visage de la pulpe des doigts pendant qu'il la regardait faire, étonné par l'émerveillement transcendant ses traits délicats. Il déposa de légers baisers sur tout son visage, la faisant rire contre sa joue lisse avant de retourner sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il aimait tant.

- Tu es sûre? S'enquit-il dans un murmure, craignant malgré tout qu'elle agisse sur un coup de tête.

Il ne souhaitait pas être pris pour un vulgaire jouet et se retrouver au centre d'un conflit mettant en scène deux des plus grandes stars de la WWE.

- Oui, je veux être tienne, souffla-t-elle au creux de ses oreilles en fourrant ses mains dans les siennes, touchée qu'il lui demande son avis, qu'il la traite avec tant de respect.

Sur ces mots, Dean la mena jusqu'à sa petite chambre attenante, osant à peine croire que la femme qu'il amenait dans son lit et qui le regardait avec tant de passion était Nikki Bella. Elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état: son coeur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites, il se sentait comme un collégien ou un lycéen lors de sa première fois avec la fille qui emplissait son esprit depuis des mois.

Nikki s'assit sur le lit dans une position lascive, les bras en arrière et les jambes élégamment croisées, l'admirant avec gourmandise tandis qu'il la rejoignait et il sentait la chaleur de sa gratitude sur laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots. Elle se recula pour lui faire un peu de place puis il l'allongea tout en caressant sa longue chevelure brune éclaircie par un balayage, son regard ancré au sien, se perdant dans ses pupilles chocolat.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il lui retirait son t-shirt d'emprunt afin de mieux découvrir ses courbes voluptueuses du bout des doigts, fébrile. Il retira son dessous par des gestes d'experts, mais avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais fait preuve, mais elle le méritait. A ses yeux, cette femme méritait d'être traitée comme une reine et il le lui faisait sentir dans la moindre de ses caresses, dans le moindre de ses baisers couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante.  
Nicole ne le voyait pas comme un simple catcheur parmi ses collégues, pas comme un homme s'apprêtant à lui faire l'amour. Non, elle le voyait comme son sauveur, comme l'homme idéal s'étant caché si longtemps grâce à son rôle de mauvais garçon et c'était lui qu'elle voulait ce soir.  
D'un sourire engageant, elle lui permit d'aller plus loin, une main jouant avec ses cheveux et l'autre caressant son dos, ses ongles jouant sur sa peau nue le rendant presque fou.

Leurs corps s'épousèrent à la perfection comme si ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. La lampe de chevet éclairait leurs chevelures s'entremêlant, leurs peaux se frictionnant, les parant d'une teinte ambrée presque féerique. Les draps blancs froissés formaient comme une toile à leurs corps enfiévrés, passionnés. Les murs contenaient les gémissements d'extase de Nicole, griffant son dos presque au sang, loin de toute traîtrise.

Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés avec force, symbole du besoin de l'autre et jamais ils ne se lâchèrent durant leurs ébats qui durèrent assez longtemps pour que les voisins manifestent leur mécontentement à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsque ils furent tous deux rassasiés, aux anges, Nicole vint d'elle-même se blottir contre son torse chaud et se soulevant encore irréguliérement, la respiration saccadée et elle passa un bras autour de son ventre.

- Merci Dean, murmura la jeune femme, la reconnaissance dans sa voix la rendant presque tremblante.

Il admira son visage, émerveillé, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres à présent dépourvues de tout maquillage avant de l'étreindre sous les draps pour la sentir le plus proche de lui.

- Je serais toujours là à ton réveil, promis.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil, elle était toujours là, endormie dans la même position que la veille, et elle était en paix.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Voici la suite, plus courte, en espérant que ça vous plaise et désolé aux fans de John.

Un grand merci Milankovitch0889 pour ta review! J'espère te faire aimer Nikki par la suite ;)

* * *

Et en effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil, elle était toujours là, endormie dans la même position que la veille, et elle était en paix.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé cette folle nuit avec Nikki Bella puisqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, l'enlaçant, nue comme au premier jour. Il se souvint ce qui les avait mené là et il eut un pincement au coeur en la revoyant, effondrée au gymnase, à quel point elle avait l'air fragile, blessée malgré ses escarpins impressionnants et sa petite robe. C'était comme de voir un oiseau tomber de son nid.

C'était elle qui avait souhaité ça, il ne lui avait pas forcé la main, jamais il n'aurait osé et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une situation quelque peu épineuse. Dieu soit loué, il ne côtoyait pas John Cena, il n'était pas assez célèbre pour atteindre le cercle des grandes stars. De toute façon, il ne savait pas où ils en étaient, pour peu qu'il y ai un ''ils''. Il la soupçonnait d'agir en innocente une fois qu'elle aurait reprit conscience et que cela se serait arranger avec John.

Gardant cette idée à l'esprit, il décida de profiter de cet instant précieux et il admira son visage paisible, jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses longues mèches.

- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça, psychopathe, marmonna la brune d'un ton badin, gardant les paupières abaissées puis elle se colla à lui avec un petit soupir de satisfaction. Je déteste qu'on me dévisage le matin, je suis immonde.

- Complètement, je ne sais pas même pas ce que je fais encore là, tu me donnes envie de vomir, râla Dean avec un air faussement dégoûté ce qui lui valut un léger coup dans le ventre avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui et de s'étaler à son aise, réveillant ses envies charnelles. Tu vas mieux?

- D'après toi? Fit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur appuyé par un sourire un peu trop troublant. Elle caressa ses joues du bout de ses lèvres avant d'atteindre les siennes pour y plaquer un tendre baiser. J'aime bien cet endroit, j'ai envie de rester.

- Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas pour nous, mais il nous reste un peu de temps avant que je rejoigne les mecs pour l'entraînement, assura le jeune homme en glissant sa main le long de son dos velouté puis sur l'arrondi de ses fesses. Tu as quelques soucis à régler, en plus.

- On s'en fiche. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse, affirma Nikki avant de descendre le long de son corps avec lascivité, le regard accroché à ses prunelles bleues dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre les pieds, les draps frottant agréablement sa peau nue.

Dean se massa les paupières du pouce et l'index, le nez plissé, se maudissant d'autant apprécier les milles exquises tortures qu'elle lui infligeait, mais aussi d'apprécier la femme qu'il avait découvert hier soir.

Une seule soirée avait été nécessaire pour chambouler leur monde et remettre en question les sentiments que Nikki éprouvait à l'égard de l'homme auquel elle ne pensait plus depuis cette nuit même si il était clair qu'elle devrait lui faire face aujourd'hui, au moins pour expliquer son silence radio, mais pour le moment, elle avait bien mieux à faire.

Il lui apporta sa tasse de café fumant et ses croissants de la veille dans un plateau au lit où elle se prélassait encore, serrant le coussin contre elle, avec un sourire si large qu'on avait l'impression que le Pére Noël lui amenait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Elle accueillit le petit-déjeuner en frappant en lui ouvrant grand les bras, puis elle l'aida à le poser en équilibre précaire sur le lit.

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi pour tout ça? Lui demanda le catcheur en s'empara de sa propre tasse tandis qu'elle lui baisait la joue avant d'en faire de même, soudainement bien moins rayonnante. Je veux dire, à part récupérer ta voiture se trouvant encore sur le lieu du crime, t'acheter un nouveau téléphone, expliquer à ta soeur pourquoi tu l'as appelé hier.

- Tu crois qu'il appréciera que je lui dise que j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec toi, plaisanta Nikki avec un clin d'œil mutin avant de dévorer son croissant au-dessus du plateau afin de ne pas faire de saleté.

- Bien sûr et demain tu apprendras qu'on m'a retrouvé mort dans un caniveau.

- Je plaisantais, il ne saura rien, c'est notre petit secret, assura la jeune femme en lui tapotant la main. La bouche pleine. Quant à John, ben... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme si rien n'avait changé chez moi.

- Tu vas faire l'autruche quoi, paraphrasa Dean, peu satisfait par cette décision, mais elle semblait s'en contenter, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, sa longue chevelure dansant sur ses épaules. Donc tu l'aimes toujours?

- J'en sais rien... Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi hier soir, quelque chose de déjà en mauvais état depuis quelques temps à cause de sa réserve, son attitude glaciale. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas toujours la bienvenue dans sa vie, c'est super vexant.

- Ce mec est complétement taré et toi c'est pas mieux à vouloir rester dans cette relation bordélique, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, passant un bras automatiquement autour de ses épaules. Et si tu es trop malheureuse?

- Impossible, tu seras avec moi! Tant que je te verrais, ça se passera bien, je pourrais faire semblant.

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement, mais, en un sens, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas quitter le grand John Cena. Les fans risquaient de ne pas apprécier tout comme l'administration qui misait beaucoup sur ce couple pour se vendre. Sans compter sur les propres réactions de John qui risqueraient d'être un peu excessives. Non vraiment, il la comprenait et il était particulièrement touché qu'elle se repose ainsi sur lui après une seule petite nuit de réconfort.

- Ça va être super excitant de se voir en cachette, pépia Nicole en frappant légèrement sa tasse de café contre la sienne comme pour porter un toast. Tu as un match dans la semaine?

- Ouaip, lundi, comme chaque semaine. Et toi?

- La même. Parfait comme ça, si tu gagnes, je pourrais te donner ta petite récompense privée dans les vestiaires pendant que les autres auront le dos tourné, susurra la jeune femme en glissant sa main manucurée sur sa cuisse sous les draps qui les protégeaient du froid.

- T'es complètement folle.

- Et encore, t'as rien vu!

* * *

Nicole ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa courte robe rouge de la veille, pourtant elle était rayonnante dedans, maquillée avec soin et juchée sur ses talons hauts, les semelles rouges, marque de Louboutin, s'accordant à merveille au reste. Elle se cachait tant bien que mal derrière ses imposantes lunettes de soleil Dior au cas où une connaissance passerait dans le coin, mais son attirail de femme fatale la trahissait à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
Malgré tout, elle tenait la main de Dean dans la sienne, qui lui avait pris la peine de se cacher sous une capuche. Elle lui attirait de nombreux regards dans la rue et il était partagé entre fierté et gêne. Elle était quand même sacrément voyante, toute en rouge, puisqu'elle avait refusé de fermer son manteau pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

- Nikki, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, fit-t-il subitement, la mine grave, la menant jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Oh mon dieu non, ne me dit pas que tu as une MST, je ne pourrais pas expliquer ça à John!

- Rien à voir, rien à voir! Non je voulais te dire que... Mon vrai prénom est John. Enfin Jonathan au complet, mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

- Parfait, comme ça je ne risquerait pas de faire une boulette en étant au lit avec l'autre John! S'exclama Nikki, avec une telle sincérité et enthousiasme que cela le fit rire. Tu veux qu'on aille à Greenville ensemble demain? On a toute la journée pour le Raw du soir et tu auras tout le temps de me faire honneur dans l'avion.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais j'y vais en voiture ou en avion avec les gars. On fait toujours ça, c'est notre rituel! Et j'pense trouverait ça louche que tu ne lui tienne pas compagnie dans son bus VIP. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'irais t'enfermer dans une voiture bondée sentant le mâle alors que tu peux avoir ton lit et un bar?

- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon verre de vin, il va me falloir au moins ça pour le supporter sans rien dire.

- Tu viendras le boire vendredi avec moi si tu veux, je dois me pointer à Charlotte au cas où pour le Smackdown, mais je ne ferais rien.

- C'est notre premier rendez-vous on dirait, s'extasia la brune qui s'arrêta pour serrer ses deux mains avec chaleur. Même avec ses talons, elle était nettement plus petite que lui. Se moquant des gens et de la pluie qui gâchait cet instant, elle se blottit contre lui, en quête d'affection pour tenir la semaine. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.

C'était rapide, mais c'était flatteur et, surtout, c'était réciproque.

* * *

Il se gara au gymnase dont le parking était, bien heureusement, quasiment vide, ce qui n'était guère surprenant pour un dimanche matin. La Porsche attendait sagement à la même place qu'hier et il repéra les véhicules bien moins rutilants de Seth et Roman, ses compagnons qu'il avait fini par considérer comme ses frères, mais il dû se résigner à ne rien leur dire pour l'instant, ne sachant pas trop lui-même comment définir cette curieuse relation.

Nikki finit par s'en aller après plusieurs baisers torrides, à l'abri dans sa voiture, un petit bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné sur son numéro calé dans son soutient-gorge, des papillons dans le ventre et s'empressa d'aller se chercher un nouveau téléphone afin de pouvoir rassurer sa sœur au plus vite.

* * *

Nicole ne rentra à ''son'' domicile qu'une fois la nuit tombée, souhaitant retarder le plus possible ses retrouvailles avec John. Elle avait passé la journée avec Brie et Daniel, les écoutant raconter leurs futurs projets avec un réel intérêt, se gardant bien de leur relater ses aventures de la nuit passée, se contentant de dire qu'elle avait fait tombé son téléphone dans une fontaine en rentrant chez elle et non pas chez John car elle se sentait ballonnée. Brie, connaissant sa soeur sur le bout des doigts, devina qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne la poussa pas à parler. Cela devait venir d'elle, quand elle le souhaitait.

Son petit ami l'attendait à la cuisine, fouillant les placards à la recherche d'aliments, peu importe lesquels, mais ils étaient désespérément vides. Elle retint un soupir exaspéré en le voyant s'agiter dans tout les sens, elle savait pertinemment que ses recherches seraient vaines. Monsieur Cena n'était pas réputé pour aller faire les courses ou la cuisine et sa maison, l'ambiance qu'elle dégageait était au niveau de son récent caractère: froide.

Elle s'annonça en toussotant, nonchalamment appuyé sur la table maudite avec le meilleur sourire hypocrite dont elle était capable, revigorée après les instants magiques qu'elle venait de passer. Heureusement que le catch lui avait appris à rentrer dans la peau d'un personnage, à porter un masque vis à vis de certaines personnes.

- Nikki, te voilà! Je me suis inquiété pour toi hier soir, tu étais où? S'enquit le catcheur le plus connu au monde, en venant l'étreindre puis l'embrasser. J'essayais de nous trouver un truc à manger, mais on a plus rien.

- Je suis passée chez le restaurateur nous prendre un gratin de courge et du vin, expliqua la brune en levant le bras pour lui montrer le sac plastique qu'elle tenait, se retenant tant bien que mal de grimacer suite à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient comme du poison à présent. Désolé je me sentais mal et j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans une fontaine comme une idiote. J'ai du en reprendre un nouveau dans la journée.

- D'accord, fit-il en la croyant aveuglement puis il s'empara de son sac pour en vider le contenu sur la table qu'elle tentait d'éviter. Tu vas mieux?

- Oh beaucoup, merci, répondit Nicole avec un sourire rêveur, les images de la nuit dernière dansant devant ses yeux. Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé?

- Oui, mais ça aurait été mieux avec toi.

''Tu m'étonnes'' pensa-t-elle ironiquement en prenant un faux petit air peiné pour ensuite aller l'étreindre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le plaindre de l'avoir laissé ''seul'' alors qu'il s'en donnait à coeur joie.

- Chérie, mardi après-midi j'ai un rendez-vous avec un médecin , ici, donc je pourrais pas faire le trajet jusqu'à Charlotte avec toi. MAIS, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te consoler!

Elle broncha à peine lorsqu'il lui annonça son absence, elle était déjà habituée, et elle s'en moquait encore plus dorénavant. Pourtant cela lui fit un pincement en coeur: elle faisait toujours les trajets en sa compagnie. Ne la connaissant que trop bien, il lui avait acheter le sac à main blanc matelassé Balenciaga sur lequel elle avait craqué il y a quelques semaines de cela et elle du avouer que cela la comblait en un sens. Il savait la prendre par les sentiments et elle eut presque envie de lui pardonner.  
Elle se jeta à son cou quasiment sans avoir à se forcer. Elle était matérialiste et ne s'en cachait pas.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se fut éclipser à l'étage pour passer un coup de téléphone, elle raconta les faits et l'excuse de son absence à Dean, un peu vexée que John ne se contente que d'un cadeau pour lui faire avaler la pilule dont elle n'était pas censée avoir connaissance.

Sa gorge nouée se délia dès qu'elle reçut sa réponse: ''Ce sera du temps pour nous. Penses-y. »


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou!  
Voici le chapitre 3, un peu court, mais j'ai été obligée de couper dans le tas pour pas que ça ne fasse pas trop long!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

* * *

La Caroline du Nord ne se trouvait pas trop loin, bien heureusement pour Nikki, pas particulièrement friande des grands voyages et surtout dans un contexte aussi pénible. Du moins de son côté, bien qu'elle soit nettement plus détendue que la veille. John avait su jouer de ses faiblesses, la couvrant de cadeaux, de baisers et même d'un bouquet d'une douzaines de roses jaunes qui trônait dans un vase rouge dans le bus.

Elle s'était donc abandonner dans ses bras puissants, aux caresses prodiguées par ses grandes mains courant sur son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en gardant à l'esprit que ce qu'elle faisait était reprochable, mais elle n'était la première! Cela pouvait sembler puérile, mais cela allégeait sa culpabilité.

Tout deux étaient de fieffés menteurs sacrément doués dans leur art.

Lorsque le bus se gara à l'arrière de l'aréne Bi-Lo, la nuit était déjà tombée, précipitée par l'hiver qui s'annonçait déjà rude. Ils venaient de déposer leurs affaire au Hyatt Regency Hotel et entrèrent dans la bulle effervescente qu'était les coulisses de l'arène, tout le personnel s'attelant à l'installation du ring, de la lumière, du son, du buffet pour les catcheurs qui paradaient déjà en tenue pour la plupart, discutant vivement avec leurs collègues.  
Nikki ne prit pas la peine de chercher son amant dans cette foule en ébullition, déjà bien en retard. Elle rejoignit Brie qui l'attendait déjà dans les vestiaires des femmes, plaisantant de vive voix avec Natalya, déjà apprêtée, radieuse tandis qu'Ariane chantait dans la pièce à côté, passant son costume. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, sa jumelle la détailla, sceptique, la jaugeant du regard.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez elle, elle le sentait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Hey Nikki! Tu as l'air différente, s'étonna Natalya, l'étonnement perçant dans sa voix rauque, tandis qu'elle se levait pour l'accueillir d'une chaleureuse étreinte.

- Oui je sais, je brille encore plus! S'exclama la concernée en tendant main devant elle dans un geste royal, Brie riant dans sa barbe.

- C'est exactement ça...Tu as l'air plus épanouie, s'enthousiasma la blonde en jouant avec la chevelure de Nicole. Il faut que tu me donnes des conseils pour améliorer ma relation de couple, ça a l'air de se passer à merveille avec John.

- Je te ferais une liste de jeux de rôle sexuels, chuchota Nicole avec un clin d'oeil malicieux qui fit hurler sa soeur d'indignation. Elle déposa son sac à main avant d'attraper son costume qui l'attendait sagement dans un coin au moment où Ariane sortait, s'annonçant par une vocalise. Brie, il va falloir que je te dise un truc, dès que je suis prête.

- Coucou chériiie, pépia Ariana en venant taper sur les fesses de Nikki, sa longue chevelure blonde décolorée valsant autour d'elle alors qu'elle traversait la pièce en sautillant. Je vais faire mes cheveux au cas où, à toute à l'heure.

- Elle est perchée quand même, commenta Brie fixant l'emplacement où se trouvait la concernée il y a encore quelques secondes de cela tandis que les deux autres souriaient, indulgentes. Nikki dépêche-toi, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes histoires.

La brune contempla ses précieuses amies, les sondant en silence, se demandant si elle pouvait les mettre au courant. Elle redoutait un peu la langue bien pendue de la blonde pétillante qui ne cachait aucun secret à son mari et qui avait tendance à les étaler dès lors qu'elle avait quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang. En revanche, elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa jumelle et ce depuis toujours. La seule personne a qui elle en parlerait éventuellement serait Daniel et elle savait que cette confidence serait bien gardé avec lui.

* * *

- Oh non je suis vraiment désolé Nicole, souffla Brie à son annonce, une main réconfortante posée sur son avant-bras, l'autre plaquée contre ses lèvres fraîchement maquillées. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas donner signe de vie samedi soir.

Les jumelles étaient assises sur une grand malle vide, apprêtées pour leur match à venir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Nikki ne tenait pas à ce que la nouvelle de l'adultère du grand John Cena ne s'ébruite pour qu'ensuite ça lui retombe sur le nez.

Elle s'était décidée à lui avouer une partie de la vérité, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet ''Dean'' puisqu'elle remettait déjà en question le bien fondé de cette relation. Cette nuit là, certes merveilleuse, elle se trouvait au fond du trou, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour extérioriser son désespoir et tant qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait agit sur un coup de tête ou non, si ces instants partagés et ses paroles étaient sincères. Beaucoup d'indices portaient à croire que ça l'était, elle ne pouvait nier les papillons dans son ventre et son cœur gonflé de...Quelque chose d'inconnu, lorsqu'elle s'était tenue à ses côtés, dans ses bras, dans ses draps.

- Mais... Je trouve que tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, fit remarquer sa sœur en reculant la tête comme pour l'analyser dans son ensemble, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé. Je te connais, tu l'aimes plus que tout. Normalement tu serais en train de pleurer comme une fontaine à l'heure qu'il est... Il t'a vraiment trompé?

- Oh oui, crois moi! Je me voyais mal les prendre en photo, pas très discret.

- Ouais c'est vrai... Je trouve quand même que t'as l'air de bien le vivre. OH attend, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toute la nuit ni le lendemain avant une certaine heure alors que tu aurais pu utiliser ton fixe pour me joindre. Qu'est c'que t'as fait samedi soir?!

Nicole prit une grande inspiration, le temps de prendre sa décision, le regard rivé au sien. Brie savait qu'elle mentait.

- Je suis sortie noyer mon chagrin! Tu m'connais, t'aurais dû t'en douter..., lâcha Nicole en prenant un air faussement vexé qui eut l'effet escompté: Brie l'attira contre elle et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos. Je pense qu'il va recommencer demain et j'aimerais que tu viennes vérifier avec moi.

- Ça m'étonnerait pas, vu la réputation qu'il avait... T'oublies qu'il a divorcé à cause d'une histoire du genre. Tu devrais le virer direct le mec!

- Je peux pas... Pense à ce que vont dire les fans, l'administration et même John! Oublie pas qu'on doit ce qui est le mieux pour le business, et pour ça je dois rester avec lui. Je l'aime quand même … Puis tu sais, je suis pas toute blanche non plus.

- C'est pas vrai... T'as fait quoi quand t'étais bourrée?! Lui demanda Brie, se massant la tempe, exaspérée par son ''comportement''.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules, avec une petite moue empreinte d'ignorance feinte à merveille. Brie la frappa gentiment sur la cuisse pour la réprimander avant de l'étreindre de nouveau, lui embrassant le crâne et lui chuchotant des mots rassurants... Mais elle n'écoutait plus.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle si ce n'est Dean Ambrose, paré de sa fidèle tenue noire militaire du Shield, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Seth Rollins menait la marche, l'assiette de poulet qu'il tenait à la main brisant son image de dur à cuir.

Nicole se prit à sourire comme une imbécile, la tête appuyée contre celle de sa jumelle qui continuait à la réconforter, pensant que son silence était dû à une crise de larmes imminente et elle comprit qu'aucun doute ne subsistait de son côté: ce n'était pas pour se venger, pas sur un coup de tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. C'était quelque chose qui l'aidait à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur afin de les recoller, quelque chose qui lui faisait un bien fou et elle n'allait pas s'en passer. Tant pis pour sa bonne conscience!

- ...Tu devrais en parler à Randy, il sort souvent avec lui et il le connait depuis un bon moment, proposa Brie qui ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte qu'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, caressant ses cheveux et son visage comme si il s'était agit de sa fille. Nicole, tu m'entends?! Oh allo!

La concernée battit des cils comme si elle s'éveillait d'un doux songe tandis que sa sœur jumelle jetait un coup d'oeil intrigué par dessus son épaule dans l'espoir de trouver la source de son attention, mais elle ne vit que le trio du Shield, Renée Young, Tamina et Fandango en train de plaisanter en mangeant comme des voraces, se restaurant avant de faire le show. Ne comprenant pas trop son soudain intérêt, elle chassa cette pensée d'un vif signe de main.

- D'accord, j'irais avec toi demain... A une condition: si on le prend sur le fait, tu resteras calme.

- A ma façon!

- On sait tous très bien ce que ça veut dire, ''à ta façon'', la taquina la brune avec un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Allez viens, faut qu'on prenne des forces avant notre match et enlever ce petit sourire satisfait de la face d'AJ.

Sur ce, elle la tira par la main afin de regagner le buffet qui leur faisait de l'œil depuis un bon bout de temps, Nikki se sentant un peu plus légère de par ce premier aveux et du fait d'avoir trouver une alliée dans cette enquête.

Elle ignora Dean avec brio, bien que retenant sa respiration lorsque elle lui passa sous le nez, que son regard glissa sur elle quelques secondes et que son bras frôla son dos puis elle engagea la conversation avec Tamina comme si de rien n'était alors que son cœur menaçait de s'échapper à sa poitrine, battant si fort qu'elle craignait que tout le monde ne l'entende.

* * *

Raw touchait à sa fin, le Shield allié à Randy Orton en guise de clou du spectacle dans un match contre Big Show seul et c'était tout bonnement en train de dégénérer. Nikki suivait depuis son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le petit écran qui lui permettait de suivre la scène, emmitouflée dans un sweat de John, ses jambes nues jetées par dessus l'accoudoir, une assiette de tarte à la pomme posée dans son giron.

Malgré l'heure bien avancée, elle était toujours en grande forme et pas seulement grâce à sa victoire et celle de son petit ami, mais parce qu'elle encourageait l'équipe avec véhémence sous les regards curieux de Brie qui essayait de tenir une conversation plus civilisée avec Trinity. Elle hurla littéralement en brandissant le poing lorsque Kane fit son entrée et vint fausser le jeu, disqualifiant ainsi le Shield et Orton en leur donnant un coup de main, pourtant en bonne voie pour remporter la partie. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas les voir gagner alors que le pauvre se faisait ''massacrer'' à coup de chaises puis encercler par tout ce monde.

Dès lors que le thème de Randy retentit, une bouffée d'excitation l'envahit, mais elle se retint de courir à la rencontre des brutes. Elle se contenta donc de se lever et d'approcher des vestiaires pour hommes à pas feutrés, sortant son téléphone pour faire croire qu'elle recevait un appel fort contrariant, histoire de ne pas être perçue comme suspecte.

Des rires tonitruants annoncèrent le quatuor, elle en profita pour expliquer à Randy qu'elle avait 2 mots à lui dire avant de faire un clin d'œil à Dean qui terminait la file, ayant ouvert son sweat afin de lui rafraîchir la mémoire et lui faire miroiter quelques mirages, faisant sembler de se disputer au téléphone.

Non, vraiment, elle songeait à se reconvertir dans le cinéma.

Dean ressortit à peine 5 minutes après, balaya le couloir empli des échos du brouhaha de la salle du buffet pleine à craquer pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient le champs libre puis il s'appuya contre le mur, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, dans une posture de crâneur.

- C'est dommage, j'ai perdu et...

- J'ai adoré te voir énerver comme ça, le coupa-t-elle en rangeant son portable à la va vite dans sa porche, s'approchant de quelques centimètres, levant le bras afin d'effleurer ses doigts, jouant avec ses cheveux comme une mijaurée, rentrant dans le jeu du flirt. Tu as été parfait et tu mérites ton cadeau.

- _Tu_ as gagné et tu as besoin d'être dorloté, laisse-moi faire.

A l'instant même où il passait son bras libre autour de sa taille, se penchant pour l'embrasser, la poignée de la porte du vestiaire s'enclencha derrière lui, faisant sursauter la brune qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

- Hey j'ai d'jà dit que ça allait, lâche-moi la grappe bordel! Râla Nicole en le repoussant, avec une moue hautaine tandis que Randy se dirigeait vers eux, prêt à intervenir. Dean adressa un clin d'œil à la brune, sachant que son collègue ne pouvait pas le voir avant de tourner les talons, retournant dans les vestiaires. C'est quoi c'délire, d'où il se préoccupe de moi lui.

- Détend-toi, il essayait d'être gentil. Faut dire que y avait de quoi inquiéter vu comment tu hurlais,le défendit Randy qui prit exactement la même position que son prédécesseur. Il avait retiré le masque de vipère nécessaire pour le catch et semblait très calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nikki?

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, marmonna la jeune femme avec un soupir, irritée, secouant sa chevelure pour les recoiffer. Elle le jaugea du regard et estima qu'elle était prête à entendre toute la vérité sur la vie secrète de John. J'aimerais que tu me parles du comportement de John, en soirée je veux dire, vu que tu sors souvent avec lui.

- … Pourquoi? Tu as des doutes? Demanda le champion poids lourd, un peu trop sur la défensive pour que cela soit innocent. Elle remarqua qu'il se grattait le front et identifia cela comme un signe de nervosité. Nicole, c'est mon ami. On vend pas un frère comme ça!

- Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose à vendre! Randy, j'ai peut être l'air stupide, mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais très bien pourquoi il a divorcé et pourquoi ça n'a pas tenu avec AJ...

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu as pris le risque?

- Parce que je pensais qu'avec moi se serait différend et que je suis tombée amoureuse, avoua-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle le pensait réellement. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vaut le coup ou non. Si j'ai raison de m'accrocher.

Malgré cette déception et le fait d'avoir un trouvé un refuge qu'elle ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde, il subsistait des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de John et elle se maudit intérieurement de s'accrocher alors qu'il l'avait trahi. Cela l'énerva beaucoup et l'appel du concerné alors qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le bâtiment attisa encore plus sa colère, la coupant en plein dans sa discussion.

- On en parle dans la semaine si tu veux, appelle-moi! Abdiqua Randy avec un léger sourire, compatissant tout en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bonne nuit Nikki.

- Petit-déjeuner vendredi à Charlotte, merci mon chou! S'exclama la brune en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts. Voyant qu'il lui leva le pouce en signe d'assentiment, elle se permit de répondre au téléphone, bien moins enjouée que ne le laissait paraître sa voix. Hey chéri!

Et la brune le retrouva, traversant les méandres de l'arène d'un pas traînant, imaginant que bientôt elle rejoindrait la personne qu'elle attendait réellement.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite, eh oui je suis une rapide.

Un énorme merci Ignis pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et qui me motive à continuer!

Attention, fin de chapitre plus que suggestive.

En espérant que ça vous plaise! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

* * *

Les jumelles étaient garées sur le bas côté de la route dans la Berline de Brie afin de ne pas (trop) attirer l'attention. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elles étaient stationnées non loin du cabinet de l'orthopédiste et Brie commençait à perdre patience, pianotant du bout des doigts sur le volant, fixant sa soeur avec une once d'agacement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à la traîner là pour rien, puisque son homme était clairement chez le médecin, et elle faisait le guet pour rien alors qu'elle aurait pu se trouver au chaud avec son fiancé.

- Je te jure que si tu m'as traîné ici pour rien, ça va pas le faire, marmonna Brianna en balayant la rue du regard.

Elle avait l'impression de commettre une grosse faute.

- Mais non, mais non... Tiens regarde, il sort! Prépare toi à le suivre, lui ordonna Nikki en se baissant à toute vitesse pour ne pas se faire attraper en plein espionnage, frénétique. Démarre.

- Pas tout de suite, c'est trop suspect et relève toi, tu es ridicule.

Nicole obtempéra dès lors que sa sœur démarra pour filer la voiture rutilante de John, gardant tant bien que mal ses distances, laissant 2 voitures entre eux selon le guide que Nikki avait dégoté sur internet. Il les mena jusqu'à sa vaste demeure à bon train, où attendait déjà un autre véhicule.

Une blonde juchée sur talons hauts et en petite robe blanche en sortie pour s'engager dans la cours et rentrer par l'imposante porte à sa suite.

Nicole se détacha à la va-vite, s'emmêlant avec la ceinture de sécurité, retira ses escarpins et s'extirpa de la voiture sous les réprobations de sa jumelle qui la suivait pourtant. Nicole emprunta le même chemin à toute vitesse avant que le portail protégeant la propriété ne se referme. Les jumelles Bella se retrouvèrent enfermées dans le jardin, pieds nus et dans un état assez... Extrême: Brianna car elle était en colère après sa sœur qui la poussait à faire les 400 coups et Nicole qui ne tenait plus en place, impatiente de lui prouver qu'elle avait raison... Bien qu'une part d'elle souhaite qu'il ne s'agisse d'un malentendu.

Nicole tira Brie par la main, lui faisant contourner l'imposante demeure afin d'avoir accès aux fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine sur une même façade, environnée par les senteurs délicates du jardin s'étendant un peu plus loin à l'avant. Des flaques de lumières jetées par certaines fenêtres les guidaient dans leur aventure et ce jusqu'à l'endroit voulu.

- On est ridicules, marmonna Brie en s'agenouillant au pied d'une fenêtre afin de ne pas se faire apercevoir par le résidant, des hautes herbes aromatiques venant lui chatouiller les bras. Je te déteste.

- Tais toi! Je le vois... Avec une bouteille de vin, ce à quoi je n'ai pas le droit après une dure semaine, fit-t-elle amèrement constater, regrettant déjà d'avoir fait le déplacement. La garce arrive...

Brie la détailla, devinant sa silhouette dans l'ombre, incrédule avant de se reconcentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle se figea lorsque la blonde fit son apparition et vint se coller comme une sangsue à John qui lui offrait un verre de vin rouge, le liquide pétillant à la lumière.

Elle lança une prière muette pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin, mais Dieu n'était pas à l'écoute ce soir là. En effet, le baiser se scella sous leurs yeux et ce fut John qui l'initia. Brie serra la main de Nikki avec force tandis qu'elle restait là, comme paralysée, suivant le couple du regard qui commençait à se déshabiller furieusement, renversant le verre de la demoiselle au sol.

- Ça suffit comme ça, on rentre à la maison, indiqua Brianna en la redressant et refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, escaladant le portail avec souplesse, Nicole la suivant comme un automate, le regard embué perdu dans le vide. Tu le savais ça, pourquoi tu as voulu me prouver que t'avais raison à ce point?

* * *

Elle garda le silence tout le long du trajet et même une fois à la maison, se contentant de sangloter dans son coin, recroquevillée sur son siège, tournée vers la fenêtre, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Brie ne cessa de l'observer avec préoccupation et compassion, n'osant la toucher ou lui adresser la parole. Connaissant son caractère, elle s'attendait à une explosion, mais la voir dans cet état était nettement plus alarmant.  
Une fois arrivée à destination, Nicole s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant que sa jumelle appelait Natalya à la rescousse, mettant en place une petite soirée entre filles pour lui remonter le moral avec le moyens du bord après avoir obtenu son accord. Pendant que Brie préparait le dîner et sortait l'alcool, elle composa le numéro de Dean qui répondit quasiment aussitôt.  
Elle resta discrète quelques instants, mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elle pleurait, luttant pour donner bonne impression.

- Il a recommencé, je l'ai vu, souffla la brune entre deux sanglots contenus, sa gorge la brûlant. Elle se laissa glissa contre le mur et s'y adossa, une main devant les yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Tu t'en doutais, tu l'as déjà vu. Tu voulais te faire du mal, Nikki? S'enquit le jeune homme, soucieux, des bruits de verres s'entrechoquant et des voix d'hommes l'environnaient. Je te l'avais dit.

- Je voulais en avoir le cœur net puis pour le prouver à Brie, se justifia-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière, les paupières abaissées. Et je voulais être sûr de l'effet que ça me faisait.

- Et ça te fait mal parce que tu l'aimes, énonça Dean avec une certaine indulgence dans la voix qui la laissa pantoise.

Même si elle était blessée, écœurée et qu'elle se réfugiait avec lui, les sentiments ne pouvaient pas s'évaporer en un claquement de doigt.  
Cet homme était bien trop bon, elle n'estimait pas mériter autant alors qu'elle était autant à blâmer que John, même si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'un autre.

- Pardon Dean.., geignit la brun, sa crise de larmes repartant de plus belle et cela l'énerva au point de frapper dans le mur et jeter ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'me fais pitié, je pleure pas comme ça d'habitude. Pardon.

- Arrête de t'excuser. C'est ce salaud qui devrait se traîner à tes pieds et te demander pardon et pas toi! Bon, t'es où?

- Chez Brie, elle me prépare une soirée entre filles pour me remonter le moral.

- Parfait! Ça me remplacera pas, mais tu pourras boire et clasher qui tu veux, fit-il avec un rire moqueur et une telle douceur dans la voix que cela la fit sourire entre ses larmes.

- J'aimerai être avec toi, avoua Nikki qui se redressait pour faire face à son reflet qui la fit grimacer. Elle s'empressa de se refaire une beauté comme si elle allait parader sur un podium, mais elle se sentait mieux ainsi pomponnée. J'en ai besoin.

Elle devina qu'il souriait à l'entente de ses parles malgré son entourage agité et elle pouvait presque voir ses adorables fossettes à l'autre bout du fil. Cela fut tellement contagieux qu'elle se sentait prête à repartir à l'attaque, redevenir la garce qu'elle était, du moins pour la soirée afin de bien se changer les idées.

- Non Seth j'ai pas ton foutu déodorant, t'as qu'à demander à Roman. T'as pas remarqué que j'étais occupé?

- C'est qui? L'entendit-t-elle demander.

- Ta nana, elle me kiffe, répondit Dean avec prétention ce qui lui valut une belle insulte et un rire tonitruant de la part de Roman. Il attendit que ses amis s'éloignent avant de reprendre: On se voit vendredi soir, promis.

- Chouette... Et les gars seront là?

- C'est un peu tôt pour se présenter aux familles respectives, à la place t'auras du vin et à manger! Bon faut que je te laisse sinon il va vraiment croire que je drague sa copine. Sois forte d'ici vendredi. Moi j'penserais à toi dans mon lit.

- Pervers. A vendredi!

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa sœur et Natalya, qui s'était empressée de répondre à l'appel paniqué de cette dernier, un large sourire barrait son visage et elle avait repris son petit air suffisant qui lui donnait sa fameuse réputation. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard déconcerté avant de décider de se réjouir plutôt que de chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Dans tout les cas, ça restait une occasion pour ouvrir une bouteille de champagne et d'échanger des informations croustillantes.  
Nicole les attira contre elle pour un câlin collectif et les remercia de leur gentille attention avant d'ouvrir la bouteille avec un cri d'excitation.

* * *

Le moment tant attendu de la semaine arrivait enfin pour Nicole qui avait finalement pu faire une grasse matinée puisque Randy avait appelé à une heure bien trop matinale pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir pour le petit-déjeuner sous peine de se faire décapiter par sa petite amie.  
Elle avait donc eut sa journée entière afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous romantique ou peu importe le nom qu'on pouvait donner à cela.  
L'excitation se faisait sentir, devenant de plus en plus palpable au fil des heures, l'ambiance bouillonnante habituelle des soirées sur le ring ou en coulisse des quotidiennes ne faisant qu'empirer cette sensation. Nicole, qui avait été forcée de revêtir sa tenue si jamais elle devait faire une apparition surprise devant les caméras, arpentait la salle de repos bondée, se demandant si elle pouvait s'éclipser maintenant ou non et surtout qu'elle excuse elle pouvait bien trouver si jamais John la cherchait.

Lorsque Natalya entra dan la pièce, toute vêtue de rose, elle sauta sur l'occasion:

- Nattie, tu peux me rendre un service?!

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

- Si John te demande où je suis, tu veux bien lui dire que je suis avec toi car tu t'es engueulé avec Tyson? La supplia Nicole, les mains jointes devant elle en une prière.

- Mais tu ne seras bien entendu pas avec moi puisque je ne me suis pas disputée avec mon mari, fit la petite blonde avec une petite moue, une main sur les hanches l'autre levée au ciel. Tu es bizarre depuis que.. .Tu sais... Bref, c'est pas mes histoires. J'accepte de te couvrir cette fois, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques pour quoi je dois mentir au Golden Boy de la fédération pour tes beaux yeux.

Après l'avoir chaudement remercié pour son aide, elle fila prévenir sa soeur de son petit coup monté qui l'interloqua tout autant, mais elle ne prit la peine de lui expliquer. Elle renfila sa casquette de petite amie de John, le félicita pour sa victoire dès lors qu'il rejoignit les coulisses et prétexta donc d'aller réconforter l'une de ses plus précieuses amies, ce qu'il l'encouragea vivement à faire.

[Lady Gaga - Manicure]

Elle s'éclipsa donc en compagnie de la blonde qui se voyait forcée de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre d'hôtel afin de mieux vendre cette petite comédie, ce qu'elle fit en ronchonnant et la menaçant de représailles si jamais ça ne valait pas le coup.

Et Nicole se retrouva seule dans le couloir de l'hôtel avec son ardeur et son impatience presque enfantine. Elle passa récupérer une robe de rechange, des sous-vêtements pour le lendemain qu'elle fourra dans son sac Balenciaga, enfila une paire de chaussure plus digne de sa personne. Elle s'appliqua du rouge à lèvres rouge et s'admira dans le miroir de plein pieds de sa chambre après avoir bouclé ses cheveux à la va-vite et sortit, sûre d'elle, une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahissant, fusant dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir dans sa petite tenue. Se rendre à rendez-vous intime à l'insu de tous était particulièrement enivrant et l'idée de le retrouver lui donna des ailes.

Après une légère inspiration, elle frappa à la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué. Celle-ci mit du temps avant de s'ouvrir, au point de lui faire perdre patience mais lorsqu'il l'entrebâilla et qu'elle le vit, beau à en mourir dans un simple jean, et un haut gris près du corps, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres elle sut que cela valait le coup plus que tout.

- Bonsoir Jonathan, chuchota-t-elle avec suavité en adoptant une pose aguichante, la hanche de côté afin de mettre ses courbes en valeur, la tête penchée.

Il fut tellement sonné de la voir sur le pas de sa porte en mini short, brassière de cuir et talons hauts que sa cigarette lui en tomba de la bouche et il resta là pantelant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'invite et claque la porte d'un coup de hanche.  
Elle prit le temps de le détailler d'un regard gourmand, un sourire aguichant jouant sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment le mieux placé pour l'aider à panser ses plaies, la faire redevenir la femme qui faisaient tourner la tête de ses collègues, entre autres.  
Dean, pour sa part, se moquait qu'elles étaient les véritables raisons de sa venue, si elle y tenait réellement ou si c'était pour oublier l'outrage, le fait était qu'elle était à ces côtés cette nuit et qu'il devenait fou à la regarder, immobile à lui faire face. Tout en elle respirait la volupté à tel point qu'il souffrait de devoir la partager.  
Bien plus sulfureuse que lors de le peur premier tête-à-tête, elle se pavana jusqu'à lui, jouant avec ses cheveux et caressant ses courbes dissimulées par le simili cuir, mais ce fut lui qui l'attrapa par le bord de son décolleté pour la coller avec brusquerie à lui et fondre sur ses lèvres avides. La brune déchira purement et simplement le t-shirt du champion des Etats-Unis alors qu'il lui retirait sa brassière afin de dévoiler sa poitrine nue et s'arrêta pour se régaler.

Affamée, ayant bien trop attendu ce moment, elle plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors que leurs langues se caressait avec frénésie, il la souleva et plaça les mains sous ses fesses pour la portée jusqu'à la chambre à proprement parlé où il la jeta sur l'imposant lit. Nicole retira ses escarpins puis se mit à genoux pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon, mais il la repoussa en arrière dès lors que cela fut fait. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux si ce n'est elle, absolument divine et toujours dotée de cette pointe d'admiration dans le regard.  
Il embrassa sa poitrine nue, son ventre ferme tout en retirant son short par des gestes précis et rapides. D'humeur joueuse, elle le fit basculer sur le côté pour s'installer en position d'amazone et suçoter la peau de son cou, griffant ses pectoraux et abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et le sentir frissonner d'extase sous elle fut la gloire de sa semaine.  
Dean entremêla ses doigts au sien tandis qu'il renversait de nouveau la situation, jouant de sa langue et de ses doigts agiles pour la faire se cambrer et le supplier de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ces suppliques sonnaient comme la voix des anges à ses oreilles et il aurait presque été condamnable de ne pas lui faire honneur.

* * *

- Tu m'as manqué, confessa Nicole à présent confortablement installée sous les draps, son fameux verre de vin rouge à la main, l'autre serrant la sienne dans la chaleur du tissu froissé, une assiette de saumon posée sur ses genoux. Je veux dire, vraiment.

- Moi aussi, la rassura-t-il en baisant le dessus de son crâne avant de l'attirer contre lui puis de se replonger dans l'épisode de Game of Thrones rediffusé à la télévision, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa surprise. C'est un sacré compliment venant de moi.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de ta réputation de tombeur. Tu as l'embarras du choix avec toutes les fans en délire prête à te jeter leurs culottes au visage, fit la brune sans montrer le moindre signe de jalousie, se contentant de jongler entre sa boisson et son repas et de découvrir la série, en sécurité dans ses bras. T'as bien raison de profiter tant que t'es encore célibataire.

- J'pensais pas que la rumeur était autant répandue... Mais je te rassure aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville!

- J'espère bien! Et non c'est pas répandu, c'est juste que...Je trouve que ça se voit sur toi, enfin je trouve.

- Arrête de parler de ça Nikki. Le principal c'est que c'est toi qui est là, et toi dont je m'occupe, pas une pauvre fille récupérée dans un bar, murmura-t-il en lui tenant le visage en coupe pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoute. Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait implicitement des aventures de John également, mais elle décida de le chasser de son esprit. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis les lèvres. Je m'occuperais toujours de toi. Tu es une reine et c'est ce que tu mérites. Ne t'occupe pas des autres car tu es la seule qui a le privilège d'avoir dormi avec moi.

Nicole eut la folle envie de lui sauter au cou, rester là, en paix et ne jamais quitter cette bulle si réconfortante. Elle avait aussi envie de lui dire que cela la dérangeait qu'il voit d'autres filles, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit et c'était trop tôt.

* * *

De lourds coups à la porte de la suite le réveillèrent. La première fois, il ne se leva pas, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur du corps endormi de Nikki ni ce bien-être presque naturel lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Au bout de la quatrième fois, soit lorsque la belle au boit dormant émergea à son tour, il se décida à aller voir de quoi il retournait. Y mettant toute son irritation, il se dirigea vers la porte en ronchonnant, une main devant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière tandis que la brune se redressait sur ses coudes pour le suivre du regard.

Voir Seth et Roman déjà prêts par le judas lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il revint sur ses pas pour la sortir du lit le plus délicatement possible.

- Va te cacher dans la salle de bain, c'est les mecs!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou! Voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard, j'étais en période de partiels et je travaillais en même temps donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite.

Un énorme merci à Ignis pour son adorable review qui me motive! J'espère que ce petit chapitre sera à la hauteur même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et rassure-toi, la suite arrive ;) 

* * *

- Tu crois que je suis du genre à me cacher dans la salle de bain?! S'énerva Nicole en s'asseyant sous les draps, les yeux encore collés par la fatigue, tendant de discipliner sa crinière.

- Tu préfères peut être le placard? Bouge! Ordonna-t-il en lui désignant la porte et lui passant ses escarpins qui la vendrait automatiquement, donnant soudain l'impression d'être sur ressort. Ils sont capables de défoncer la porte si je viens pas ouvrir et il est pas encore temps pour qu'ils apprennent que je me tape la copine de John Cena.

- Et pourquoi pas? Je pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à répandre des rumeurs, fit la brune en ramassant sa tenue de spectacle et ses sous-vêtements, étouffant un bâillement contre le dos de sa main.

- Oui, mais pas comme ça. Je veux le faire bien. Laisse certaines affaires traîner, ça leur fera croire que j'ai ramené une fan hier soir, comme ça tu pourras prendre ta douche sans qu'ils trouvent ça louche.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une fan de catch porte des Louboutins? A un show? Ironisa la jeune femme qui jetaient donc ses dessous pour mieux vendre l'illusion, en tenue d'Eve, les rayons du soleil parant sa chevelure de reflets d'or.

Sa fierté d'homme, mais aussi son cœur se gonflèrent à cette vue réjouissante: pour une fois, il se sentait chanceux d'être dans une telle situation parce que celle-ci était différente. Nicole était différente à ses yeux et il aurait aimé lui montrer avec plus de panache, mais il fallait se contenter du peu qu'ils avaient.  
De nouveaux coups à la porte le coupèrent dans ses douces divagations. Il enfila son boxer et son jean à la va-vite, donna une tape sur les fesses rebondies de Nikki qui partit se cacher dans la salle de bain en trottinant, serrant ses chaussures et ses vêtements contre sa poitrine.

- C'est pas trop tôt, on a cru que t'étais mort, râla Roman en rentrant, toujours aussi impressionnant même en jean et simple sweat zippé passé sur un t-shirt bleu. Tu foutais quoi? On est censé partir dans une demi-heure!

- Il a rendu une fan heureuse, répondit Seth à sa place, venant de remarquer les vêtements jonchant le sol. Il jeta un regard réprobateur à Dean qui a hocha les épaules avec son flegme habituelle, un sourire satisfait étirant ses fines lèvres. On aura l'honneur de la rencontrer celle-là?

- Vaut mieux pas, trop de jalousie.

- Arrête de faire le con, prépare-toi et dit à ta gazelle de se dépêcher, on a de la route, fit gentiment Roman en l'aidant à ranger ses affaires après l'avoir félicité d'une tape sur l'omoplate. En plus je crève de faim, si il reste plus rien à cause de toi, je ferais en sorte que tu n'es plus aucune minette à ramener chez toi.

- Oh justement, elles voudront toutes venir jouer à l'infirmière!

Roman ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa désinvolture tandis que Seth fixait le sac à main blanc matelassé posé contre le mur, fouillant dans ses souvenirs afin de remettre le doigt sur l'instant où il avait déjà vu ce sac. Puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux: il se souvint des jumelles Bella leur passant devant avec leurs bagages et leurs talons hauts, cet exact même sac au bras de Nicole...Enfin du moins il supposait que c'était elle, faisant la différence avec la couleur de cheveux et la poitrine.

Stupéfait, il dévisagea son ami en se demandant si ce n'était qu'une bien curieuse coïncidence et, si non, comment il avait réussi à appâter la petite amie du Golden Boy de la fédération qui semblait éperdument amoureuse de ce dernier.

Nicole les écoutait depuis sa cachette, l'eau coulant derrière elle étouffant les éventuels bruits qu'elle pouvait produire... Et notamment le vibreur de son téléphone portable sur le carrelage. Non mais quel idée avait Randy de l'appeler à cette heure-ci?!  
Quelque peu excitée par le goût du risque, elle décrocha et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et de faire vite dans un chuchotement à peine audible à cause de l'eau.

- Je suis libre pour discuter, mais pas longtemps car je dois repartir sur la route. Tu veux venir prendre le petit-dej'?

- Avec plaisir, laisse moi juste le temps de me préparer et je te rejoins en bas.

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, filant prendre une douche bien méritée pendant que les hommes emballaient le tout en plaisantant de tout et rien, dressant le programme de la semaine à venir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce dans un nuage de parfum, de nouveau vêtue d'une de ses robes affriolantes, ce qui la définissait au mieux, Dean était de nouveau seul et il fut subjugué par sa prestance, son apparence comme si il la découvrait pour la première fois, comme ce soir où il avait vu la vraie Nicole derrière le masque.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Randy, je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle en récupérant son sac pour y fourrer son linge de la veille.

- Tu passes à quelqu'un d'autres comme ça dès le matin toi?

- Sois pas jaloux Dean! Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu es le seul avec qui je fais des bêtises, assura Nicole avec un clin d'œil, glissant quelques mèches indisciplinées derrière son oreille.

Il le prit à la rigolade, mais cette remarque le dérangea plus que cela n'aurait dû. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un homme facile qui se satisfaisait de n'importe quelle femme...ce qui était vrai il y a encore très peu de temps, mais ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Car il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion et surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie depuis qu'elle été entrée dans sa vie... Sauf que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt à dire. Il préférait attendre qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas y aller à l'aveuglette avant de s'avancer sur cette pente savonneuse.

- Merci pour ce premier rendez-vous, j'attends le prochain avec impatience... et merci d'être là.

- Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi, lui rappela-t-il avant de lui donner un tendre baiser d'adieu. Fais attention à toi et hésite pas si ça ne va pas.

La brune pressa sa main avec reconnaissance, se permettant d'admirer ses yeux bleus clairs avant de quitter la chambre de sa démarche chaloupée, accentuée juste pour son petit plaisir et elle devina que son cadeau avait fait son petit effet en sentant son regard brûlé son dos et sa chute de reins.

Le monde sembla s'obscurcir, perdre de sa saveur dès lors que la pote se referma sur sa superbe silhouette et Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé de toute énergie.

Il se sentait presque incomplet sans elle à ses côtés, c'était un bien curieux sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté jusque là, du moins de façon si inquiétante.

* * *

Randy l'attendait sagement dans un coin de la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel, dans une tenue décontractée propre à tous les catcheurs en weekend. Au passage, elle salua tous ceux qu'elle connaissait y comprit Seth et Roman qui la regardèrent comme si elle venaient de les gifler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la diva les prenait soudainement en compte.

Elle remercia Natalya, à table avec son mari, sa sœur, Daniel, Ariane et Trinity, pour son aide en lui promettant une petite soirée puis rejoignit le visage de la fédération qui lui avait commandé tous ses mets favoris. A savoir, un macchiato fumant, des croissants beurrés et des pancakes. Rien que de la matière grasse. c'était son pêché mignon.  
Elle lui plaqua une bise bruyante sur chaque joue et s'installa sur la banquette à l'opposé, se frottant les mains, l'eau à la bouche.

- Merci de m'accorder du temps et me gâter comme ça! Pépia Nicole qui se jeta goulûment sur ses pancakes, la tablée entière de ses amis la dévisageant avec curiosité. Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle copine?

- Bien, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de pas trop la brusquer en partant le matin pour rejoindre l'une de mes belles collègues, la complimenta le champion poids lourd avec une gentillesse et une sincérité toute désintéressée et elle lui en était particulièrement reconnaissante. Il but une gorgée de son café noir, la scrutant avec curiosité pendant quelle dévorait son petit-déjeuner de compétition. Tu n'es pas avec John?

- Non, j'étais avec Nattie cette nuit, ça allait pas fort, expliqua la jolie brune tout en se goinfrant, se cachant derrière sa main. Randy jeta un coup d'œil à la concernée qui pétillait, comme à son habitude, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Je suis contente que ça se passe bien pour toi, tu le mérites. Ça doit te faire du bien un peu de tendresse après tout ça.

- C'est vrai... Et toi, ça se passe bien?

- Oh oui, t'inquiète pas!

- Je ne crois pas vu que tu m'as demandé de te parler des soirées. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus Nikki, si tu me l'as demandé, c'est que tu as des doutes, qu'il y a un problème.

Nicole considéra quelques instants le fait de lui révéler la vérité, mais elle se ravisa: c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de John, en aucun cas il ne prendrait son parti et cela risquerait de la mettre dans de sales draps. On avait jamais vu un homme retourner sa veste contre son ami afin de prendre le parti d'une femme.

- Oui, j'ai des doutes, je trouve qu'il...N'est plus comme avant, qu'il est plus distant, marmonna la brune, se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse fumante, cet aveu lui nouant la gorge. Ne voulant pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, elle s'abima dans la contemplation du jardin de l'autre côté de la vitre. Peut être que tu sais des choses vu que tu fais les 400 coups avec lui.

- Honnêtement, je n'ai rien vu qui puissent te porter préjudice, je te le jure sur ma ceinture de champion, mais je ne suis pas avec lui tout le temps, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il fait de son temps libre. Et vu ses anciennes aventures sulfureuses, je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes, assura Randy en approchant une main rassurante de la sienne, mais n'osant pas la toucher de peur d'attiser les commérages de leur entourage. Pour son attitude, peut être qu'autre chose ne va pas, mais ça c'est à toi de lui demander. Il y a des secrets qu'on ne dit qu'à la femme de sa vie.

- Je crois que je ne le suis plus, fit Nikki en haussant les épaules avec un petit rire désinvolte qui dissimulait sa peine. Un mince sourire de compassion étira les lèvres de Randy et elle vit dans son regard azur qu'il était sincère.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as l'air de très bien le vivre: tu es sublime et tu ne devrais même pas penser à ce qu'on te trompe, la flatta le catcheur, ce qui lui redonna un peu de sa confiance coutumière même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Si jamais j'apprends ou vois quelque chose de grave, je te le dirais. C'est mon ami, mais il a ses défauts... Et si jamais c'est vrai, qu'il n'est pas sérieux, ne perd pas ton temps avec lui en espérant le faire changer. Tourne-toi vers quelqu'un de stable qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur et toujours avec la même intensité peu importe ton état, ta tenue, quelqu'un qui sera à tes côtés peu importe la situation qu'il traverse aussi. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Tu me ferais presque pleurer! S'exclama Nicole en guise de remerciement, les yeux embués, touchée par ses paroles et par le fait qu'elle pensait avoir justement trouver la personne idyllique qu'il décrivait. Parlons de choses moins sérieuses: tu viens à la fête la semaine prochaine?

- Évidemment, quelle question!

* * *

Malgré l'hiver qui prenait ses quartiers sur la ville de Floride, le temps restait clément et le soleil réchauffait les promeneurs du dimanche. Nicole, accompagnée de Brie et Natalya s'engouffraient dans le gymnase de la fédération en discutant vivement de leur séjour imminent en Angleterre qui les enchantait, même si c'était pour le travail.  
Le trio s'empressa de se changer dans les vestiaires sans jamais cesser de discuter, venues là pour être au meilleur de leur forme pour la semaine à venir. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la vaste salle d'entraînement et ce grâce à la présence de Fandango qui s'entraînait en musique et du Shield au grand complet qui bataillait, en sueur, pour le plaisir de ces dames qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt pour les admirer. Nicole et Natalya, malgré le fait qu'elles soient en couple, étaient toujours les premières sur les rangs pour profiter de la vue et celle-ci valait le détour.  
Nicole s'attendait à les trouver là puisque Dean le lui avait justement indiqué par sms. Nattie, qui avait justement envie d'une petite remise à niveau, les avait tiré au gymnase. C'était presque à croire que la blonde avait lu dans ses pensées!

Le schéma inverse se produisit dès lors que ce fut elles qui entrèrent en piste, commençant par une une série d'exercices pour tester leur souplesse, jouant de leurs atouts, à l'exception de Brie qui levait les yeux au ciel bien que gardant à l'esprit que sa soeur adorée avait besoin de ça pour aller bien en ce moment.

Dean était bien évidemment le plus admirateur, Seth le suppliait de se concentrer, se plaignant de son attention digne d'un enfant de 3ans et Roman se comportait en véritable gentleman, aspiré dans ses exercices.

Fandango vint saluer les nouvelles arrivantes, toujours aussi charmant et décida de se joindre à elles, les complimentant à tour de bras sous le regard scrutateur de Dean. Ce n'était pas mal attentionné, c'était presque une attitude naturel chez lui, comme si c'était dans son sang.

Les heures défilérent sans que leur motivation ne faiblissent et ils en vinrent à tous s'entraîner ensemble dans une ambiance bonne enfant à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas dans un tel milieu. Nikki avait décidé de ne pas jouer la carte de la retenue, de l'ignorance à l'égard de Dean car cela risquait d'être trop suspect surtout venant d'elle de nature si exubérante. Elle plaisanta donc avec tous les hommes, jouant de ses charmes, faisant râler Brie et rire Natalya au contact facile.  
Fandago fini par les quitter, laissant le Shield livré aux trio de femmes.

Voyant le soleil commençant à décliner derrière les grattes-ciels de Tampa et voulant démasquer la propriétaire du fameux sac blanc que Nicole ne portait malheureusement pas pour l'occasion, Seth eut une petite idée, mais il fut devancé par Dean, véritable charmeur:

- Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre les filles? C'est moi qui invite.

- A fond! Ça permettra de mieux se connaître! Pépia Natalya qui prenait déjà la direction des vestiaires, toute excitée.

- Si on me paye l'alcool, je suis toujours partante, fit Nikki avec un sourire enjoué puis elle fixa sa sœur avec insistance.

- Il faut quelqu'un pour te surveiller, je viens, marmonna Brie qui jouait la réservée, mais Nikki était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle était la pire avec de l'alcool dans le sang. On va se préparer, on se rejoint devant les gars!

Et les jumelles Bella partirent en direction des vestiaires bras-dessus bras-dessous où la blonde les attendait déjà et Brie ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander pourquoi il avait choisi cet instant pour se rapprocher. Dean les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire victorieux, impatient à l'idée de relever ce nouveau défi, mettre cette nouvelle relation à l'épreuve du ''public''.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, voici la suite! Ça avance à petits pas, ce n'est pas hyper trépidant, mais j'espère que cela vous plait toujours.

Encore un grand merci à Ignis pour sa review, c'est un peu pour toi que je poste si vite aha :p

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à critiquer, je suis preneuse.

* * *

Le petit groupe était installé à la terrasse du bar le plus proche du gymnase malgré la température qui chutait à cause de Dean, unique fumeur. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils avaient prit place et l'échange se faisait naturellement. Même Brie s'était prise au jeu et riait de bon coeur aux histoires de Dean et Seth, compatissant pour Roman qui devait supporter le premier. Nicole flamboyait, comme à son habitude, répondant avec des répliques parfois un peu gênantes. D'apparence, elle était fidèle à elle-même, mais à l'extérieur, la proximité de Dean la mettait dans tout ses états. Elle sentait ces étranges papillons s'agiter au creux de son ventre, des frissons dans tout son corps dès que son regard l'effleurait ou simplement dès qu'elle entendait sa voix grave.

- C'est vraiment débile qu'on se soit pas côtoyé avant, on fait vraiment pas attention aux gens avec qui on travaille, souligna Natalya qui jouait avec la touillette de son Cosmopolitan rose, assortie à sa tunique.

- C'est les costumes et le rôle qui font ça, on fait flipper, reconnu Roman avec un petit haussement d'épaules, faussement attristé. Les gens nous fuient comme la peste.

- Non ça c'est parce que Dean est juste intenable avec les filles donc on ose pas se rapprocher des gens, corrigea Seth qui agitait la main, le faisant s'exclamer le concerné.

- C'est pas vrai, il nous a même pas dragué! Se plaignit la blonde en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, faussement vexée.

- Natalya, j'ai adoré sortir avec vous, mais tu m'as tapé dans l'oeil... ça te dirait de venir en boire un dernier verre chez moi? Proposa ce dernier d'un ton enjôleur un sourcil arqué, penché dans sa direction.

- Nooon, pourquoi tu l'as lancé, maugréa Seth en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, calé au fond de son siège, attendant la réaction de Nicole.

Roman et les trois femmes rirent de bon cœur, mais Nicole dû bien admettre que ce gringue, bien que faux, ne lui plaisait pas du tout et cela transparu sur son visage l'espace de quelques instants, mais juste assez pour que Seth saisisse le plissement sur son front. Les choses commençaient à se dessiner!

Pour une fois qu'elle sortait en sa présence et qu'il devait faire semblant de flirter, elle aurait préféré que se soit avec elle et elle le lui fit savoir en glissant son pieds contre le sien sous la table après s'être assurée que c'était bien lui et non pas l'un de ses camarades.

- En plus il est sérieux, fais gaffe, la prévint Roman qui se remettait de son léger fou rire.

- Avec plaisir...

- Nattie! S'exclamèrent les jumelles en choeur en la fixant avec étonnement.

- Laissez moi finir ma phrase! Avec plaisir si je n'étais pas mariée, termina la blonde en hochant la tête puis elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, frissonnante.

Dean fit semblant de prendre la mouche et se réinstalla convenablement. La vérité était qu'il était troublé par la présence du pieds contre le sien, du regard de braise de sa belle Nicole, de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient lorsqu'elle riait à leurs plaisanteries, de la délicatesse de ses mains autour de son verre qu'il aurait aimé serrer dans les siennes. Il aurait préféré « s'attaquer » à elle, mais il la portait trop en haute estime pour jouer avec elle comme avec les autres.

- Moi tu me fais peur tout court Dean, tu ressembles à Jack Nicholson dans Shining, admit Brie avant de s'excuser, une moue dépitée sur le visage ce qui fit rire les deux autres aux éclats. Mais bon c'est comme Nikki et moi, on à l'air de garces, mais on ne l'est pas!

- Pas tant que ça, la rattrapa Nicole avec un coup d'œil empli de sous-entendu, jouant avec ses cheveux pour renforcer l'impression de fille superficielle, un frisson la parcourant car sentant le regard de son amant sur elle. Avec sérieux, on devrait se faire ça plus souvent, on aura l'occasion cette semaine!

- Hey mais pourquoi pas sortir ce soir? Proposa Natalya avec enthousiasme, dansant déjà sur sa chaise et, en remarquant les petits sourires en coin des jumelles et l'échange de regards des membres du Shield, elle devina qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Ça a super bien commencé, on peut encore en profiter!

- Moi j'adorerai, mais vu qu'on part pour la tournée européenne, je vais rentrer voir ma famille, déclina Roman en se massant le menton.

Ses partenaires se levèrent et indiquèrent qu'ils allaient payer l'addition, laissant Roman aux mains du trio féminin.

- Tu reverras ta famille bientôt, tu veux vraiment pas venir faire la fête? Insista légèrement la blonde, le menton posé dans la paume de ses mains.

- J'aimerais, mais ma fille passe avant.

Les yeux des trois jeunes femmes s'illuminèrent d'un éclat tout particulier, typique aux femmes et leur besoin de maternité et toutes le jalousèrent un peu car il la chance d'avoir une famille alors qu'elles-même s'abstenaient, craignant de ne pas avoir le temps de s'en occuper.

- On comprend, c'est le plus important, assura Nicole en lui tapotant doucement la main, soudainement bien moins effrayé par l'animal. Elle a quel âge?

- Elle s'appelle comment? Continua Natalya qui s'était installée à sa droite

- Elle s'appelle Joelle et elle a 5 ans, répondit Roman, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, la fierté faisant briller son regard et illuminant ses traits.

Sa réponse provoqua un concert de petits cris d'attendrissement et il sortit son portefeuille pour en sortir une photo de la petite qu'il leur présenta. Les trois femmes qui l'entouraient à présent se pâmèrent devant le portrait, émerveillées.

A cette vue, le ressentiment de Nicole à l'égard de John qui refusait catégoriquement d'avoir des enfants s'intensifia car son excuse n'était même pas le travail. Il ne voulait pas, un point c'est tout.

- Les filles, ne faites pas d'enfants maintenant car il vous faudra choisir entre ça et le catch. Si vous choisissez le catch, vous ne le verrez que rarement et ça vous brisera le cœur.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors? Demanda Brie presque dans un murmure comme si elle craignait de le brusquer tandis que Natalya, particulièrement tactile, enroulant son bras autour de celui du samoan qui devait bien faire le double du sien. On voit bien que ça te fait mal maintenant...

- A l'époque, j'imaginais pas du tout que j'irais si loin, je ne voyais pas le problème... Et maintenant le Shield gagne en popularité et ça me fermerait toutes les portes d'arrêter maintenant.

- Rentre vite alors, elle t'attend, lui intima Nicole qui était plus touchée par son histoire qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, sachant que ses mots étaient véridiques, que malgré son désir de maternité, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Non mais j'y crois pas! On le laisse seul deux minutes avec des filles et ils se retrouvent avec un nuage de groupies, s'étonna Dean qui revenait, contemplant ce portrait tandis que Seth levait les yeux au ciel.

- Sois pas jaloux Ambrose, on t'aime aussi! Fit la blonde qui s'étira en arrière afin de lui tapoter l'avant-bras, la tête reposant contre son torse ferme ce qui lui valut une étreinte rapide du concerné.

Pour le bien-être de Nikki, son amie reprit aussitôt sa position initiale tandis que Roman se levait, prêt à les quitter. Ils le saluèrent, lui souhaitant de bien profiter de sa soirée et il leur dit à demain puisqu'ils se rejoindraient tous à l'aéroport, à l'exception de Nikki qui était censé utiliser le jet de John, ce qui pour une fois, ne l'enchanta pas.

La sortie fut donc arrangée et chacun repartit chez soi alors que la nuit tombait, jetant son voile sombre sur la ville aux milles lumières, afin de se préparer pour le grand moment.

* * *

Nicole avait passé une bonne heure à se préparer dans l'idée d'être la plus fabuleuse pour faire tomber Dean la renverse rien qu'à sa vue, ce qui étonna un peu son véritable compagnon. Elle fut particulièrement satisfaite du résultat final, mangea sur le pouce et s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture de la blonde où l'attendait déjà sa sœur côté passager, ravissante dans une courte robe bleue roi asymétrique.  
Tout le trajet se déroula dans une bulle d'enthousiasme provoquée par cette soirée avec de nouvelles personnes qu'elles côtoyaient pourtant quasiment chaque jour, mais Nicole était au bord de l'implosion, impatiente à l'idée d'enfin se retrouver avec lui dans un cadre ''public''. Un instant, elle se laissa même aller à penser que l'alcool pourrait servir d'excellent prétexte à un éventuel faux pas.

Une file s'étendait à perte de vue sur le trottoir longeant la façade du club Prana. Natalya eut quelques difficultés à trouver une place pour garer sa Berline, mais elle eut la chance de trouver un espace dans un parking non loin prévu pour le lieu. Le trio rayonnant avançait dans la rue et remontèrent la file d'attente sous les regards agacés des futurs clients, pour se présenter à l'entrée bloquée par les vigiles, où les attendait déjà les deux membres du Shield.

**[Promesses feat JB Lacoste - DIMMI]**

Seth avait sorti la veste de costume et les chaussures de villes ce qui changeait beaucoup du style militaire du show, mais Dean avait opté pour un peu plus de simplicité avec une veste en cuir et un t-shirt blanc basique qui semblait un peu trop étroit pour lui. Malgré ce style décontracté, Nicole le trouva à tomber. Elle voulait déjà l'entraîner dans un coin reculé et elle devina dans son regard bleu que la même pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement belle dans sa courte robe abricot décolletée, ses escarpins crémes et le fameux sac Balenciaga que Seth repéra aussitôt, remerciant intérieurement Dean et Natalya de lui faciliter autant la tâche.

Natalya, qui avait opté pour une robe rose à col empire, se jeta quasiment dans les bras de chacun, sincèrement heureuse de les retrouver malgré la courte séparation, Brie les étreignit avec plus de réserve, ce que fit également Nicole qui passa en dernière, prenant son temps avec Dean afin de laisser son souffle chaud caresser son oreille.  
Reconnaissant les jumelles Bella, le vigile ouvrit le cordon de sécurité à la petite troupe qui s'engagea rapidement à l'intérieur, pénétrant dans une bulle effervescente, bruyante, mais chaleureuse.  
Ils déposèrent les manteaux et sacs aux vestiaires avant de monter à l'étage de la boîte de nuit en elle-même, fendant la foule sans grands problèmes, Dean se mettant à l'arrière pour admirer le magnifique dos nu de Nicole révélé par l'absence de tissu et il profita de l'agitation ambiante pour poser sa main au creux de ses reins, montant les imposants escaliers en colimaçon à son rythme. Sentant son touché à présent familier, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux par dessus son épaule et passa son bras autour de sa taille sans que personne ne s'en formalise puisque la blonde était accrochée au bras de Seth, semblant raconter une histoire hilarante vu l'expression de Brie, étrangement à son aise.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage bondé, mais pas totalement plein à craquer, leur permettant de circuler assez aisément, ils filèrent au bar afin de commander une première tournée et portèrent un toast à leur ''rencontre'' tardive. Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent, les filles crièrent d'enthousiasme, leurs voix se perdant dans la musique et le brouhaha de la foule en folie. Dean vida son verre d'une traite sous les encouragements des filles et il eut une grimace dû au whisky lui piquant la gorge dès qu'il le reposa sur le comptoir.

Ce fut bien entendu Natalya qui les traîna sur la piste de danse, se dandinant déjà en rythme, tenant Brie d'une main et faisant signe aux autres d'approcher de l'index de sa main tenant son cocktail. Les effluves des premières verres au bar s'étaient à peine dissipées et leur permettait de se lancer sur la piste sans inhibition, aider par la joie de vivre naturelle de la blonde et l'exubérance de Nicole qui se trémoussait déjà sensuellement au son du saxophone, une main dans les cheveux, tenant Brie de l'autre. Tandis qu'un amas de femmes s'agglutinaient autour du duo masculin qui ne s'en préoccupaient pas , formant un cercle avec leurs collègues et à présent quasiment amies qui avaient de quoi faire pâlir les gravures de mode et forcément ces nouvelles fans.  
Afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Dean fit danser une heureuse élue de façon plus que suggestive. Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un regard réprobateur, pensant qu'il s'était peut être trompé, mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées par les jumelles qui l'attrapèrent toutes les deux par la taille pour le coincer dans un cercle restreint, leurs verres déjà vides dans leur main libre. Il attrapa la main de Nattie en hauteur comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage et il resta donc coincé entre les trois, ne sachant pas le nombre de jaloux qu'il créait dans la salle, mais en vérité il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dans tout les cas, il se garderait bien de préciser ce détail à sa petite amie, bien qu'il n'y est rien de tendancieux là-dedans.

La sueur commençait déjà à perler sur leurs peaux nues, découvertes aux faisceaux multicolores, la chaleur les envahissait,deux nouvelles tournées alcoolisées firent monter la température d'un cran et la conquête blonde de Dean sortait le grand jeu pour tenter d'accaparer toute son attention. Nicole remarqua avec agacement et envie que les hanches de la jeune femme, collées à celle de sa conquête, se déhanchait langoureusement, en rythme et qu'il faisait courir ses grandes mains le long de ses flancs. Jalouse, elle se mit dos à sa sœur afin de se trouver juste à portée de son regard et, les mains jointes en l'air, les paupières abaissées elle se déhanchait, descendant de plus en plus bas avec des mouvements lascifs tout en le fixant avec un regard de braise sans équivoque.

Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Il faisait danser l'inconnue, mais c'était Nicole et son corps dont les courbes mises en valeur par la coupe de la robe redessinées par la lumière presque aveuglante qu'il admirait... Et la blonde perdit tout son intérêt à ses yeux. La seule chose qu'il voulait se trouvait à porter de main et pour une fois il avait l'excuse de l'alcool pour profiter d'elle au ''grand jour''.

Il lâcha sa proie et rejoignit la brune qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, son troisième verre de la soirée plaquée dans son dos tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta alors, dansa avec entrain, virevoltant, sa longue chevelure brune tressautant au rythme de ses pas. Malgré son agitation, elle accrochait son regard chocolat enfiévré au sien, comme hypnotisée.  
Entendant les vives encouragements et rires derrière elle, elle se retourna, se retrouvant adossée au corps chaud de Dean qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, pour constater, sans grande surprise, que Brie était juchée sur l'un des podiums, un nouveau verre déjà vie de moitié à la main.

- Brie Moooode! Hurla Nikki en levant son verre à l'intention de sa sœur qui imita son geste tout comme Natalya à quelques mètres de là qui, pour sa part, attaquait son quatrième verre. Nicole ferma les yeux pour profiter de la présence rassurante contre elle puis elle se retourna afin de lui faire face. Brie commence déjà à faire son show, tu veux pas qu'on s'éclipse?

- Vite fait, l'entendit-t-elle chuchoter, ses doigts caressant déjà la peau satinée de son dos dénudé. Ce touché l'électrisa presque et la musique, enivrante, lui faisait quasiment perdre pieds. Seth surveille, j'en suis sûr.

Nicole s'assura que Brie attirait toute l'attention, ce qui était bien le cas, cette dernière se trémoussant sous les projecteurs, reine de la salle sur son podium, sa robe bleue mettant ses longues jambes en valeur. Remarquant que Nattie et Seth étaient de nouveaux accoudés au bar à passer une nouvelle commande pour toute la petite troupe en discutant de leurs compagnons de vie respectifs, Nicole abandonna sa sœur qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte et fendit la foule en direction d'un coin reculé protégé par un angle qui bloquait la vue depuis l'entrée, proche du balcon. Dean la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, mais voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, la brune le tira par le main dans son coin et l'embrassa langoureusement, presque soulagée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son protecteur, son refuge. Elle se blottit contre lui, le serrant le plus forte possible contre elle, le regard accroché au sien et son sourire lui fit oublier toutes ses inquiétudes, ses doutes.

Il glissa ses mains dans son dos nu et enfouit son nez au creux de sa nuque pour un instant de tendresse avant de déposer des baisers dans son décolleté indécent tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son t-shirt d'une main, l'autre se glissant tant bien que mal son son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux de la pulpe des doigts, la tête rejetée en arrière, appuyée contre le mur vibrant, les paupières closes.

Ce petit instant de paradis prit rapidement fin car il estima qu'il était temps de rejoindre le reste de la bande. Ce qu'ils firent donc, rebroussant chemin, jouant des épaules avec en train pour constater que Natalya avait rejoint la brune sur le podium et qu'elles dansaient dos à dos, en parfait accord, faisant signe à Seth de les rejoindre.

Ce dernier dévisagea d'ailleurs longuement Nicole dès qu'elle les rejoignit, il soutint son regard chocolat, sembla lui indiquer Dean d'un coup d'œil avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

Il savait, du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle l'interpréta.

Malgré ce doute presque paralysant qui s'insinua elle et qu'elle fit taire en ne buvant plus que de raison, elle s'amusa réellement.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou! Voici enfin la suite, qui ne contient pas le moindre dialogue donc je vous souhaite bien du courage. Chapitre plutôt calme, plus basé sur des réflexions qui se poursuivront dans le suivant et j'estime cela nécessaire, en espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été vaine pour vous.

Un énorme merci à ma Lolo et Ignis, toujours au rendez-vous.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, à donner votre avis, je suis preneuse dans la mesure où c'est constructif =)

* * *

Le réveil avait été particulièrement pénible pour Nicole passablement éméchée qui n'avait dormi que quelques petites heures suite à la soirée endiablée qui ne s'était pas terminé comme elle l'aurait souhaité. En effet, se faire réveiller par John la secouant par le bras au petit matin au beau milieu d'un rêve torride dans l'appartement de Dean, n'était pas très agréable. D'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre son véritable homme de prendre l'avion avec toute la troupe qu'ils formaient depuis hier, il fallait donc se lever aux aurores pour finir les bagages et se présenter à l'aéroport.

Ce fut donc ce qui la motiva à quitter les draps chauds, si accueillants en cette heure bien trop matinale. Sa tête tourna dès lors qu'elle posa le pied au sol et le monde autour d'elle sembla tanguer avec violence. Elle resta immobile le temps de s'adapter, ce qui lui prit quelques secondes puis elle fila sous la douche après avoir pris le doliprane que John avait laissé à son attention.

Sous l'eau brûlante qui lui remit l'esprit à l'endroit, les quelques morceaux manquants de la soirée se recollèrent. Elle se souvint donc que Seth avait été forcé de les ramener au volant de la berline de Natalya qui n'était pas en état de conduire, écroulée de rire sur la banquette arrière pendant que Brie chantait à tue-tête. Le pauvre avait traversé toute la ville pour les ramener à bon port, mais la brune n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui par la suite ou de ce que Dean avait bien pu faire, seul dans un taxi.

Elle l'avait quitté sur un baiser furtif au coin d'une rue puis elle avait rejoint les filles qui hurlaient et riaient aux éclats, Seth tentant de les apaiser afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du voisinage. Il avait dû les faire rentrer de force dans la voiture, mais une fois en route, il avait mit la radio à fond ce qui avait relancer la fête à laquelle Nicole s'était jointe avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, pensant au lieu où elle aurait dû se trouver, à la personne qui devrait l'enlacer, la bercer.

L'eau dégoulinant le long de sa peau emporta avec elle ces quelques regrets et sa migraine: elle avait un rôle à jouer tant qu'elle était ici et John méritait un tant soit peu d'attention vu la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à son retour. Il l'avait dorloté et là il l'attendait avec un énième petit déjeuner de champion pour la remettre d'aplomb. Pour le remercier, elle le salua d'une étreinte chaleureuse et d'un baiser fougueux. Il fallait bien se contenter de ce qu'elle avait sous la main et pourquoi pas de faire tourner le vent.

* * *

Lorsque Nicole, un peu plus couverte que d'habitude, c-est-à-dire portant une chemise rouge, forcément un peu trop ouverte, sur un pantalon, sa sœur l'attendait déjà, assise au bout d'une rangée, sa valise aux pieds, se massant la tempe d'une main, appuyée sur l'accoudoir. Apparemment, elle avait du mal à se remettre de cette nuit. Natalya, qui avait l'air en bien meilleure forme, surgit de nul part, lui apportant un gobelet de café de piètre qualité, traînant sa valise de l'autre, ses boucles blondes parfaites tressautant sur ses épaules, son mari sur les talons qui portait le double.  
La brune abandonna son petit ami qui achetait les billets au dernier moment, moyennant quelques dizaines de dollars en plus, et enregistrait leurs bagages. Elle rejoignit le banc des fêtardes tandis que TJ, l'adorable mari de Nattie lui massant les épaules, les questionnant sur leur soirée sans la moindre suspicion.

Seth et Dean choisirent de faire leur entrée à l'instant même où John les rejoignait, billets à la main. Dean, dans un état bien plus déplorable que son camarade frais comme si il avait fait une nuit complète, arborait malgré tout les marques de la bonne humeur sur son visage aux traits tirés. Le duo se dirigea vers eux et à l'étonnement de Nicole, John les accueillit d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, tout sourire, sans même les avoir fréquenté. Il les félicita même pour leur travail tandis qu'elle se tenait contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse en regardant les deux hommes avec bienveillance, toute émoustillée par cette dangereuse proximité.

Roman arriva à son tour, tenant sa fille par la main et accompagnée de sa belle fiancée , à l'instant même où Dean se moquait de la gueule de bois de Brie qui lui répondit par un petit coup de poing dans le ventre.

Natalya expliqua la situation de Roman au creux de l'oreille de son mari avant de faire un grand signe de main au concerné, se moquant totalement de ce que pouvait penser sa compagne. Le trio se dirigea vers eux, la petite Joëlle se pavanant devant eux en véritable petite star.

Les trois femmes eurent des petits cris d'admiration et Nicole s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau, la blonde faisant de même, toutes deux des étoiles plein les yeux. Tyson regardait sa femme avec tendresse, à l'inverse de John qui ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter, s'inquiétant surtout du discours pro-bébé que lui tiendrait Nikki suite à ça.

En revanche, Dean, moins en retrait que les autres hommes puisqu'il connaissait la famille du samoan depuis un moment, ébouriffait les cheveux de la petite et regardait la réaction de la brune du coin de l'œil, étrangement heureux de la voir ainsi. Il se rassura en se disant que c'était tout simplement car il était plus agréable de la voir ainsi que déprimée, au fond du gouffre comme lors de leur véritable première rencontre... Mais la vérité était que la voir heureuse, la voir sourire avec une telle douceur, ses petites étoiles illuminant ses yeux chocolats, le rendait heureux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela et se l'avouer était chose difficile pour lui, habituer à papillonner, butiner toutes les jolies fleurs qui se présentaient à lui.

Pourtant, il savait que se sentiment était là, logé dans son coeur, prêt à éclore si on lui en donnait la chance.

La fiancée de Roman, montrait un peu plus de réserves, peu habituée à autant de gens et guère rassurée à l'idée de découvrir autant de si jolis minois féminins gravitant tournant autour de son homme.

Les présentations furent rapidement faites et durant l'attente pour l'avion, la brune rongeait son frein en observant son petit ami et son amant discuter et plaisanter comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Seth, Natalya et Tyson participant activement tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa soeur en bien mauvais état, Joelle sur les genoux qui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, faisant rire les jumelles.

Nicole était sincèrement en train de remettre en cause le bien fondé de sa décision de se joindre au ''petit peuple'', voyant ce rapprochement d'un mauvais œil.

* * *

Son véritable regret fut bel et bien d'avoir prit l'avion ''commun''. Même si elle se retrouvait en première classe, c'était bien trop étroit et pas assez luxueux à son goût. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres et , malgré la bonne ambiance et le film diffusé à l'écran, c'était à la limite du supportable. C'était juste une habitude à reprendre après avoir voyagé pendant plusieurs moi en jet ou bus privé.

En revanche elle n'avait rien à redire sur ses partenaires qui mettaient du leur pour rendre le voyage plus agréable, mais voir Dean à quelques mètres de là et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, devoir se contenter de lui parler avec un petit air revêche était insoutenable. Pour faire passer le temps, elle dorlota Brie qui passa la majorité du trajet à dormir, et câlina John qui restait distant. Il ne raffolait pas particulièrement des étalages d'affection en public et passa son temps à pianoter sur sa tablette, comme hypnotisé.

Les heures, les journées défilèrent à toute allure jusqu'à la soirée le mardi soir, les empêchant tout bonnement d'avoir 2 minutes à eux derrière un rideau où dans une salle déserte, mais c'était les risques d'un métier si prenant. De plus, Nikki tentait d'arranger les choses avec John, du moins de voir si cela valait le coup de sauver cette relation, mais il n'était guère réceptif à ses tentatives de séduction. Vraiment, elle y mettait du sien afin de faire marcher les choses, car elle avait besoin d'avoir le coeur net sur l'état de son couple, mais quelque chose s'était clairement brisé entre eux.

Dean, pour sa part, tentait de faire croire à ses chers collègues que rien dans son attitude n'avait changé, mais le coeur n'y était pas et ce probablement pour la première fois depuis sa dernière véritable relation, désastreuse au point qu'il était aller trouver refuge auprès de toutes les filles un tant soit peu potables lui passant sous le nez. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, les autres femmes ne représentaient plus le moindre intérêt à ses yeux et c'était un rude changement à accepter. Il n'avait pas envie de trahir Nikki, même si c'était pour la protéger.

Voir à quelle vitesse ses sentiments à l'égard de la belle brune évoluait le terrorisait et ce sans prendre en compte l'ébauche de relation qui se dessinait entre The Shield et le grand John Cena.

* * *

La soirée arriva enfin, comme une aubaine pour les deux tourtereaux qui allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver avant une bonne semaine de séparation, sans compter les caméras de Total Divas qui allaient resurgir, les tenant encore plus éloignés et là forçant, elle, à se tenir au pas, à jouer l'amoureuse transit d'un homme qui s'éloignait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Alors que le noir de la nuit s'approfondissait et que les étoiles s'allumaient les unes après les autres, que la musique allaient en s'intensifiant sans que les conversations des catcheurs ne parviennent à la couvrir, les filles, jusque là réunies dans la chambre de Natalya, décidèrent de faire leur grande entrée dans la vaste salle de réception de l'hôtel transformée pour l'occasion, estimant s'être assez faites désirées.

**[Austin Mahone - MMM fYeah feat. Pitbull]**

Leur arrivée attirèrent quelques regard admirateurs, notamment des compagnons de ces dames, et certains un peu plus venimeux, mais aucune ne s'en préoccupa. Toutes se sentaient à leur aise dans leurs robes courtes et rien ne pouvaient leur retirer se sentiment de bien-être, presque d'auto-suffisance pour Nicole. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était si belle après tout! Les autres femmes n'avaient qu'à faire un effort si elles n'étaient pas satisfaites.

John et Daniel filèrent rejoindre les jumelles et Nikki eut la surprise de voir la fierté briller dans les yeux bleus de son petit ami qui lui apportait un verre de kir royal, mais c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas comme si il était fier de posséder un bel objet, tandis que Brie les fixait avec une once d'ahurissement: Nicole avait donc laisser les choses faire, acceptant de se faire traîner plus bas que terre.

Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était pas son problème pour l'instant. Elle pouvait enfin profiter de son fiancé, dans un cadre certes agité, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Décidément de bien bonne humeur, John attira sa petite amie sur la piste de danse déjà couverte d'hommes aux muscles saillants et de femmes en petites robes qui se rapprochaient, faisant fie des éventuelles relations imposées par la scène. L'ambiance était vraiment excellente et inattendue pour un tel environnement où les gens passaient leurs soirées à se taper dessus. La plupart les saluèrent vivement sans qu'ils ne comprennent réellement leurs paroles, mais ils répondirent à tout le monde avec chaleur, distribuant des étreintes ou accolade virile aux privilégiés.  
Le golden boy de la fédération la faisait tourbillonner, une de ses grandes mains plaquées contre le creux de ses reins, tenant l'autre avec tendresse et elle, tout sourire, toujours aux anges lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser, se souvint de ces délicieux moments passés ensemble lors des premiers mois, un temps idyllique qu'elle imaginait révolu.  
Elle se laissait aller contre son corps puissant, balançant les hanches rythmes, jouant des épaules et lui lançant des œillades joueuses, sirotant son kir de temps à autre...Et le tout avec élégance.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer, mais l'attitude de John la surprenait plus qu'agréablement ce fut donc pourquoi elle l'embrassa sauvagement, son corps pressé contre le sien à cause de la foule de catcheurs surexcités qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

Le couple fut rapidement rejoint sur la piste par une Natalya déjà survoltée qui guidait son mari , riant de bon cœur malgré ses pas hasardeux tout en essayant de ne pas renverser le contenu du verre. Brie, plus en retenue se dandinait dans un coin, les bras de son fiancé enroulés autour de sa taille de guêpe tout en plaisantant avec Trinity et Jey. Brie ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'attitude de sa soeur n'était pas normale,mais ce soir elle avait envie de penser à elle seule.

La diva entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de l'attendrir, ce qui lui valut un nouveau baiser sulfureux tandis qu'il suivait ses mouvements endiablés à l'aveuglette. Sa longue chevelure vint lui chatouiller le visage tandis qu'elle se retournait afin de prendre une posture plus sensuelle et faisait signe à la blonde de les rejoindre. Nattie le fit aussitôt, traversant la foule sans jamais s'arrêter de se dandiner sur ses talons hauts, les bras en l'air. Le temps qu'elle n'arrive à destination, Nicole termina son verre d'une traite et John, véritable gentleman, s'empressa de lui en chercher un nouveau dès qu'il perçut son petit regard quémandeur auquel il ne pouvait résister.

Nicole attrapa la main de la blonde pétillante et s'appuya à TJ de l'autre pour reprendre ses mouvements, la tête libre de toutes pensées gênantes, profitant simplement de l'instant et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle aimait autant faire la fête.

Sauf que le karma en décida autrement et elle l'aperçut en se tournant, une main dans les cheveux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres carmines. Il se tenait près du bar, magnifique comme à son habitude alors qu'il portait une tenue des plus banales, accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir, d'adorables fossettes se dessinant sur ses joues alors qu'il riait aux paroles de la blonde lui tenant compagnie. Seth et Roman les encadraient, comme d'accoutumée et discutaient également avec la femme qui se révéla être Renée Young, celle qui les interviewait.  
Avec un plissement de nez, fort mécontente par la proximité que son amant entretenait avec la jeune femme, elle se tourna pourtant vers le couple d'amis pour danser avec eux, faisant des petits gestes de main auxquels Nattie répondait avec malice. Elle virevoltait lentement, de façon un peu trop tendancieuse peut être, une main sur la hanche, fière du petit effet qu'elle produisait sur son entourage et elle envoya un baiser aux membres du Shield qui avait fini par la repérer. Natalya imita son geste avant de leur indiquer devenir par de grands mouvements de bras, tenant la main de son époux.

John refit surface avec deux nouveaux verres plein à ras bord et suivit de prés par Randy, très séduisant dans sa chemise bleue claire ouverte sur le haut et son simple jean. Nicole cria de joie à cette arrivée et se jeta au coup du nouvel arrivant qui la réceptionna avec un petit rire puis la jeune femme remercia son homme d'un baiser avant d'attaquer son second verre de kir. Natalya le salua avec plus de réserve, à l'inverse de TJ qui échangea une accolade fraternelle avec le champion poids lourd.  
La diva s'était remise à danser, infatigable, alors qu'Eva Marie, plus que voyante à cause de sa chevelure rouge vive, passait par là, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Elle l'interceptionna au passage et la tira par le bras dans le cercle avant de l'étreindre et elle lui intima de rester, lui assurant que l'ambiance était bien mieux ici qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans la salle. La nouvelle ne se fit pas priée et tenta de s'adapter à leurs pas assez énergiques.  
Étrangement de bonne humeur, elle enroula son bras gauche autour de celui de la rouge flamboyante et l'autre autour de celui de la blonde, posant son regard de braise sur Dean qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop la fixer, suivant la conversation d'une oreille peu attentive, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Renée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste bien trop érotique à ses yeux. Elle se maudit intérieurement de penser à une telle chose alors qu'elle était entourée de ses proches.

Avec un peu de retard, le Shield finit par répondre au signe de la blonde qui rendait la vie difficile à son mari, gesticulant avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle lui envoyait ses boucles en plein visage. Eva Marie sembla aux anges à la vue de ces hommes qui approchaient tandis que Nicole jugeait Renée du regard, jalouse, cela se trahissant dans un moue dédaigneuse. Pourtant, elle salua les membres de l'équipe par des étreintes rapides, captant le ''tu es magnifique ce soir'' de Dean auquel elle se contenta de répondre par un haussement de sourcil nonchalant et un petit sourire, mais hors de question qu'elle lui retourne le compliment ou se montre docile: la présence de la petite blonde ne l'enchantait pas et elle comptait bien le lui faire savoir. Il allait partir dès le lendemain, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver en véritable tête-à-tête depuis vendredi, elle s'attendait donc à plus de petites attentions.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle se contenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire ironique à Renée sans pour autant la saluer puis elle tourna les talons en rejetant sa chevelure brune par dessus son épaule dans un mouvement typique des starlettes holywoodiennes.  
La blonde le contempla avec une pointe d'étonnement mêlé à du mépris aussi, choquée de se faire ignorer de la sorte, une main sur la hanche, la fixant tandis qu'elle fendait la foule. Niki Bella était donc semblable à son personnage sur la scène: une garce.  
Renée lança un regard outré à Dean, faisant les gros yeux, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, chassant ainsi le sujet, commençant à la faire danser, la voix de basse de Roman résonnant non loin de ses oreilles car devant crier pour se faire entendre par Natalya.

Il se doutait qu'elle réagirait ainsi et il aurait aimé la poursuivre pour lui expliquer la situation, mais ça aurait été bien trop suspect. Il se contenta donc de rester là, espérant que la brune finirait par repointer le bout de son nez. En tout cas, il remarqua que John avait adopté la même attitude que lui, l'impassibilité.

Quant à Nicole, elle voyait la soirée déjà gâchée bien que cette dernière ne fasse que commencer.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite! Eh oui, j'essaye de rattraper mon retard en postant un peu plus vite, en espérant que cela vous fasse plaisir.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, à donner votre avis, je ne mange personne ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Nicole, d'humeur morose, quitta donc le cocon enfiévré qu'était la foule pour tomber nez-à-nez avec sa soeur toujours dans la retenue, ne buvant guère car essayant probablement de bien se tenir en compagnie de son fiancé et aux yeux de tous ses collègues. Cette dernière était appuyée contre le mur, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, mais elle sembla quitter le monde des songes dès lors qu'elle l'aperçut.  
Après un rapide échange sur la soirée et quelques moqueries sur les femmes présentes, ne lésinant pas sur Renée, Brie ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas trop l'acharnement dont elle était victime, elle se lança sur la pente glissante:

- Nikki, je suis désolé d'aborder le sujet, mais... Qu'est-c'que tu fous encore avec John après ce qu'il t'a fait?! J'te pensais avoir assez d'estime pour ne pas lécher les pieds d'un pauvre mec et tu...

- J'ai assez d'estime pour ne pas lécher ses pieds, la coupa Nicole en roulant des yeux, les mains sur la taille, la hanche de côté, déjà agacée par ce revirement de situation. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Y a rien de compliqué à comprendre là-dedans! Il te traite comme un chien et toi tu continues à lui courir après comme ça là. La Nicole que je connais lui en aurait déjà collée une et se serait cassée avec ses affaires. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches?

- Parce que tu ne connais pas toute la situation, marmonna sa soeur en se massant la tempe puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il se déroulait sur la piste, mais voir Renée danser avec son autre homme, avec ses deux hommes même, ne l'apaisa pas. Et je ne lui cours pas après. Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu m'as prise pour qui?!

- Je me pose la question vu ton attitude justement. Nicole c'est mauvais pour toi, c'est malsain: laisse-le, même si ça va être dur pour les fans et surtout pour toi.

- Je me fous de ce que pense les fans et je préfèrerais le laisser, mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça Brianna.

- Je comprends rien... Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire tes valises et lui claquer la porte au nez?! Sincèrement?

- Évidemment, comment tu pourrais comprendre toi avec ta petite vie parfaite et ton homme parfait, dans ton monde de bisounours où tout est tout beau, tout est rose?! Où la licorne qui te sert de mec ne sait même pas ce que signifie ''trahison''?! Explosa Nicole en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée. Je l'aime encore, oui encore un peu, même si il me traite comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'y peux?! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me soigne avec quelqu'un d'autre, Merci. Et arrête de faire ton associable, va rejoindre les autres.

Brie donnait l'impression de s'être prise un coup de poing dans le ventre, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, la suivant du regard, ne sachant pas trop ce qui la choquait le plus: qu'elle la traite de bisounours, qu'elle s'en prenne à son fiancé,qu'elle aime encore cette ordure ou qu'elle évoque un ''quelqu'un d'autre''?

- J'ai besoin d'un verre, ronchonna Nicole qui traversa la salle au pas de charge, pensant que ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée.

A la vue de cette agitation, Randy bouscula son entourage par mégarde et emprunta le même chemin, tentant de regagner la liberté. Il salua une Brie toujours estomaquée sur son passage, s'arrêta pour échanger quelques politesses avec des collègues éméchés et rejoignit Nicole installée au bar, comme le remarqua Dean avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, elle d'habitude si pimpante et exubérante.

- Tout va bien Nikki? S'enquit-t-il, une main sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle entamait un nouveau verre, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main.

- D'après toi? Eh tiens, je suis sûre que tu es venu pour une mauvaise nouvelle!

- C'est vrai..., reconnu Randy après quelques instants d'hésitation avec une moue, un peu gêné de tomber au mauvais moment. C'est à propos de John.

Nikki lui indiqua un coin tranquille de la salle, le front plissé, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, rien de bon dans tout les cas.

Une fois dans leur coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce qui était chose aisé vu le volume de la musique mêlée aux conversations qui fusaient de toute part, il se pencha sur elle afin qu'elle l'entende au mieux, serrant déjà son verre avec force.

- Tu ne vas pas aimé ça Nikki, et j'aimerai bien que tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi mais je t'ai promis de te tenir au courant. Je suis un homme parole... Il fréquente quelqu'un assez régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, avoua-t-il avec une compassion qui se ressentait malgré le bruit ambiant. Je suis désolé.

Le cœur de Nicole se serra dans sa poitrine à l'entente de la nouvelle qui n'en était pas réellement une pour tout dire. Ce qui lui faisait du mal, c'était d'apprendre que cela durait depuis bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'imaginait...  
« Il n'a vraiment aucun scrupule, à faire semblant avec moi, me couvrant de cadeau pour mieux m'acheter et se sentir moins coupable» pensa Nicole avec amertume, le regard rivé au sol, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

La vérité, c'était qu'entendre la réalité de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, rendait la chose plus réelle.

Elle leva son regard chocolat vers le visage de son ami qui la dévisageait, inquiet, la tenant délicatement par les épaules. Elle déglutit difficilement et renifla discrètement, ravalant sa peine: hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse et encore moins dans un lieu si bondé.

Pourtant, ses yeux embués la trahissait et elle s'en voulait énormément d'être blessée de la sorte. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle avait trouver le meilleur réconfort du monde – qui était probablement un peu plus que cela -, mais comme elle l'avait dit à sa jumelle, elle l'aimait encore, mais rien qu'un peu. Le prendre en flagrant délit à deux reprises l'avait écoeuré de lui, mais une part d'elle y croyait encore. Et puis il y avait Dean … Dean qui commençait à lui prendre sa place, doucement mais sû ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, trop occupée à se demander comment agir à sauver quelque chose qui n'avait plus de raison d'être.

- Je le comprends, admit la jeune femme dans un murmure ce qui surprit grandement son vis-à-vis. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça comme réaction. Le cœur choisit au hasard, les sentiments ne se contrôle pas, c'est comme ça... Et c'est un homme, on sait tous que c'est facile de fondre pour vous! Un décolleté, une jupe courte, un simple coup d'œil et c'est fini.

- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, je ne sais pas si c'est un coup de coeur ou un coup d'un soir... Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal à espérer Nicole.

- Je l'ai déjà perdu, je sais... Ça ira, t'en fais pas, je suis entourée par les bonnes personnes et je suis beaucoup trop sexy pour être déprimée trop longtemps! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux air impérial ce qui le fit rire. Il devait dire qu'il l'admirait pour le coup. Elle enroula les bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre lui en guise de remerciement. Je suis quand même hyper énervée: Non mais c'est vrai quoi, Regarde moi! Je mérite pas qu'on me traite comme ça.

- Tant mieux si tu as les gens qu'il te faut... Et trouve toi quelqu'un qui te traite à ta juste valeur la prochaine fois.

Nicole ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter de cette tendre étreinte en tout bien tout honneur, réfléchissant au véritable état de ses sentiments sans cesse mis à rude épreuve ces dernier temps.

- C'est bon Randy, tu peux y aller, sinon les gens vont finir par s'inquiéter... Merci d'avoir tenu parole et d'avoir vendu ton meilleur ami pour moi.

- T'es sûr, ça va aller?

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, le remercia d'une bise puis ce fut elle qui partit la première, regagnant l'air frais: elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tout cela... Et puis retourner danser n'était pas l'une de ses priorités vu la vision à laquelle elle aurait à faire.

La diva prit place sur un petit banc de la cour intérieure de l'hôtel et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en petite robe, heureusement le froid n'était pas mordant cette nuit.

Elle n'était plus à un coup de froid près de toute façon!

Cet accrochage avec Brie, cette jalousie en voyant Dean avec une autre femme et la révélation de Randy chamboulait tout dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir à la situation jusque là car elle imaginait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre comme par magie, sauf qu'elle s'était rendue compte que sa vision de John se modifiait du tout au tout, qu'elle commençait à ne plus supporter certaines de ses attitudes bien qu'acceptant toujours ses cadeaux et ses caresses, mais surtout qu'elle avait constamment envie d'être avec Dean. Elle attendait avec impatience les instants où elle pourrait le retrouver, se coucher près de lui, sentir ses bras puissants autour d'elle, son souffle chaud contre sa peau nue, cette étincelle dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il posait le regard sur elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit monstrueuse: elle crachait sur son petit ami, mais elle faisait la même chose. Elle était partagée entre une relation déjà établie dont elle espérait raviver la flamme et d'une autre secrète qui lui donnait l'envie de se lever le matin.  
Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains avec un soupir d'exaspération, ne sachant vraiment pas comment agir, comprenant que le temps qui passe était son unique solution afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Le bruit de porte qui s'ouvre derrière la tira de ses pensées et la fit brutalement redescendre sur terre et donc au froid qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Brie, si t'es venu me faire la moral sur l'adultère et l'estime de soi, casse-toi! Hurla-t-elle sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait, buvant une gorgée de son cocktail en espérant que cela la réchauffe.

- Je peux te faire la moral aussi si tu veux, proposa Roman qui ne bougea pas, sa voix ne faisant faire qu'un tour à son sang dans ses veines. Quelle gaffe! Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais vu que tu t'es pris la tête avec Brie... Mais je repasserai plus tard.

- Non non c'est bon, viens... En plus t'as une veste et je crève de froid, c'est parfait.

- Si tu t'habillais pour sortir aussi, fit-il avec un léger rire en se décidant enfin à la rejoindre, sa veste à la main.

- Oui je sais, Dean me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, marmonna la jeune femme avant de se réprimander mentalement. Et encore une gaffe!

Roman la contempla avec suspicion, se demandant si le Casanova du Shield avait encore frappé au mauvais endroit, mais il se ravisa, pensant qu'il lui avait fait le reproche lors de leur première soirée, tout en lui mettant sa veste de costume sur les épaules. Il prit place à ses côté et il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air contrarié, ce qui semblait rare du peu qu'il avait vu chez elle de loin.

- Du coup j'ai parlé trop vite et tu as entendu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du entendre, marmonna la brune en faisant tournoyer le verre dans sa main gauche, le liquide jaunâtre pétillant venant lécher les parois. J'ai tellement les nerfs et Brie qui ne comprend rien!

- Je crois comprendre que John te fait des misères?

- Oh que oui! Ce qu'il a osé faire...

- Nicole, t'es vraiment pas obligée de m'en parler, ça ne me regarde pas... Même si maintenant je me doute.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi..., murmura la brune en s'affalant contre lui , la tête reposant sur son épaule, resserrant les pans de la veste trois fois trop grande autour d'elle. Toute cette réflexion ne menant nul part l'avait épuisé. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et le voir.

- Oh allez Nikki, je pense pas que se soit ton genre de te laisser marcher dessus comme ça. Si ça te plais pas, fais le lui savoir, remet le à sa place puis fais ce qu'il te plait!

La brune regarda son visage à travers ses longs cils maquillés, se rendant compte à quel point il avait raison et de l'ampleur de sa faiblesse jusque là. Elle était Nicole Bella, elle n'avait peur de rien, personne ne pouvait la traîner plus bas que terre, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait.  
Comme quoi, l'image qu'elle renvoyait pouvait parfois être la bonne!

Elle sourit à Roman et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille massive sans se préoccuper de la bienséance avec de nouvelles étoiles dans les yeux: cette nuit, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait le prendre.

Bien que toujours indécise concernant le long terme, son esprit ne tendait que vers une seule et unique personne avec qui elle souhaitait passer le plus de temps possible.

- Merci Roman! J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider aussi pour ta famille, mais je ne peux pas la remplacer...

- C'est pas grave va, personne ne le peut. C'est ma décision, à moi d'assumer la distance et d'encaisser la douleur. Heureusement que j'aime mon travail!

- Moi aussi. C'est notre deuxième famille maintenant...

Le samoan se contenta d'acquiescer, assez surpris de cet échange si facile avec la diva, les yeux levés au ciel, adressant une petite prière pour sa fille et fiancée à des kilomètres de là, espérant qu'elles aillent bien.

- On rentre? Les gens vont trouver ça bizarre.

- J'espère que John va trouver ça bizarre, que les gens vont être jaloux, marmonna Nicole en se redressant lentement puis elle termina son verre d'une traite. Pourquoi tu es venu?

- Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas voir quelqu'un qui va mal? S'étonna l'animal avec une moue dubitative, lui emboîtant le pas. Oh en fait Joëlle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être comme toi en grandissant.

- Mon dieu, je n'espère pas pour toi, mon pauvre!

Nicole s'arrêta afin de l'attendre puis elle se glissa contre lui, à l'abri du froid. Au début, elle se félicitait d'être aller au gymnase cette fameuse nuit car elle y avait rencontré Dean, mais maintenant elle s'en félicitait également car elle avait trouvé des amis grâce à cela ou tout du moins des gens formidables en passe de le devenir.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou! Je cherche toujours à me faire pardonner de mon retard, donc voici la suite.

Enorme merci à Ignis pour ta review, comme toujours! Ça fait chaud au cœur.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, laisser un avis =)

* * *

Le duo prit quelques instants dès lors qu'il pénétra dans la salle bondée, dans cette bulle effervescente afin de s'y familiariser de nouveau, tout en échangeant quelques plaisanteries de vives voix afin de s'entendre.

Le petit groupe était toujours formé au centre de la piste et tous semblaient se découvrir en riant alors qu'ils travaillent ensemble depuis des lustres. Même Brie et Daniel, le couple le plus réservé du monde du catch, s'étaient joints au reste. Les voir s'amuser et surtout, voir Dean sourire tout simplement apaisa Nicole, mais la conforta également dans son idée: c'était lui qu'elle voulait et elle allait le prendre, peu importe ce qu'en disait les autres. Elle voulait également mettre les points sur les I et maintenant...Car après l'effort ,le réconfort. Et puis Brianna avait raison: jamais elle ne devrait se laisser marcher dessus de la sorte. Il avait simplement fallu que Roman, inconnu au bataillon jusqu'à peu, lui ouvre les yeux.

Savoir que faire était un véritable soulagement et elle sentait bien plus légère, malgré la tâche qui l'attendait.

Elle pressa la main de Roman en guise de remerciement, lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de lui désigner son petit ami d'un signe de tête. Le samoan lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour lui indiquer d'aller de l'avant puis il se rabattit au bar où Seth s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec toutes les commandes de ces dames.

''_Sa gentillesse va le perdre_'' ne put s'empêcher de penser Roman en le rejoignant, médusé quant à sa facilité à créer des liens.

Nikki lissa sa robe, remit son soutient-gorge en place s'en se préoccuper des regards indignés de ses collègues, pinça les lèvres afin d'étalier son rouge à lèvre vif puis elle rejoignit le noyau de la fête, se contenta de sourire à Dean dont le regard croisa le sien,lui mima un baiser, tapa sur les fesses de sa soeur pour savoir qu'elle ne tenait pas de rancœur à son égard puis elle tira John par le bras avec délicatesse. Pensant qu'elle voulait jouer, ce dernier la suivit sans même la questionner, la tenant par la taille et sans jamais cesser de danser, enivré par l'alcool.

La brune le mena à l'extérieur de la salle, dans le couloir désert menant au hall, afin de leur assurer un minimum d'intimité.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, son petit ami la plaqua contre le mur afin de l'embrasser langoureusement puis fourrer son nez dans sa nuque parfumée.

- Je sais que ce que tu as fait, souffla Nicole tandis qu'il caressait ses cuisses satinées, avec une amertume qu'il ne perçut même pas vu le niveau d'alcool fusant dans son sang. En revanche, le message était sans équivoque et cela calma aussitôt ses ardeurs. Je sais que tu m'as trompé.

Elle le repoussa d'une main et voir ses traits si durs, son regard si acéré lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas: elle savait, mais il pouvait encore essayer de sauver les meubles, faire comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu et garder la plus belle femme du roster à son bras afin de garder sa popularité telle qu'elle.

- Nikki bébé, je ne vois pas comment tu peux croire une chose pareille. Tu sais bien que je suis très sociable et que je n'hésite pas à aller voir des femmes, à avoir des gestes amicaux quand c'est bon pour mon image et pour le travail, expliqua-t-il avec une telle détermination, une telle ferveur portée par la boisser qu'elle aurait presque pu y croire si elle n'avait pas eu l'évidence sous les yeux. Il ne faut pas interpréter tout ce que tu vois.

- Je ne vois pas comment interpréter autrement le fait que tu te tapes une blondasse sur la table de la cuisine, trancha la brune qui commençait sincèrement à perdre patience, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. John eut un mouvement de recul et la fixa avec ce qui semblait être de l'indignation avant de reprendre contenance. Oui John, désolé de ne pas avoir gâché ta petite histoire avant, mais je suis au courant.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Siffla-t-il, son visage semblant se muer, laissant place à la méfiance.

Nikki nota qu'il n'essayait même pas de se défendre.

- J'aurais espéré que tu m'aimes assez pour me l'avouer et me dire que ce n'était rien, répondit-t-elle en accrochant son regard au sien dans l'espoir de le faire parler, une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène, mais elle n'appréciait guère ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

- Écoute oui, je t'ai trompé. Ça arrive aux meilleurs de faire erreur et je suis un homme comme un autre, je suis faible et j'ai des besoins.

- Que je ne peux pas satisfaire alors que nous sommes toujours ensemble à cause du travail, parce que nous vivons sous le même toit?! Arrête de te foutre de moi et aies au moins le respect de me dire la vérité s'il te plait.

- Tu l'as déjà, la vérité! Nicole s'il te plaît, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, toi et seulement toi, je ne recommencerai pas, plaida son petit ami en enfermant ses petites mains dans les siennes. Il était prêt à presque tout pour la garder à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin pour garder sa cote au beau fixe. Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur.

- J'y crois pas! Et tu continues à mentir en plus... Je sais que ce n'est pas que l'histoire d'une fois, cracha presque Nicole en retirant sa main avec brusquerie, quasiment avec dégoût avant de faire quelques pas de côtés pour échapper à son haleine alcoolisée et son imposante carrure. Parce que oui, je t'ai vu avec elle devant la maison une autre fois. Tu reviendras me parler quand tu te seras décidé à être sincère, en attendant je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

Avec un dernier regard empreint de dédain, elle tourna les talons et arpenta le couloir en direction de la salle de fête, fière de son petit tour, de sa fermeté.

- Nicole, je te déconseille d'en parler à qui que se soit, siffla soudainement John qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant le dos de son éventuelle ex petite-amie avec une méchanceté qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu jusqu'alors. Si tu en parles...

Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un homme alcoolisé, puissant et prit la main dans le sac. Elle n'avait jamais vu John dans cet état si ce n'est contre certains adversaires sur le ring, avec cette curieuse lueur dans le regard et ce petit rictus presque malsain, mais cela lui fit une peur bleue.

La belle brune se contenta de lui adresser un dernier coup d'œil, la gorge nouée de peur d'avoir déclencher une situation encore pire que la précédente puis elle s'empressa de se réfugier parmi la foule encore plus survoltée que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Sur le chemin, elle envoya un sms à Roman, lui demandant de partir de la fête car elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette et elle avait plus que tout besoin d'une présence rassurante. Quémander le soutient de Dean lui semblait un peu trop audacieux et il lui semblait que son attitude à son égard suffisait à ce que les autres ne découvrent le pot aux roses.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Brie qui commençait à se lâcher, dansant au centre du cercle, nouvelle reine de la soirée, et la tira sans ménagement par le bras. Elle repéra un peu plus loin que Natalya faisait tout son possible pour faire monter Seth sur le comptoir du bar, se débattant comme un beau diable avec l'aide de TJ.

- Voilà, je lui ai dit, contente?! lança-t-elle de but en blanc en lui serrant le poignet pourtant sans la moindre animosité, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par dessus son épaule. Heureusement, il n'était pas revenu, mais sa jumelle capta son inquiétude. Je crois que... Qu'il m'a menacé.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce type?! Tout va bien? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal? S'enquit Brianna à toute allure, soudainement redescendue de son petit nuage, scannant sa peau nue à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Oh mon Dieu, tu aurais mieux fait de le quitter avant.

- Ca va, ça va, mais je t'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur... Que j'ai peur. Maintenant, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on est plus ensemble, mais il a des réactions tellement...inattendues, que je m'attends à un revirement de situation dans les jours qui viennent. En attendant, je ne veux pas le voir.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux... Désolé de t'y avoir poussé Nicole.

- C'est rien, il fallait bien que ça éclate un jour ou l'autre et je préfère que se soit clair entre nous, au lieu de faire comme si je ne savais rien. C'était le mieux pour moi, merci.

- J'ai reçu ton sms Nikki, tout va bien? S'enquit Roman qui émergea comme par miracle, l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

Brie les dévisagea tour à tour avec étonnement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avant de décider que sa soeur avait bien le droit de parler à qui elle le souhaitait et elle sentait, se doutait que Roman était quelqu'un de bon.

- Je veux partir, je ne me sens pas très bien, fit la diva en plissant les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un peu plus derrière cela puis il hocha légèrement la tête pour lui prouver qu'il avait saisi. Je vais remonter.

- Je t'accompagne alors. Je m'en occupe Brie, tu peux retourner t'amuser, assura l'animal avec un sourire entendu tandis que Dean lui adressait un regard inquisiteur à l'instar de Randy.

Brianna le remercia d'une légère pression sur l'avant-bras, d'une bise rapide avant de rejoindre son fiancé et toute la petite troupe, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Ayant compris que la brune sulfureuse avait un problème, Dean vola quasiment jusqu'à eux, suivit de prés par Seth jamais bien loin. Le trio était véritablement inséparable et le fait qu'il le soit pour elle gonfla le coeur de Nikki de gratitude.

Le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores l'interrogea du regard.

- Je vais dire au revoir aux autres et je vous explique dehors.

* * *

**[One Direction - They Don't Know About Us]**

Ils étaient réunis dans la chambre de Roman qui lui remplissait une bouteille d'eau fraîche afin de couper l'alcool dans son sang, de lui rafraîchir les idées. La diva était allongée sur son lit, pieds nus, en position fœtal, la tête enfoncée dans l'épais oreiller tandis que Dean l'interrogeait du regard, mais elle n'osait prendre la parole. Elle prenait la mise en garde de John très au sérieux et, par conséquent, elle ne tenait pas à ébruiter ses incartades plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Seul les discussions à la télévision et l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain formaient un bruit de fond, berçant Nicole qui n'osait pas regarder son amant de peur qu'il ne comprenne que la situation avait empirée.

Seth était redescendu dès lors qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne risquait pas de faire un malaise ou de fondre en larmes, préférant ne pas alerter tout ce petit monde avec une disparation subite de The Shield au grand complet.

- C'est à cause de John? S'enquit Roman en refaisant surface, lui tendant la bouteille dont elle s'empara aussitôt pour se désaltérer.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête désinvolte, toujours sans les regarder et le visage de Dean se métamorphosa, passant de l'inquiétude à une vive colère qui ne surprit guère son compagnon, habitué à ses sautes d'humeur rarement justifiées.

- Je ne veux plus le voir pour le moment, se contenta d'expliquer Nikki d'une voix blanche bien qu'aucun ne la pousse à continuer, le regard rivé sur l'écran, les mains jointes sous l'oreiller. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans la même pièce que lui.

- Je vais te chercher tes affaires, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, lui proposa gentiment l'animal bien que perplexe.

Il était difficile de savoir si il fallait s'inquiéter sans connaître les faits.

Nicole lui tendit la carte magnétique de la chambre et le remercia d'un sourire empreint de compassion. Le samoan les quitta sans plus attendre, les laissant enfin seul sans se douter que c'est tout ce qu'ils attendaient depuis le départ.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?! Explosa Dean en s'approchant d'elle, se massant nerveusement le poing comme sur le ring.

- Je lui ai dit que je savais. Il a essayé de se défendre en mentant, mais ça ne marche plus, relata Nikki en se redressant sur les genoux avec lenteur, appuyée sur une main. Je crois qu'il m'a menacé. En gros que j'allais le regretter si je parlais de ses aventures.

Dean tendit la tête sur le côté comme si il avait mal entendu, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas et Nicole remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle aperçut pour la deuxième fois de la soirée la lueur de la colère briller dans le regard d'un homme.

- Je vais le tuer! Hurla le catcheur en partant au pas de charge vers la sortie, passant sa veste en cuir à la va-vite, furibond. Hors de question que je le laisse te traiter comme ça!

Il s'empara de la carte et fut à la porte en un battement de cils. La voir traiter de la sorte le mettait hors de lui et il était sincèrement prêt à tuer pour ses beaux yeux.

- Non s'il te plaît! Le coupa-t-elle soudainement, mais cela le fit s'arrêter. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de lui et... Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place à ses côtés et enfin retrouver la chaleur de son corps, le parfum musqué au patchouli qui ornait sa nuque gracile et son décolleté. Un soupir de soulagement fâna sur les lèvres de la diva dès qu'elle se retrouva contre lui puis elle lui planta le premier baiser depuis la dernière soirée. Un baiser chaste, mais tendre, qui fit chavirer le monde autour de lui: plus rien n'existait si ce n'est elle et ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes, son parfum entêtant, sa chevelure chatouillant ses épaules.

La brune rompit le baiser afin de coller son front au sien, le regard ancré au sien, chocolat contre azur. Il sentait légèrement l'alcool et le parfum fleuri de Renée, mais elle s'en fichait: ils étaient enfin réunis et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- On ne va pas se voir pendant un bon moment maintenant, pile quand je suis libérée de John...

- Détrompe-toi! L'équipe de Total Divas m'a approché pour un cameo donc tu vas m'avoir dans les pattes un moment.

- Tu parles, ce sera juste quelques minutes et on va devoir reprendre nos rôles! Mais tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire? Fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, changeant du tout à tout. Demander à faire une équipe! The Shield et nous, les jumelles.

- Une équipe? Sur le ring?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et il éclata de rire en les imaginant tous les cinq réunis en une seule et unique équipe: les chiens de garde en noir et les garces du roster en rouge qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire ensemble. Il avait beau voir ça sous tout les angles possibles, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que la direction se décide à leur instaurer une storyline les réunissant.

- Comment tu veux que ça marche entre nous sur scène? Lui demanda-t-il qui restait malgré tout curieux quant à ses idées, tentant de calmer son fou rire frénétique, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux et la couvant d'un regard si tendre qu'elle eut envie de fondre en larmes malgré le sujet. Nicole, il y a un cratère entre vous deux et The Shield.

- On peut coller une intrigue amoureuse partout et on pourrait se battre pour vous et ensuite avec vous. Comme ça, mon personnage servirait vraiment à quelque chose!

- Ce serait très bien et ça pourrait même plaire au public. Moi je suis convaincu: te voir tout le temps en micro-short me suffit, mais il faut que tu vois avec Stéphanie et H et ça c'est pas gagné. Puis ça risque de nous faire perdre toutes nos fans féminines.

- Ne sous-estime pas les lesbiennes et mon pouvoir d'attraction!

Un nouveau petit rire le secoua puis il l'embrassa, d'abord du bout des lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doutait pas d'elle, mais surtout qu'il était présent quoi qu'il arrive, une main enfouie dans sa chevelure si douce.

- Tu vas faire comment maintenant que tu n'as plus de toit? S'enquit le catcheur en caressant sa joue sans même s'en rendre compte et elle s'inclina légèrement afin de mieux ressentir son toucher. Tu vas rester chez Brie?

- Sûrement pas et encore moins chez ma mère: j'ai passé l'âge de pleurer dans ses jupes. Je verrais si je peux squatter chez Nattie... Ou alors il est simplement temps que je trouve mon propre chez moi!

- Sinon je pourrais te passer un double de mes clés, proposa Dean sans même y avoir réfléchit à deux fois.

Nicole releva aussitôt ses paroles et le fixa comme si il venait de l'insulter, assez surprise par le tournant de la relation avant de se jeter à son cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit de Roman, lui offrant un baiser sulfureux.

Devant les caméras et pour la plupart des gens, elle n'était qu'une femme superficielle avec une certaine carapace au romantisme, mais personne n'était là pour lui dire comment se comporter ou la juger. Elle pouvait être elle-même et assumer ses sentiments naissant si agréables, mais qui la faisait sentir ô combien stupide qu'elle ne pouvait donc exprimer qu'à travers ses gestes et ses baisers.

- Je vais bien, souffla Nikki comme en réponse à sa toute première question, souriant contre le tissu couvrant son torse, les bras enroulés autour de lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de la vue de son visage comme si elle craignait de l'oublier durant cette semaine de séparation forcée. Merci.

En cet instant, il n'y avait aucun autre lieu où elle aurait aimé se trouver. Elle était libre de John et, malgré ses lourdes paroles, elle était en paix.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici de nouveau la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, à me dire si vous aimeriez voir certains personnages interagire ou autre =)

* * *

Le couple était toujours étroitement enlacé sur le lit à s'embrasser furieusement lorsque Roman revint, tirant la lourde valise grise de la diva. Il se retourna en grognant dès qu'il les aperçut, sentant déjà ses yeux le brûler suite à cette vision de malheur.

- Dean sérieux, t'aurais pu attendre qu'elle se sente mieux, qu'elle se remette de la situation avant de lui sauter dessus, râla le samoan qui leur tournait le dos, une main plaquée sur le front.

Celui-là était vraiment incorrigible!

- Oh non non, c'est moi, il n'y est pour rien, le défendit Nicole qui se redressa aussitôt, se recoiffant à la va-vite puis elle laissa sa main traîner sur le torse de Dean qui devait maudire son ami et collègue intérieurement. Pardon mon ours.

- C'est moi ''ton ours''?! S'exclama Roman en se retournant pour la dévisager avec une moue d'étonnement qui la fit rire tant elle la trouva ridicule. Voilà vos affaires, ma dame.

La diva se jeta quasiment sur sa valise afin de partir en quête de Dieu sait quoi dedans, balançant des vêtements tout autour d'elle, comme le petit canard laissant des cailloux dans son sillage sans même se préoccuper de la présence des hommes et du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Roman était bien trop occupé à sonder son ami du regard avec curiosité suite à la scène qu'il venait de surprendre pour s'inquiéter du désordre que mettait la brune dans sa chambre. Il connaissait Dean par cœur, comme si c'était son frère depuis toujours, il savait pertinemment que c'était un coureur de jupons, cette scène n'avait donc rien de bien surprenant. Du moins pour qui le connaissait en surface ou ne prenait pas la peine d'observer: ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Certes, ils avaient flirter en son absence, du moins ça en avait l'air, mais il voyait une petite lueur dans son regard bleu qui faisait toute la différence.

Effaré, Roman comprit qu'il était captivé par Nicole, tout simple. Il la suivait du regard avec ce petit sourire rêveur qui ne trompait pas.

Roman ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais vu ainsi et cela lui causait beaucoup d'inquiétude car, bien que relation entre John et Nikki parte à vau-l'eau, pour peu qu'elle existe encore, la situation restait particulièrement épineuse car ils évoluaient tous, tissaient ces relations dans le cadre du travail. Un travail qui imposait justement d'entretenir, de cultiver une certaine image pour mieux plaire, faire fonctionner la machine. Et surtout, faire vendre. Il fallait donc être particulièrement prudent quant à ses fréquentations et compagnie sous peine de se voir destituer de son rôle et passer aux oubliettes.

The Shield était une étoile montante et piquer la dulcinée de la star bien aimée de la fédération n'allait pas jouer en leur faveur, peu importe la nature de la relation.

Dans tout les cas, voir son ami ainsi lui fit plaisir, car il estimait que passer son temps à chasser des femmes n'étaient pas très sain pour lui. Il avait besoin de tendresse, d'expérimenter un peu d'amour et tant pis si ce n'était pas réciproque. Cela lui servirait de leçon.

- Nikki, on peut savoir ce que tu fais? S'impatienta soudainement Dean qui voyait la chambre de son fidèle ami transformée en vaste dressing désordonné.

**[RuPaul – Sissy That Walk]**

- Je cherche une robe. Je ne veux plus porter celle-là, c'est John qui me l'a offerte, expliqua la catcheuse, la tête enfouie dans le désordre de sa valise, les sourcils froncés par la concentration puis elle brandit brusquement une petite robe orangée avec un cri de victoire. Voilà! Finalement, je me sens de retourner faire la fête. Je vais pas me gâcher une opportunité de m'amuser pour un pauvre mec, surtout que tout le monde est réunit pour une fois!

Elle se redressa afin de se placer devant le miroir de plein pieds et dézippa l'arrière de sa robe sur place d'un geste rapide, se dandinant afin de la faire glisser.

- J'espère que tu portes des sous-vêtements au moins, râla Roman en se détournant de nouveau, les yeux clos.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en porterais? S'étonna la concernée avec un sourcil arqué, ne semblant pas comprendre leur utilité, ce qui fit rire Dean n'ayant toujours pas quitté le lit sur lequel il prenait ses aises. Vous venez avec moi hein?

Les deux hommes répondirent que oui en chœur tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain pour se changer, ayant finalement comprit le message.

Ils n'eurent guère l'occasion de discuter du nouveau revirement de situation puisque Nicole défia le mythe de la lenteur des femmes pour se préparer et ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, radieuse dans sa courte robe soyeuse découpée sur les flancs, les dénudant.

- Je vous fais envie comme ça? Minauda Nicole en tournant sur elle même, les poings sur les hanches tout en jouant des épaules.

- Allez sors la diva, ta basse cour t'attend, coupa Roman qui levait les yeux au ciel tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur afin de ne pas rire et donc qu'elle profite de son amusement pour continuer. Dean arrête de baver, les filles t'attendent aussi.

Une fois dans le couloir, Nicole qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son exubérance coutumière, passa ses bras autour des tailles de chacun, à l'aise car en sécurité et plus que bien entourée.  
Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en papotant, les hommes essayant de faire oublier à Nicole que John se conduisait comme un goujat.  
Le trio fit une entrée marquante selon le bon plaisir de madame, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte afin qu'elle balaye la foule de son regard scrutateur avec un petit sourire suffisant, comme jugeant les sujets de sa cour, la basse de la musique électronique faisant trembler lui redonna sa confiance, lui donna des ailes.

Tandis qu'un troupeau de femmes en délires se jetaient quasiment sur Dean, elle remarqua John du coin de l'œil au beau milieu de la foule, en train de faire danser Kaitlyn de façon un peu trop suggestive , les deux mains croisés sur son ventre.  
Dean lui chuchota quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille juste avant de se faire entraîner sur la piste par Renée et Emma déchaînées. Repérant Randy en solitaire dans un coin, Nicole se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui après avoir remercié son ''ours'' d'un câlin qui fit aussitôt tiquer Brie. Sa jumelle s'empressa de rejoindre Roman pour avoir les dernières nouvelles, profitant du déchaînement ambiant pour que son départ passe inaperçu.

- Alors comment elle va? S'enquit Brianna une fois à son niveau, se glissant sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'il l'entende, observant justement la concernée qui déridait le champion sans difficulté. Elle à l'air d'avoir le moral.

- Étonnement bien, répondit le samoan qui en faisait de même tandis que Seth les rejoignait, devant jouer des pieds et des mains pour se faufiler jusqu'à eux. Voilà la troisième commère. Il manque plus que Natalya et on est au grand complet.

- Laisse là où elle est sinon elle va encore me forcer à monter sur le comptoir, souffla Seth qui grimaçait avant de suivre leurs regards. Alors?

- Alors Nicole va étrangement bien malgré cette histoire avec John, reprit Brie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tentant de trouver des réponses dans son attitude, entourée par les deux armoires à glace. D'ailleurs, elle m'a parlé d'un ''quelqu'un d'autre''.

- Je l'ai justement surpris en train d'embrasser Dean là-haut.

Brie manqua de renverser son verre tant elle fut surprise, le regardant avec de gros yeux tandis que Seth savourait la justesse de son raisonnement, tendant l'oreille tout en observant Dean qui se déhanchait n'importe comment, prit en tenaille entre les deux blondes.

- Mais elle est avec Randy, comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, fit remarquer la brune en les désignant du menton, suspicieuse. Je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche et qu'il faut trouver qui rend ma sœur comme ça!

Et ils se frappèrent dans la main comme pour sceller leur alliance pour cette mission.

Nicole traîna le champion par la main dans la masse en ébullition, évita soigneusement John qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard sombre, pour rejoindre Eva et Natalya à présent avec Emma, Renée et Dean. Les deux jeunes blondes riaient à gorges déployées en admirant les pas de danses de Dean qui semblaient faire fureur.

La diva reprit ses mouvements en rythme avec ceux de Dean, mais se tenait à Emma, Randy faisant danser une Eva Marie aux anges.

- Oh mon Dieu, je jure que ce mec va me tuer. Regarde le, il est magnifique, confia Emma derrière sa main bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire vu le bruit. En plus, c'est un tombeur... Tu penses que je peux tenter ma chance?

A l'entente de ces mots, Nicole fondit sur le visage de la petite nouvelle pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour la faire taire, ne supportant pas ces babillages sur son amant.  
La brune appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes quelques instants et elle ne la repoussa pas tandis que leur entourage les regardait avec surprise à l'instar du trio de commères à l'entrée, Nicole venant de pousser un petit cri d'indignation. Sa sœur ne savait vraiment pas se tenir!

Elle tapota la joue d'Emma avec un clin d'œil comme si il s'agissait d'une petite fille qu'elle félicitait puis elle prit la direction du bar, traînant Nattie dans son sillage, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des hommes. Elle sentait toujours le regard de Dean lui brûler le dos lorsqu'elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur le comptoir, son amie faisant de même à grand renfort de cris suraiguës.

Les catcheurs se réunirent en contrebas pour scander leurs noms tandis qu'elles déhanchaient en rythme, dos-à-dos et se tenant d'une main afin de s'assurer une certaine stabilité.  
Brie et les deux autres membres du Shield rejoignirent alors le noyau de l'agitation. Dès qu'elle aperçut Seth, la blonde tendit la main pour le faire monter... Et pour une fois, il abdiqua, décidant qu'il serait plus simple de se laisser faire plutôt que de résister indéfiniment.  
Pour célébrer cette victoire, Natalya se jeta à son cou, sa main tenant celle de la brune en l'air. Le catcheur la souleva comme si il s'agissait d'une plume et l'installa sur ses épaules. Seul Brie remarqua le danger que cela représentait vu le degré d'alcool dans le sang de chacun, mais elle avait confiance en la foule en bas qui les rattraperait au cas où.

Nicole s'amusait comme une petite folle de son côté, se déhanchant les bras en l'air, ses talons claquant sur le bois laqué du comptoir, lançant des œillades sulfureuses à Dean puis à Randy et Emma avec bien moins de sérieux. John la fixait avec une once d'animosité ainsi que d'envie, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.  
Elle se mit alors de dos pour offrir son divin postérieur se trémoussant à la vue de tous, une main dans ses cheveux puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur à la foule par dessus son épaule. Beaucoup levèrent les bras et prenant cela comme une garantie, elle se laissa tomber en arrière.

Brie retint sa respiration, se cachant vainement les yeux de la main mais Nicole fut réceptionnée par un petit groupe en contrebas dont Dean,Randy, Fandango, Emma et Tamina faisaient partie. La brune savoura cette sensation de bien-être, allongée sur la foule, les yeux clos, la lumière crue jouant sur sa peau nue et le tissu de sa robe puis elle fut descendue aussi vite qu'elle était tombée. La magie ne s'interrompit pourtant pas: elle se sentait bien dans sa peau et elle voulait profiter, au moins ce soir.

- Randy je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, cria-t-elle par dessus le vacarme en sautillant. Voyant son air interrogateur, elle développa: Je pense que John t'en as parlé ou que tu l'as vu par toi-même, mais on est dans une situation de pause je crois... Tu pourrais m'aider à chercher un appart'?

- Le fait qu'il danse avec Kaitlyn depuis une heure ne m'a pas échappé oui. Tu veux que je te déménage tout ton bordel, avoue.

La brune battit des cils avec exagération ce qui le fit rire puis il leva le pouce en signe de consentement avant de lui indiquer qu'ils mettraient cela en place à partir de demain.  
Voyant qu'Eva Marie revenait à la charge avec ses yeux de biche et sa chevelure de sirène, Nicole l'abandonna avec un clin d'œil puis elle se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. La brune arracha Dean des griffes d'Emma en l'attrapant par le bas de son T-shirt afin de l'attirer à elle. Elle jeta un regard à John toujours captivée par sa victime du soir tout en se blottissant contre le blond.

- Tu veux que je lui mette la misère devant tout le monde? Lui demanda Dean dans un murmure, l'entourant de ses bras qui formaient comme un bouclier, glissant une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille. Tu veux que je lui fasse du mal?

Nikki déclina l'offre avec regret, d'un simple mouvement de tête, avant de se glisser sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il était vraiment trop grand, beaucoup plus que John!  
Dean tenta de la dissuader plus loin, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était une grande fille: elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, c'était à elle d'assumer par la suite. Et puis elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir puisque John ne se privait pas outre mesure.

- Tout le monde est trop occupé à boire ou danser et puis ça apprendra à la petite Emma ce que tu veux vraiment, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui lui fit perdre pieds, noyé dans ses iris chocolats. Maintenant, c'est toi et moi.

Comme hypnotisé, il se laissa embrasser d'abord avec douceur, mais Nikki donna rapidement un tournant sauvage au baiser . La chaleur s'immisçait entre eux, aux creux des reins de Dean qui caressait son épaule du bout des doigts, faisant glisser sa bretelle par inadvertance.

- Je le crois pas! Hurla Brie qui avait prit place à un tabouret du bar sur lequel elle tapa du plat de la main, restant à proximité de ses proches. Elle tira sur le bas du jean de Seth toujours perché là-haut afin d'attirer son attention puis elle lui désigna le duo sur la piste. Heureusement que John à l'air de n'avoir rien vu...

''_Je le savais'_' pensa Seth juché sur le bar avec un léger sourire en coin, se demandant si il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter puisque Nicole n'était pas n'importe quelle catcheuse.

Natalya, toujours sur ses épaules, poussa un petit cri digne d'une gamine à Disneyland en les apercevant avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres maquillées de fuchsia en se rendant compte que John se trouvait non loin... Et elle ne comprit que maintenant que Nicole lui avait menti, que les choses n'étaient pas si roses avec la star de la WWE.

Roman avait le visage enfoui dans la paume de sa main, secouant légèrement la tête en signe d'exaspération. Non pas car il ne se réjouissait pas pour son ami devenu frère, mais car c'était dangereux... Puis il tapota sur le bras de Brianna, une idée évidente lui sautant aux yeux:

- Brie, il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. C'est qu'un baiser de soirée: il y a l'alcool, l'ambiance et la déception de ta sœur. C'est facile de déraper.

- Tu as raison... C'est bien son genre de sauter sur n'importe qui pour panser ses plaies en plus, marmonna la brune en priant pour que Dean ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs. Je lui en parlerai demain et puis le temps nous dira si ça vaut le coup de s'inquiéter ou pas.

Pourtant, si ils avaient vu le regard enfiévré, admirateur que Dean et Nicole échangeaient et ce petit sourire rêveur emplit de promesses dont ils n'avaient pas vraiment conscience, leurs proches auraient compris qu'ils auraient mieux fallu s'en inquiéter.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou! Voici enfin la suite, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je ne posterai pas la suite avant deux semaines car je pars en Angleterre donc savourez celui-ci!

Ignis, un grand merci. Te voir toujours au rendez-vous me motive à continuer, ton soutien est formidable.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)

* * *

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BRIE ET NIKKI, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE, chantèrent Randy et Kathy, la mère des jumelles en chœur avant d'applaudir vivement, la joie illuminant leurs visages.

Des sourires euphoriques étirèrent les lèvres des jumelles, en rien gênées par la petite chanson enfantine puisqu'ils se trouvaient en petit comité. En effet, elles avaient loué une vaste demeure dans la campagne texane environnant Austin pour l'occasion. Elles se redressèrent pour ensevelir le duo sous une profusion de câlins.  
Le petit groupe se trouvait donc dans la fameuse demeure louée pour l'anniversaire des divas à égale distance pour chaque convive de la fête prévue pour ce soir. Autant dire qu'elle n'avaient pas lésinées sur les moyens puisque le marbre brun et blanc brillait au sol de chaque pièce, tellement même qu'il faisait office de miroir, qu'une décoration des plus exubérantes ornaient quasiment chaque mur. De plus, un escalier aux larges marches ornaient tout le côté gauche du hall digne d'un palace et menait au seul, mais vaste étage contenant les chambres mises à disposition.

Les invités n'arriveraient que plus tard dans la journée, leur permettant de profiter d'un peu de calme pour prendre un repos bien mérité et plus que nécessaire et, éventuellement, mettre les choses au clair concernant le couple de Nicole pour sa pauvre mère qui avait manqué bien trop d'épisodes. C'était aussi, et surtout, pour que la diva cherche un appartement avec l'aide de son nouvel agent attitré soit Randy qui avait fait le déplacement depuis le Missouri rien que pour ses beaux yeux.  
Certes, le champion était présent pour aider Nicole dans ses recherches, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les jumelles étaient avant tout ses amies. Quoi de plus normal pour un catcheur plein aux as que de traverser le pays afin de leur souhaiter leur anniversaire le temps d'une demi-journée?

- Je vous ai pris un petit quelque chose, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, annonça Randy en farfouillant dans la poche du sac en bandoulière en véritable cuir pour en tirer deux papiers de formes allongés roses qu'il tendit à chacune. Une réservation pour un weekend dans un hôtel de luxe avec spa, massage et petit-déjeuner en chambres. Chaque billet est valable pour deux, libre à vous d'emmener qui vous le souhaitez.

Ce ''petit quelque chose'' lui valut de nouvelles étreintes chaleureuses puis Brie sauta littéralement sur place tandis que Nicole se creusait déjà les méninges pour savoir qui lui tiendrait compagnie et jouirait de ce séjour de rêve.

- Randy je te jure, je t'épouserai si tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un! S'exclama Nikki toujours accrochée à son cou avant de calmer ses ardeurs. Mais je ne sais pas avec qui m'y rendre...

- Oh moi je suis là si tu veux! Proposa Kathy avec un petit sourire innocent qui amusa le trio puis elle remercia Randy de ce geste attentionné par un sourire entendu.

La femme blonde les contempla, pensive: il fallait prendre soin de sa petite Nicole et il semblait plutôt bien remplir le rôle jusque là. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'affaire en détail, Brie lui avait parlé d'un autre homme et, dans le fond, elle aurait souhaité qu'il s'agisse de lui. Il lui était des plus agréable, du moins de ce qu'elle en voyait, et semblait toujours répondre présent.

- Maman, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais ça va être à tes risques et périls! Brie et Bryan dans un jacuzzi, je te laisse imaginer...

- HEY! Je te signale que je sais me tenir en public contrairement à toi! Râla sa soeur en lui envoyant un coup sur l'épaule avant d'embrasser Randy sur la joue. Je vais prévenir Bryan, encore merci Randy!

Et elle disparut à l'étage comme une tornade.  
Sans plus tarder, Nicole ouvrit son pc portable traînant sur la table basse du salon, un verre de tequila entreposé à côté comme pour lui donner du courage. Le champion vint prendre place à ses côtés tandis que sa mère la dévisageait avec inquiétude, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle brûlait de lui poser certaines questions, mais elle souhaitait avant tout ne pas lui gâcher sa journée.

Elle annonça qu'elle montait prendre un repos afin de mieux faire face à la soirée, décidant de passer les doutes à la trappe. Nicole serra sa main sur son passage avant de s'atteler à sa tâche avec excitation, pressant le genou de Randy tandis qu'elle retenait un sourire de réjouissement.  
La brune mena donc la recherche en commentant toutes les offres qui défilaient sur la page, Randy donna son avis, lui prodiguant surtout des conseils d'ordre pratiques bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la côte de la Floride aussi bien qu'elle ou son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cherchait à tout prix un logement dans ce coin alors que plus rien ne l'y retenait. Sa sœur n'y vivait pas, sa relation amoureuse était en train de coulée et son petit ami y était installé. Seule Natalya, qui l'avait accueilli durant toute la semaine, résidait à Tampa, mais il doutait que cela suffise à la faire emménager en ville par elle-même. Seule.  
A l'instar de sa maman, une certaine question lui brûlait la langue. Cette semaine s'était écoulée à toute allure et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de tous se retrouver à cause des multiples matchs et du retour des caméras de Total Divas.

- Pourquoi tu cherches absolument quelque chose sur Tampa? Tu pourrais rester près de ta mère ou ta sœur.

Nikki marqua un temps d'arrêt, se mordant la lèvres inférieure et le regardant à la dérobée, le sondant de son regard chocolat: pouvait-elle le lui dire?

Il ne représentait concrètement aucun danger. Premièrement, c'était un homme, il ne risquait donc pas de répandre la nouvelle au quatre coins du monde comme Natalya ou Ariane savait si bien le faire. Deuxièmement, il lui avait déjà prouvé que c'était quelqu'un de confiance dans la mesure où il avait vendu John pour elle, pour son bien être. Le contre était justement son amitié avec ce dernier, mais elle osait croire qu'il ne retournerait pas sa veste après lui avoir révélé la vérité.

Avec un grognement fort peu élégant et un vif geste de la main en l'air, elle prit sa décision.

- Je veux m'installer à Tampa car j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui y vit.

Voyant la mine à la fois médusée et amusée de son ami, elle ferma les yeux, commençant à se sentir coupable de son attitude et elle enfouit la tête entre ses mains, sa chevelure brune formant comme un rideau autour de son visage.

- C'est lié à ton rapprochement avec The Shield je suppose?

Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête affirmatif , se cachant derrière ses fines mains afin qu'il ne perçoive pas son sourire de satisfaction qui étirait ses lèvres à la simple évocation de cet homme... Et cela renforcé sa culpabilité. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre surtout suite à la trahison de John. Randy devait vraiment la prendre pour une sale garce égoïste.

- Lequel? Continua Randy, fier de parvenir à lui arracher des aveux, bien que muets.

- L'interrogatoire est fini. Maintenant, aide-moi à me trouver un truc sympa.

- Et sinon, ça se passe comment avec John? Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de te joindre, il aimerait te parler.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui pour le moment, trancha Nicole avec acidité tout en faisant défiler les offres puis une lui tapa dans l'œil. On travaille ensemble et il n'est pas foutu capable de de venir s'excuser en personne. En plus c'est mon anniversaire, et rien! Je te parie qu'il se pointera même pas et qu'en plus il ne préviendra pas. Donc ses appels et ses bouquets des fleurs il peut se le mettre où je pense. Le jour où il aura grandi et se sera acheter une paire, on en reparlera!

Randy la fixait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, ayant prit un peu de recul suite à sa tirade avant d'éclater de rire et il finit par la considérer avec respect: elle avait une façon de réagir et gérer la situation qui le fascinait, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour le mieux.

Attirée par son fou rire, Brie les rejoignit presque en sautillant, sur son petit nuage de bonheur. Depuis l'arrière du canapé, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Randy puis elle s'avachit sur lui dans un semblant de câlin, le regard rivé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, perplexe, coulant un regard à Nicole qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi emballée par un déménagement, elle si prompte à la plainte lorsqu'il s'agissait de transporter et ranger des affaires.

* * *

L'inséparable trio tout en muscle profitait de cette journée de pause pour prendre du bon temps à l'air libre et surtout, pour mettre les choses au clair. Depuis la soirée, Roman et Seth n'avaient pas osé aborder le sujet brûlant du moment car Natalya leur avait tenu compagnie durant leur passage en France et surtout car cela devait venir naturellement de la part Dean. Ils avaient appris à leur dépend qu'il ne fallait jamais le presser sur certains points sous peine d'essuyer une terrible crise. Dorénavant, ils rongeaient leur frein, dans l'attente qu'il prenne les devant... Mais Seth tenait vraiment à vérifier le fond de sa pensée, savoir si il avait vu juste depuis le départ.

- Alors Dean, tu continues à côtoyer Nikki? S'enquit le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur par dessus sa pinte de bière, la fleur au fusil, mais Roman voyait clair dans son jeu. Tu nous en a pas parler de la semaine, pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais passé la nuit avec elle l'autre fois.

- On ne se côtoie pas, mentit effrontément Dean avec une telle nonchalance que n'importe quelle connaissance aurait gobé ce fieffé mensonge... Mais pas Roman et Seth. Elle n'était pas dans son était normal à cause de ce bordel avec John.

- Et tu as profité d'une femme faible, c'est vrai que ça te ressemble bien, commenta Roman avec désinvolture mais cherchant à le provoquer, jouant sur un terrain sensible. Nikki est une belle femme, ça te fait enfin une conquête digne de ce nom.

- En plus c'est la petite amie du grand John Cena, poursuivit le catcheur à la chevelure bicolore, continuant sur la lancée de son ami en espérant que cela le fasse réagir quitte à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois très bien tombé, mais c'est pas une trop mauvaise pioche.

Dean eut un petit rictus tandis qu'il le dévisageait tour à tour, contenant tant bien que mal sa colère face à leurs paroles: il aurait aimé leur avouer que Nicole n'était pas une conquête, pas juste une belle femme qu'il avait piqué pour le plaisir de posséder la femme d'un autre bien qu'il aurait été dans cette optique il y a encore quelques semaines de cela.  
Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il tentait de garder son sang froid, s'invectivant mentalement à rester de marbre, à garder ce masque de dragueur sans scrupules, mais ce rôle ne lui saillait plus depuis cette rencontre.

- Tu l'as appelé pour son anniversaire? S'enquit Seth sur un ton moins taquin, voyant à quel point son ami luttait pour faire bonne figure, pour leur faire avaler des mensonges auquel il ne croyait déjà plus. Ça lui ferait plaisir vu que John ne vient pas.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai appelé, râla-t-il avec une lassitude délibérée, arborant un air faussement irrité, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main. Comment tu sais ça toi...?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, répondit-t-il en levant les mains au ciel, le couvant d'un regard indulgent et compatissant.

Il trouvait ça mignon de le voir faire semblant ainsi, de le voir se battre pour garder sa réputation. Réputation détruite par cette petite étincelle dans son regard bleu qui s'allumait dès lors que Nicole était dans la conversation. Et il avait saisi cette béatitude dans son sourire lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés ou même lorsqu'elle était tout bêtement dans les parages.  
Seth n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il reconnaissait l'amour lorsqu'il le voyait, dépeint si distinctement sur tout le corps, le visage de son ami alors que la victime n'en avait même pas conscience.  
Il était vrai que, au début, il avait émit un doute sur leurs sentiments lors de la soirée et une fois le récit de Roman écouté, mais il vivait avec Dean au quotidien, il avait contemplé la souffrance du manque causé par la distance et l'enchantement faisant naître des fossettes sur son visage rond lorsqu'il sortait d'une longue conversation téléphonique dont il refusait de parler.

Dean était dans sa bulle et il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter et la faire partager à ses proches par la suite.

Seth lança un regard entendu à Roman qui terminait sa bière, discutant justement de Natalya qui semblait tout aussi secrète lorsque l'on abordait les relations de son amie, et ce dernier lui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête avant d'annoncer avec un petit sourire de conspirateur:

- J'ai une idée.

* * *

Une certaine effervescence régnait dans la demeure à présent remplie de femmes sublimes sur leur 31 afin de faire honneur aux jumelles. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, jetant son voile sombre piqueté d'étoiles sur le Texas, amenant avec lui une excitation qui allait en s'exarcebant avec le temps qui passait. Les verres plein d'un liquide pétillant n'étant autre que du champagne, rien de moins pour les reines du jour, passaient de mains en mains et les rires se faisaient plus fort.

Étrangement, c'était Brianna la moins enthousiaste pour l'instant. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle avait reçu un sms de John lui annonçant qu'il ne pourrait être présent à la soirée. Exactement comme l'avait prédit Nicole.  
Ce n'était pas cette absence qui chagrinait sa soeur. Non, c'était le fait que Nikki semblait plutôt bien le prendre. Oh bien sûr, elle avait été soufflée par la nouvelle: elle pensait que John ferait cet effort afin de la reconquérir, mais elle n'était pas aussi abattue qu'elle l'aurait dû pour une femme dont le petit ami ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui annoncer qu'il ne serait pas là pour son anniversaire. En vérité, elle semblait même... soulagée.

Et Brie estima qu'il était plus que de temps de démêler le vrai du faux. La catcheuse en avait assez d'assister aux événements, passive, regardant sa sœur déchirée entre deux personnes. Bien qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'elle tournait enfin le dos à son bourreau.

Comme si le bon Dieu avait entendu ses pensées, Natalya fit une entrée, bruyante comme toujours, la blonde ne connaissant même pas le sens du mot ''discrétion''. Avec la blonde pétillante de son côté, Brie parviendrait à faire parler Nicole, à lui faire cracher la vérité.  
Elle lui laissa simplement le temps de saluer toute la petite troupe qui discutait vivement et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à l'inquiétude de Brie, avant de tirer Natalya par le bras, lui chuchotant qu'elles entraient en mission "faire parler Nikki", ce qu'elle accepta avec un enthousiasme et une malice non feints.  
Les catcheuses de connivence l'appelèrent, prétextant une urgence maquillage. Une fois réunies dans la salle de bain du rez-de chaussée, si astiquée que les meubles semblait briller, Brie les enferma à double tour puis se planta devant sa jumelle, les poings sur les hanches, la mine sévère.

- Super, la brigade des commères..., marmonna Nicole après les avoir dévisagé, affectant la lassitude, les yeux au ciel. C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci? Si c'est parce que John ne vient pas, honnêtement je m'en fiche. C'est même mieux comme ça.

- Ravie de voir que tu commences à comprendre, mais non ce n'est pas ça, commença Natalya appuyée contre le mur, adoptant sa petite moue d'enquêtrice, les yeux plissés tout en entortillant l'une de ses boucles blondes autour de son doigt. On doit parler de l'_autre homme_.

- Cet homme qui vit à Tampa et qui, inconsciemment, te fait chercher un appartement dans la ville malgré la présence de John, continua Brie qui arpentait la salle de bain, lui tournant autour, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, prenant très au sérieux son rôle à l'instar de la blonde. Je suppose que c'est lié à Dean que tu as embrassé à la soirée et avec qui tu as passé la nuit, mais dont tu as refusé de parler.

- Figure-toi que j'étais justement avec lui en France et bizarrement, lui aussi restait très discret et calme, trop calme, reprit la blonde, donnant le change à Brie. On sait tous que Dean est tout sauf discret.

- Oh les filles, pas la peine de me la jouer détective privé comme ça. Demandez moi simplement et je pourrais peut être, je dis bien peut être, vous le dire... Mais pitié arrêtez votre cinéma!

- Bon dans ce cas... Toi et Dean, c'est sérieux? demanda Brie de but en blanc en s'arrêtant enfin, tentant de saisir son regard pour y lire une réponse.

Nicole observa ses amies, en prise aux doutes, mais elle fut rapidement sûre de sa décision. Cela ne servirait à rien de leur leur cacher plus longtemps: elles avaient déjà quasiment tout découvert en se contentant de l'observer. Presque tout sauf la durée, l'ampleur de cette relation.  
Avec un long soupir qui sembla la décharger de ce poids qu'elle aurait souhaité partagé depuis le départ, elle baissa les armes.

Brie et Nattie n'eurent pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour comprendre, mais elles écoutèrent pourtant le récit avec une certaine fascination.

- J'ai rencontré Dean le soir même où j'ai surpris John avec sa blonde et... Et ça c'est fait tout naturellement entre nous . J'étais bien, en sécurité et confiante à ses côtés, ce que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des mois, raconta Nicole avec une certaine résignation, souriant à ses récents souvenirs ancrés à jamais, son cœur se gonflant à cette simple évocation. Depuis, on se voit en secret dès qu'on le peut, donc assez peu souvent. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai surmonté la trahison, c'est grâce à lui que je suis redevenue la fameuse Nikki qui n'a peur de rien car il m'apporte ce soutien inconditionnel, cet sorte d'amour qui me donne envie d'avancer, de donner le meilleur de moi-même... Et il ne le sait même pas.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, bien que court, sa gorge s'était nouée car elle se rendit compte à quelle point elle lui était redevable, comme elle mourrait d'envie de le lui faire savoir et surtout car cela faisait remonter à la surface ces papillons, ces battements frénétiques de son cœur dont elle commençait tout juste à prendre conscience.

- Voilà, conclut-elle inutilement d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

Nicole n'était pas une femme à la larme facile, mais elle était en proie à des sentiments nouveaux qui la dévastaient.  
Brianna et Natalya vinrent l'étreindre en silence, accueillant ses quelques larmes et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles la soutenait dans cette nouvelle histoire si prometteuse.

- J'ai du mal à croire que ça ait duré si longtemps et qu'on y ait vu que du feu, commenta Nattie en calant la tête sur son épaule, lui flattant le dos en guise de soutien. Mais sincèrement, tu le mérites après tout ça...

- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, fit Brie en reculant d'un pas afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, semblable, essuyant sa dernière larme du pouce. Je ne pensais pas sincèrement que ça pourrait être lui, mais je dois dire que tu as l'air...épanouie.

- Merci de nous l'avoir dit, c'est une belle marque de confiance, assura la blonde qui croisa les mains sur son cœur dans un geste candide avant de les poser sur les siennes pour les recouvrir. Même si c'est "mal" d'un point de vue éthique, reste avec lui.

- Tu as notre bénédiction! s'exclama sa sœur, ponctuant son annonce d'une bise sonore sur une joue, la blonde en faisant de même sur l'autre.

- Merci... Mais pas un mot aux autres, d'accord?! leur rappela la diva en agitant un index sous le nez avant d'essuyer ses yeux avec précaution, veillant à ne pas étaler son maquillage.

Et elles rejoignirent les convives avec le cœur léger et l'esprit libre, prêtes à célébrer l'événement.


	12. Chapter 12

Finalement, j'ai été inspirée et je peux donc vous poster le nouveau chapitre avant mon départ!

Je ne suis pas très fière de mon écriture sur certains passages, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à me lire.

Comme toujours, merci Ignis de "laisser ta patte" =) et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, me dire ce que je devrais améliorer etc.

* * *

Malgré la présence des caméras braquées sur elles à longueur de de temps, peu importe qu'il vente, qu'il grêle, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, qu'elles soit indisposées, les jumelles s'amusaient parmi leurs proches venus célébrer leur 31 ans dans ce charmant petit nightclub du centre-ville d'Austin.

Malheureusement ce comité intimiste composé de certains membres de leur famille, d'anciennes amies et de quelques collègues catcheuses qu'elles considéraient comme des amies, les êtres les plus chers à leurs cœurs brillaient par leur absence.

Pour les catcheurs de la WWE, leur travail était la part la plus importante de leur vie, si ce n'est même leur vie entière et c'est pour cela que Bryan n'avait pas pu répondre présent pour célébrer la journée de sa dulcinée et sa future belle-sœur. Quant à John, chacun doutait fortement que son excuse soit identique: le catcheur avait perdu toute crédibilité en tant qu'homme aux yeux de Nicole bien sûr, mais également Brianna qui avait assisté à la trahison et même de Natalya à qui tout avait été dévoilé.

Sans surprise au vu des récents aveux de Nicole en dépit de la présence des caméras, l'irritation qu'aurait dû provoquer son absence n'effleurait même pas les esprits surtout pour elle dont toutes les pensées ne tendaient que vers une seule et unique personne.

_Dean. Encore et toujours Dean._

Pourtant, elle faisait des efforts pour se concentrer sur les proches présents et elle y parvenait haut la main, profitant de la soirée avec sa sœur, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Ce soir, elle ne se consacrait qu'à elle et aux gens qui s'étaient donné la peine d'être à leurs côtés en ce jour du 21 novembre.

Le son de la musique était incroyablement fort, faisant pulser le sang dans leurs veines, les murs peints en noirs et le groupe s'agitait en rythme, famille, catcheurs et amis ''anonymes'' se mêlant sans difficulté, l'alcool dissipant toute inhibition. Les barrières n'existaient plus et les jumelles étaient fières de les voir ainsi se mêler aux autres, rassurées par cette bonne ambiance malgré la petite dispute entre Ariane et Natalya s'étant soldée par une mise en garde de la police et un fou rire qui les avait réconcilié.  
D'ailleurs, la blonde avait passé une bonne partie de son temps accrochée à son téléphone portable, écrivant frénétiquement avec un petit sourire de conspiratrice qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Estimant qu'elle avait le droit de poser sa part de questions, jusque là victime des enquêtrices, Nicole fendit la foule jusqu'à son amie en se dandinant.

- A qui tu écris comme ça, petite cachottière? S'enquit la diva en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, le menton appuyée sur son épaule afin de regarder l'écran sans vergogne.

- Seth, répondit la jeune femme avec nonchalance, s'empressant de cacher son téléphone afin que la fouineuse ne comprenne pas la teneur de leur échange. Dis donc toi, je pensais qu'après ta grande révélation, tu avais eu ta dose d'enquête pour la soirée.

- Décidément, c'est le grand amour entre vous! S'exclama la brune qui la contourna afin de lui faire face, la tenant par les épaules et avec un regard plein de sous-entendus qui ne lui plaisait guère. On dirait que je ne suis plus la seule à cacher une relation avec un membre du Shield!

- Ça n'a rien à voir, il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie, contrairement à toi, la taquina la blonde en rangeant finalement son portable dans sa pochette de satin, décidant de lui renvoyer la balle.

- Il n'y en a qu'un pour moi aussi, répondit Nicole sans même y réfléchir.

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, la première surprise, mais Natalya la fixait avec un certain attendrissement qui la conforta dans son idée.

- Et c'est lequel? La piqua de nouveau Natalya, d'humeur joueuse, la faisant danser en même temps sans se préoccuper des oreilles indiscrètes. J'espère que c'est le bon.

- Ca dépend si tu entends par là que c'est celui avec qui je suis sensé sortir et être amoureuse...Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! Cria la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte puis elle attrapa le verre de son frère qui passait par là avant de se remettre à se déhancher. J'ai trop bu pour en parler sérieusement.

- Tu viens justement de dire quelque chose venant du fond du cœur, quelque chose de sincère grâce à l'alcool...mais si tu veux, fit la blonde pétillante, déjà fière de ce pas en avant, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Dis donc vous deux, ça parle d'hommes sans moi?! S'agaça Brianna qui faisait son apparition, en sueur.

- Non, l'enquête est finie, coupa Nikki qui plaqua une main sur les lèvres de sa soeur qui lui mordit gentiment les doigts en retour. Toi tu as l'air déprimée d'être sans ton Bryan par contre. Allez amuse-toi un peu, arrête de penser à lui sans arrêt.

- C'est que... Je me suis jurée de prendre une décision le jour de mon anniversaire, expliqua sa jumelle qui prit place sur la banquette avant d'étaler ses longues jambes sur la table basse sans renverser les verres éparpillés dessus.

Voyant sa mine pensive, les deux jeunes femmes s'empressèrent de prendre place à ses côtés, jetant aux orties la décision de ne pas trop réfléchir pour l'occasion.

- On va se marier juste après Wrestlemania et... Je pense arrêter le catch après pour me concentrer sur ma famille, avoua Brie avec une certaine assurance qui prouvait qu'elle avait accordé beaucoup de temps à cette réflexion. Nattie et Nikki écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaites, mais n'osant pas l'interrompre. On a travaillé dur et main dans la main pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années Nicole, mais je commence à vieillir et fonder une famille est mon rêve le plus précieux. Ça passe avant tout et je ne veux pas que mon travail n'empêche de le réaliser comme c'est le cas pour toi Nattie.

- Ça ne m'en empêche pas, j'ai juste des priorités différentes, expliqua la blonde avec une certaine humilité, mais on percevait aisément dans son regard distant que cette question la taraudait. Pour moi, c'est le catch d'abord, c'est mon rêve... Mais je sais qu'il finira par changer petit à petit. Ça a déjà commencé. Si c'est ton envie, fonce.

- Toi tu as ça dans le sang, c'est différent! S'exclama Brie en frottant le bras de son amie, la considérant avec un certain respect face à son inébranlable choix de vie. Nicole, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas le jour où je partirai...

- Non, bien sûr que non... Je comprends ta décision, même si tu n'es pas encore sûre à 100%. Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne, un homme qui t'aime plus que tout et si c'est que tu veux le plus, vas-y avant que tes ovaires pourrissent. Il serait mieux de partir oui, parce que voir la situation de Roman avec sa fille... Ça me déchire le cœur. Lui il n'y pouvait rien, ça s'est fait avant que ça devienne la folie. Imagine ton gosse, ne voyant jamais son père ET sa mère parce que vous êtes tous les deux sur la route afin de divertir les gens au 4 coins du monde. Bon et puis franchement... On a fait un beau chemin dans le business, ce ne serait pas dramatique que tu t'arrêtes maintenant.

- Mes ovaires vont encore être fraîches un moment, garce! S'exclama Brianna, préférant plaisanter afin de dissimuler l'émoi provoqué par ce petit discours. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Nicole puisse comprendre. Merci les filles.

Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Nattie et Nikki dans un câlin collectif qui, de loin, ressemblait à un fouillis de chevelures, heureuse de les avoir à ses côtés pour la moindre épreuve.

En revanche, Nicole était en moins bonne posture. En effet, la question ''famille'' la tourmentait souvent, bien trop souvent, et elle était la cause d'une part de son malheur avec John qui lui opposait un refus catégorique. Avec l'entrée de Dean en jeu, elle ne pouvait pas cacher que cette réflexion lui effleurait l'esprit de temps à autre, mais pas aussi tenace qu'auparavant. Dean était plus jeune et bien plus instable que John en un sens, le problème serait encore plus difficile à aborder avec lui... Et puis c'était bien trop récent pour envisager cela avec sérieux. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras que, parfois, elle se prenait à rêver que c'était _lui_.

Et curieusement, elle avait avoué à Natalya avoir justement trouvé le bon, l'homme de sa vie, en sachant pertinemment que John avait perdu ce titre dès lors qu'il s'était désintéressé d'elle afin d'aller butiner où le vent le menait.

C'était une pensée tortueuse sur laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder ce soir, estimant qu'elle y dédiait déjà bien trop de temps de jour.

* * *

Kathy, leur maman, et quelques autres invités étaient déjà rentrés se coucher depuis un bon moment lorsque les jumelles quittèrent la boîte de nuit malgré tout bien avant l'aube, emplissant la rue de leurs rires.

Le groupe se réduisait aux quatre catcheuses accompagnée de Vince, le petit ami d'Ariane, du frère des jumelles et sa fiancée ainsi que de leur infatigable cousine, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de bien s'amuser, plaisantant à voix haute malgré les immeubles aux volets baissés qui bordaient les trottoirs jonchés de détritus.

La blonde soutenait les jumelles tant bien que mal, elle même guère stable sur ses talons hauts tout en jetant des regards inquisiteurs autour d'elle, tandis que ces dernières, étrangement sur la même longueur d'onde, avaient l'esprit entièrement rivés sur les hommes dont elles regrettaient l'absence et qui, elles en étaient persuadés, n'auraient rendus la soirée que plus magique.

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous mes chéries! Annonça Natalya en chantonnant, les dirigeant sur la gauche, à l'opposé de l'imposante limousine qui n'attendait qu'elles, ce qui les fit ronchonner tandis que les autres s'engouffraient à l'arrière du véhicule. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

- J'ai mal aux pieds, je veux m'asseoir, se plaignit Nikki en se laissant quasiment tomber sur la blonde, accrochée à son bras comme à une bouée.

- J'ai trop bu, j'ai envie de dormir, renchérit Brie qui prit ses aises sur le trottoir.

- Toi enlève-tes chaussures. Toi, prend ça, marmonna Nattie en tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche à la brune assise par terre, scrutant à la fois la rue, le front plissé, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. On dirait deux gamines, vous n'êtes pas possible!

- Nattie je t'aime, tu veux venir au spa avec moi? Proposa Nicole qui avait rejoint sa sœur par terre, les bras enroulées autour de sa jambe, s'y frottant la joue comme si elle était un chaton. Toi au moins tu m'aimes comme je suis.

**[Jason Derulo - Trumpets]**

Les plaintes des Bellas s'interrompirent soudainement. Natalya repéra aussitôt la suite de ce silence religieux qui remontait la rue par la gauche: le Shield au grand complet et Daniel Bryan avançaient, les mains fourrées dans leurs poches de pantalon afin d'éviter la morsure du froid. Tous arboraient les marques de la fatigue sur leur visage, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'heure et le trajet qu'ils avaient du parcourir pour arriver jusque là, mais la joie primait.

Les voir ensemble à discuter, de front à même la route, présentait une vue jusque là inimaginable.  
Brianna fut debout en un claquement de doigts, courant vers son fiancé à en perdre haleine, les effets de l'alcool s'étant dissipé comme par magie. Le barbu la réceptionna avec un petit rire, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avant de lui coller un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres puisqu'ils tanguaient. Nicole, étrangement réservée, allant à l'encontre de sa nature et sa réputation, se redressa et attendit qu'il les rejoigne, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Elle eut la sensation qu'ils étaient bien trop lents. Le seul signe d'extériorisation de son impatience, de cette petite fête dans son cœur qui lui donnait l'impression de faire le grand 8 était le claquement nerveux de son talon sur le goudron.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Hurlèrent-t-ils en chœur en arrivant enfin à leur niveau, Bryan portant sa dulcinée comme une princesse.

Et Nicole se jeta quasiment au coup du premier membre du trio en noir, à savoir Roman, et passa un bras autour de la taille de son beau-frère pour l'y inclure.  
Natalya, l'une des chefs d'orchestre de cette petite surprise , contemplait le portrait avec satisfaction avant de se joindre à l'étreinte conviviale. Les jumelles lui baisèrent le front, lui assurant quelles étaient dorénavant à ses petits soins pour ce fantastique cadeau.

Protégée ainsi du froid et dans les bras de ces hommes devenus si cher à son cœur, d'enfin contempler le sourire de Dean bien qu'imprimer dans son esprit, de pouvoir se perdre dans son regard azur, de savoir sa sœur aux anges et d'avoir une amie aussi fantastique que Natalya, Nicole crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

Ne pouvant se permettre plus de gestes tendres à cause de la présence d'éventuels gens pouvant capturer cet instant sur leur téléphone, la troupe regonflée à bloc s'engouffra également dans la limousine où les convives piaffaient d'impatience.  
Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se déroula dans une ambiance festive et sans que personne ne s'interroge de la présence des trois membres du Shield jusque là inconnus au bataillon. Le principale était que les jumelles soient heureuses et c'était tout ce qu'il voyait en contemplant Nicole étalée de tout son long sur les jambes des trois hommes,Dean caressant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle relatait l'accrochage d'Ariane et Natalya qui déclencha un fou rire général, Brianna écoutant avec intérêt, sur les genoux de Bryan.

Une chanson de Jason Derulo servait de toile de fond, emplissant l'habitacle du monstre d'acier pendant que certains faisaient la connaissance de Roman, Dean et Seth, que Natalya se faisait ensevelir sous une nouvelle avalanche de remerciements et que Bryan servaient de l'eau fraîche à ces dames.

Une fois la limousine garée dans l'allée de graviers, Vince sortit le premier afin de tenir la porte ouverte et Dean émergea en portant Nicole qui semblait rencontrer quelques problèmes à tenir debout puis Roman et Seth suivirent et ainsi de suite jusque à ce que le chauffeur exténué puisse faire demi-tour.  
Tous à l'exception des catcheurs filèrent rejoindre leurs chambres après de nouvelles embrassades, comprenant qu'il fallait laisser un peu d'intimité aux collègues finalement réunis.

Ariane, qui n'était pas au courant des aventures en date, observait le Shield avec un froncement de sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils venaient faire là et depuis quand ils étaient proches des jumelles au point de leur faire une surprise pour leur anniversaire au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils avaient probablement bien d'autres choses à faire en cette journée de repos.  
Lorsque Dean souleva Nicole de terre pour l'embrasser avec une fougue non feinte, le voile se leva et un petit cri de stupéfaction lui échappa. Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme, et on devinait à la moue de Bryan qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Roman et Seth le semblaient dans une bien moindre mesure, ayant découvert le pot au rose depuis quelques jours, mais n'attendant que confirmation. Confirmation qui leur était servie sur un plateau d'argent.

On ne pouvait décemment pas traverser la moitié du pays en une nuit simplement pour souhaiter l'anniversaire d'amies et encore moins feindre un tel baiser malgré l'ambiance et l'événement aidant.  
Lorsque Natalya avait appelé Seth pour mettre en place cette petite "surprise", les devançant de peu, le duo avait sauté sur l'occasion dans l'espoir de voir Dean enfin assumer ce qu'il désespérait tant à cacher sous son mauvais caractère et ses vilaines habitudes qui n'avaient plus la moindre crédibilité. Et quel spectacle étrange que de voir leur Casanova aussi démonstratif, aussi doux! C'était une première pour eux... Il le découvrait amoureux, ou au moins prêt à succomber.

Nicole enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Dean pour s'imprégner de son odeur, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille, la tête reposée contre la sienne avec un sourire mêlant à la fois félicité et soulagement. A présent, cette relation n'était plus secrète pour les collègues qu'elle appréciait le plus, ils pouvaient enfin constater de leurs propres yeux que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire sans lendemain, pour passer le temps en attendant que Nicole retrouve son chemin... Car Nicole avait trouvé son chemin.

Tout deux se sentaient plus légers bien que Dean n'apprécie pas non plus faire grand étalage de ses sentiments.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre pour m'aider à assimiler ça, commenta Ariane avec un geste de main théâtrale qui fit rire Brianna. Qui me suit?

Son petit ami, Seth et, à la surprise générale, même Bryan totalement médusé levèrent la main avant d'emboîter le pas à Brie vers la cuisine qui estima préférable de laisser un peu de temps en tête-à-tête aux tourtereaux qui se retrouvaient. Elle indiqua à Roman et Nattie de la suivre et ils obtempèrent sans rechigner, bras dessus bras dessous.  
Une fois seuls, Nicole mena son amant dans le salon dans un silence qui aurait pu paraître inquiétant de sa part dans d'autres circonstances, sa petite main fourrée dans la sienne puis elle lui fit face, le regard rivé au sien. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait car ce sentiment de grandeur, de bien-être provoqué par sa présence était trop forte pour être décrite par de simples mots. De la même façon, Dean, qui n'avait plus connu une telle paix au côté d'une femme, restait silencieux.

Tout deux étaient réputés pour leur verve, leurs caractères explosifs et pourtant, face à face, ils se retrouvaient bien incapables de s'exprimer.

Ce n'était pas gênant. Les yeux, décrits comme étant le miroir de l'âme, suffisaient amplement. Dans le chocolat comme dans l'azur, la même fascination, la béatitude brillaient. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur première rencontre.

L'évidence sauta aux yeux de Nicole: elle était en train de tomber amoureuse depuis cet instant où elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. En vérité, elle était tombée amoureuse dès cette nuit où il avait non seulement panser ses plains, mais aussi su lui redonner confiance en elle, lui prodiguer cet amour lui faisant défaut depuis des mois. Depuis cette nuit où il avait posé ce même regard sur elle. Ce genre de regard faisant se sentir toutes femmes reines.

Il lui avait fallu ce simple déclic pour comprendre que ses sentiments nichés au creux de son cœur étaient de l'amour, grandissant un peu plus chaque jour et elle était prête à l'assumer. Dean s'en doutait depuis le début: il n'avait personne pour faire pencher la balance, pour le faire douter. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était tombé amoureux de la fameuse Nikki Bella cette nuit où il l'avait vu, dévastée et si fragile dans ce gymnase, mais il lui avait fallu voler de nouveau à sa rencontre en pleine nuit pour l'accepter.

- Je t'aime, souffla Nicole après avoir prit une grande inspiration, se triturant nerveusement les mains, son cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle le répéta alors avec assurance, s'approchant quelque peu, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Je t'aime.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela car il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces doux mots tinter à ses oreilles, et les entendre prononcés par Nicole était pour lui le plus beau chant des anges... Malheureusement, il allait lui falloir apprendre de nouveau à se laisser aller, à lutter contre cette peur d'être abandonner.  
Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser tendrement avant de couvrir tout son visage de baisers papillons, et de l'étreindre comme si il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe.

- CHAMPAGNE! s'écria Natalya qui refaisait surface en brandissant la bouteille ouverte, pieds nus.

Nicole les observa tous tour à tour: sa sœur jumelle, son inséparable exact reflet, Natalya la blonde pétillante qui se révélait plus précieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée, Ariane qui plaisantait déjà gentiment de cette relation, exubérante à souhaite, Roman et Seth, les animaux aux cheveux longs, mais aux cœurs d'or, et Dean, son Dean qui se chamaillait avec la blonde afin de faire le service de façon faire correct.  
Elle était heureuse et prête à tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie grâce à eux.

Tandis qu'Ariane la tirait par la main pour qu'elle se serve, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait de la chance, mais c'était en omettant que tous ces proches n'étaient pas aussi bénéfiques que ceux présents.  
Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait que l'homme qu'elle aimait qui riait en remplissant les verres de chacun et qui faisait râler Natalya, aspergée au passage.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Je vous dis à dans une ou deux semaines!

Pendant ce temps, je vous prépare la suite et concocte un petit OS proposant une autre version de la rencontre Nikki/Dean, mais cette fois-ci se déroulant suite à la trahison de Seth à Raw.

Des bisous!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour! Me revoilà de mes merveilleuses vacances au soleil avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant être toujours à la hauteur après ces deux semaines d'attente.

Je me permets de préciser que j'avais posté un chapitre juste avant mon départ, donc si jamais vous ne l'avez pas lu, pensez-y ;)

N'hésitez par critiquer, donne votre avis!

* * *

- Nikki, je vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça! S'écria Seth en contemplant le petit-déjeuner que lui avait préparé la diva. Y en a au moins pour cinq personnes là...

- Je m'en fous, t'as besoin de force pour TLC, répliqua aussitôt la brune qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, toujours en nuisette affriolante, guère pudique même devant les invités. Et surtout, pour faire face à ta copine. Je t'adore, vraiment, mais tu vas pas rester éternellement chez moi parce qu'elle t'a fichu à la porte. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle t'a foutu dehors?!

- Le problème c'est surtout que tu nous empêches de faire des cochonneries où on veut, ronchonna Dean qui daignait enfin sortir de la chambre, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, en petite tenue également. Sois un homme Seth: impose-toi! Rentre et fais lui passer la nuit de sa vie.

Une ébauche de sourire vint étirer les lèvres pulpeuses de Nicole tandis qu'elle quittait quelques instants la poêle sur la plaque de cuisson pour accueillir l'homme qui était à présent son véritable petit ami. Dépourvue de talons vertigineux vu l'heure matinale, la brune dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Un frisson de bonheur à l'état pur la parcourut de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il répondait avec douceur, plaçant ses grandes mains sur sa taille de guêpe.

Quasiment un mois passé à pouvoir vivre ainsi, se montrant au grand jour, à part au travail afin de ne pas froisser l'Autorité et ses plans sur la comète pour booster John, ni ce dernier qui la surveillait toujours de près. Leurs proches savaient et c'était amplement suffisant. Grâce à ce pas en avant, ils pouvaient se réunir au travail pour discuter, en coulisses, sans qu'aucun ne s'en étonne... A part tout les autres. Mais les autres, elle s'en fichait.

En fait, ce n'était pas réellement "au grand jour'', mais c'était suffisant par rapport à leurs débuts.

Un mois et elle était toujours aussi euphorique qu'au premier jour, se sentant enfin en sécurité, se sentant bien, tout simplement. Même ce matin, avec son apparence peu flatteuse, elle sentait son cœur faire des bonds à sa vue, et les poils se dresser sur ses avants-bras rien qu'à son toucher.

Elle était envoûtée.

Elle était même folle amoureuse et elle se fichait qu'il ne parvienne pas à lui dire que c'était réciproque. Dean était renfermé et ne savait pas user de l'art des mots. Tant pis cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, elle pouvait attendre l'éternité pour lui.

Déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement situé dans immeuble de haut standing en bord de mer choisit avec soin en compagnie de Randy qui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Autant dire que l'appartement était dans un désordre sans nom car la nouvelle locataire n'avait guère le temps d'y mettre de l'ordre et ce quand elle y était. Ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas ces derniers temps à cause des événements à l'autre bout du pays auxquels elle se faisait une joie de participer même si elle ne se battait pas, soutenant ''ses hommes'' comme elle les appelaient à présent. Et en grande partie aussi car elle devait jouer la comédie pour Total Divas, simulant son amour fou pour John qui avait réussi à la reconquérir.  
Dans le show, cela allait de soi.

En réalité, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter le Golden Boy qui revenait à la charge, semblant avoir prit conscience de son erreur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur expédition, le duo, rapidement devenu trio, évoluait dans un appartement parsemé d'énormes cartons ouverts afin que madame puisse se servir selon ses besoins. Seules les paires chaussures en avait vu la couleur, véritable trésors, sagement rangées dans le dressing prévu à cet effet.

Cela aurait dû être leur moment pour découvrir la vie de couple, petit à petit, mais Seth s'était retrouvé sur le palier le soir même de leur retour, son sac de voyage aux pieds. Dès qu'il avait expliqué avoir été fichu dehors, Nicole l'avait fait aussitôt fait entrer, mettant ces journées en amoureux entre parenthèses. Dean avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, bien plus grognon que sa compagne, ne rêvant que d'un moment avec elle, mais impossible de connaître l'histoire en détail.

Et il restait là, à contempler son frère de cœur s'épanouir au côté de la femme la plus inattendue qui soit bien qu'il garde le silence sur ses sentiments. Seth n'était pas dupe. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait absolument _jamais_ dans cet état.

- C'est quoi c'que t'as préparé Nik'? Ca ressemble à rien, souffla Dean avec une grimace en remarquant enfin l'étalage de plats curieux sur la table et la carafe de jus verdâtre, la tenant toujours contre lui. Tu t'es essayé aux immondes repas bio de ta soeur?

- Non, je voulais juste vous préparer un truc pour vous booster pour TLC demain, se défendit la catcheuse en se débarrassant de lui d'un coup d'épaule pour lui prouver son mécontentement.

- Tu vas surtout nous rendre malade avec ça, rétorqua son petit ami qui se penchait pour sentir les mets d'apparence fort peu appétissante. Il se recula aussitôt avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu veux pas me faire autre chose?

- Moi je vais essayer, mais c'est vraiment pour te remercier de m'héberger, se justifia Seth, les yeux plissés, rassemblant tout son courage avant de tâter une sorte de gelée rouge du bout de sa cuillère, le nez retroussé. On dirait que c'est vivant ton truc.

- Dégagez si vous êtes pas contents! Vous trouverez votre bonheur à n'importe quel coin de rue. Et toi, si t'as cru que j'étais ta bonne, tu peux prendre tes affaires et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

- Je suis avec toi pour tes autres talents ma chérie, expliqua Dean avec un sourire entendu qui fit rire Seth dans sa barbe, mais le regard sombre de la concernée les dissuada d'aller plus loin. C'est bon, je vais goûter pour te faire plaisir! Mais si on perd demain, c'est de ta faute.

Nicole s'apprêtait à lui jeter une bouteille d'eau à la figure, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il la taquine, lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il lui avait donné son premier petit surnom affectueux. L'agacement qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez disparut aussitôt, absorbé par ce nouvel élan d'amour.  
Encouragée par ce public restreint, la brune vint l'enlacer par derrière et déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. Voyant que le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores la dévisageait avec attendrissement, elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as élu domicile chez moi. Je veux _tout_ savoir.

- J'abdique... Leighla en assez que je ne sois jamais là à cause du travail. Elle m'en veut beaucoup de la laisser seule à la maison pendant que je traverse le pays pour faire le show et sort sans arrêt, finit par révéler Seth d'un ton morne où perçait clairement le regret, le menton appuyé dans la paume de la main. Quand je suis rentré de l'entraînement l'autre soir, elle m'a simplement dit ''Puisque tu t'amuses autant avec tes collègues, reste avec eux.'' et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.

Son regard était fuyant, mais Nicole n'avait pas besoin de le saisir pour comprendre comme cela le blessait, partagé entre travail et vie privée à l'instar de bon nombre d'entre eux. Le catch avait brisé de nombreux couples, les mariages de Randy et John par exemple, mais tous savaient pour quoi ils signaient en s'engageant à la WWE et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait réellement aimer son travail afin de supporter plus facilement la distance.

- Mec, ça prouve que t'as rien à faire ici. Tu devrais être avec elle! S'exclama Dean qui s'aventurait à goûter une barre de céréales suspecte, reculant la tête à mesure qu'il l'en approchait. Elle se plaint de pas te voir et toi tu lui donnes raison...

- Une femme a toujours besoin de temps pour réfléchir, surtout dans une situation pareille. Je pense que maintenant tu peux y retourner avec un beau bouquet. Surtout, prouve lui que tu l'aimes plus que tout cela, que tu penses à elle même à l'autre bout du monde, que ce n'est pas pour t'amuser avec tes potes. C'est le travail point. Elle le sait, mais elle doit l'entendre. On a toutes besoin d'entendre ces choses là... Bon et puis quitte à te retrouver coincer dans une ville pendant 3 jours, autant sortir profiter un peu, t'es pas obligé d'être un moine non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle reste bien sagement à la maison à t'attendre à la maison en te tricotant un pull...

- Nicole Bella, tu es la voix de la sagesse, fit Seth en se levant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre d'ami, revigoré et déterminé. Je vais faire mon sac!

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis une femme qui évolue dans le milieu, je comprend très bien ses craintes. J'espère qu'à part ton absence, tu ne lui a pas donné raison...? Parce que traîner avec ce pervers ne doit pas beaucoup t'aider.

- Non, j'en ai eu envie, mais je sais me contrôler, répondit le concerné depuis la chambre ce qui fit soupirer Dean. Dites, on se fait un truc tous ensemble pour le Nouvel An?

A cet instant précis, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Nikki coupa le feu sous la poêle et rejoignit l'entrée en trottinant, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, comblée par ce train de vie. Sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'elle découvrit l'identité du visiteur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par le judas.

- Tant que c'est pas moi qui fait à manger, c'est d'accord! répondit Dean dont la voix portait dans tout l'appartement.

La brune refit le chemin en sens inverse pour lui indiquer de se taire avant de retourner ouvrir la porte, se composant un masque de froideur.

- Bonjour John, fit-elle d'un ton cassant, se demandant bien comment il avait fait pour dénicher son adresse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Bonjour Nicole. Tu es toujours aussi jolie! Je peux entrer?

Son sourire était bien trop mielleux, son ton bien trop affable. Il respirait l'hypocrisie par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répéta la jeune femme avec impatience, le fixant droit dans les yeux, priant pour que Dean ne mette pas son grain de sel dans cette affaire. Je suis occupée, donc fais vite s'il te plaît.

- Je veux que tu reviennes, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc avec une sincérité qui la désarma. Je ne veux plus faire semblant pour les caméras.

Ce petit détail lui dévoila toute son attention. Nikki n'était pas dupe et elle connaissait John depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il souhaitait cela afin de ne pas détruire son image de l'américain parfait qui se devait être au bras d'une jolie poupée.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Aujourd'hui encore, elle savait qu'il avait été sincère à son égard, mais quelque chose avait pris le pas sur tout cela. L'appât du gain, la popularité. Le John Cena dont elle était tombée amoureuse s'était fait dévorer par la célébrité.

Cena ne semblait plus avoir qu'un unique leitmotiv: toujours vouloir faire plus, avoir plus afin de paraître sous son meilleur jour.

- John, comment veux-tu que se soit comme avant alors que tu ne t'es même pas excusé?! Si tu veux faire ça bien, commence par le début... Et sois sincère.

- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas? S'enquit le catcheur en faisant un pas en avant avec plus de dureté, des rides venant plisser son front, la faisant sursauter.

- Oh si, je sais que tu aimes l'enveloppe, mais tant que tu ne m'auras pas montrer que tu regrettes, n'attend rien de moi! Siffla Nicole qui commençait à fermer la porte, guère rassurée par le ton qui montait entre eux.

- Si tu ne reviens pas, je vais parler à Triple H. Je vais lui dire que tu fais semblant et que tu te tapes quelqu'un d'autres dans mon dos.

- Et alors? Tout le monde fait semblant, c'est un scénario! S'énerva Nikki dont la jointure des doigts blanchissaient tant elle serrait la porte avec force. Quelle excuse de gamin! Et il n'est pas question de "dans ton dos", nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ta menace ne vaut rien.

- Tu crois ça? Tu penses vraiment que l'administration va accepter que son chouchou se fasse ridiculiser comme ça? Insista John qui se penchait sur elle, ses narines tremblant sous le coup de l'emportement. Non, ils ne vont pas laisser le visage de la fédération dans cet état. Et ton copain, quand j'aurais trouvé de qui il s'agit, je le ferais virer.

- Deux menaces sur un mois John, _deux_! Ca ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi...Dégage de là, va harceler quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse moi tranquille!

Sur ce, la brune claqua la porte avec fracas et la ferma à double-tour, le coeur battant à tout rompre puis elle prit appui sur la porte pour reprendre son soufle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que John commençait sincèrement à l'inquiéter. Tant de méchanceté, de chantage... Et cette lueur dans le regard!

Il avait tout d'un homme fou à présent.

Dean bondit quasiment de derrière le mur pour la prendre dans ses bras, flattant son interminable chevelure et baisant son visage afin de la rassurer, essayant d'apaiser sa propre fureur par la même occasion. Seth les rejoignit aussitôt, choqué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister: il n'aurait jamais imaginé le grand John Cena se comporter en tel goujat.

- J'ai peur pour toi Dean. Il est vraiment capable de te faire virer, tu n'as pas la moindre idée du pouvoir de persuasion qu'il a sur l'Administration grâce à l'argent qu'ils leur fait gagner, murmura Nikki qui se laissait bercer, son regard chocolat ancré au sien. Et pour toi aussi Seth. Il peut s'en prendre à vous tous.

- On ne se laissera pas faire, assura Seth avec un imperceptible hochement de tête avant d'approcher, constatant à quel point elle était chamboulée par cette altercation et la menace. Il n'a rien contre nous, il ne peut pas nous toucher aussi facilement.

- Oh que oui! Et hors de question que ce connard continue à te traiter comme ça, à croire qu'il a tous les droits sur toi comme si tu étais un objet. Je vais te protéger, promis Nikki.

Nicole se laissa embrasser avec une ombre de sourire, heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés et ce de façon définitive. Heureuse de l'avoir trouver tout simplement... Mais elle était terrifiée par ce que ce nouveau John leur réservait.

De plus, il avait trouvé sa nouvelle résidence. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un dans son cercle proche l'avait vendu puisqu'ils étaient les seuls dans la confidence. L'idée de s'être faite trahir par un ami la rendit malade, mais elle préféra croire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, que John l'avait simplement suivit à travers toute la ville afin de lui remettre le grappin dessus.

Dans les deux cas, cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

- J'ai besoin de me prendre un rendez-vous au spa pour éliminer toute cette tension! Déclara la diva en jetant sa chevelure par dessus son épaule, levant une main au ciel dans un geste d'irritation qui fit rire les deux hommes. Je vais vous préparer autre chose à manger. J'ai envie de pancakes couverts de sirop.

Sur ce, la brune tourna les talons en direction des fourneaux en sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était tandis que les deux membres du Shield se consultaient du regard. Seth était dubitatif, mais Dean était carrément enragé de savoir sa précieuse Nicole victime de telles abjectes menaces. Voir la panique dans ses yeux, la sentir trembler contre lui lui avait donner envie de réduire cet homme en miette et il priait pour que les scénaristes le mette sur sa route afin de pouvoir le frapper sans vergogne, sans avoir à s'inquiéter des représailles.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se ferait tout de même un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait.

* * *

Comme promis, Nicole s'était planifiée toute une après-midi de détente afin d'oublier cette querelle, livrée à elle-même puisque ses ''colocataires'' étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. A savoir s'entraîner et reconquérir sa dulcinée.

Pomponnée et prête à sortir, couverte cette fois-ci, elle attrapa son sac à main Louis Vuitton rangé avec soin tout en relatant les faits à sa sœur au téléphone qui partageait son aberration, sa crainte.  
En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, fermée à double-tour depuis le départ des deux hommes, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Roman qui s'apprêtait à sonner, tenant sa fille de l'autre main. La brune s'empressa de raccrocher et considéra le duo avec étonnement un poing sur la hanche. Décidément, c'était un vrai défilé aujourd'hui!

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira d'un sourire dès qu'elle l'aperçut et cela l'attendrit aussitôt.

Elle salua le père qui la regardait avec inquiétude cart enu au courant de la mésaventure de ce matin par ses collègues, d'une bise, puis la fille d'une étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Roman? s'enquit Nikki, comme apaisée par la présence de Joelle qu'elle tenait contre elle.

- Je voulais profiter de ma journée de repos pour la passer avec ma fiancée, pour qu'on se retrouve enfin tous les deux et...

- Et tu veux me laisser ta princesse?

Le samoan confirma ses paroles d'un signe de tête, un peu gêné par sa requête.  
Pour tout dire, oui, cela dérangeait un peu Nikki: elle s'était prévu un après-midi spa et shopping, et la présence d'une petite fille représentait un obstacle de taille... Mais c'était la fille de Roman et il avait lui aussi besoin de se ressourcer auprès de sa femme, tout comme Seth.

Alors tant pis pour son après-midi au calme! Elle opterait pour une manucure, un bain d'algues, un jacuzzi et autres délices en duo et ferait le tour des magasins pour enfants au lieu de se dénicher la dernière paire de Louboutin.

- C'est d'accord et tu as de la chance que se soit toi, sinon je t'aurais fais payer pour le dérangement, indiqua Nicole avec un petit air supérieur, le menton en l'air avant de s'emparer de la main de Joelle qui sautillait d'excitation. J'ai même un lit pour elle!

- Merci beaucoup Nikki, tu me sauves la vie, assura Roman en saisissant ses deux mains pour les agiter comme si elle venait de lui annoncer un miracle. Je te revaudrai ça.

- Parfait, tu m'aideras à déballer le reste de mes cartons!

- Tout ce que tu veux! Jojo, sois sage avec Nicole sinon elle te punira, compris? prévint l'animal en se penchant sur sa fille afin de déposer un baiser sur son front pendant que la nounou de substitution fronçait les sourcils, tentant de trouver une punition convenable au cas où. Tu as le droit de la punir elle aussi si elle fait des bêtises!

Joëlle ricana à cette idée tandis que son père donnait son sac d'affaires à la diva qui devait s'improviser maman. Il planta une bise sur la joue maquillée de son amie, lui promit de se rattraper puis il partit après leur avoir souhaité de passer un excellent moment.

- A nous deux!


End file.
